A Game Well Played
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: Shego is reformed, Drakken is good will he stay that way?" Kim is now with Global Justice. And ex villain may just come along with some new devious plot to stop Kim once and for all. Will a heroturnedvillainturnedhero again save her?
1. Chapter 1

Shego held on tightly. Her arms were wrapped around a small body and her eyes were clamped shut. Her head spun as she struggled to think through her pain. People said that pain helped you think clearer. Shego wanted to blast the person who said that. As she saw it, she had two options.

One, continue with the plan. Drakken was inside and was slowly making his way out onto the balcony where Shego was. Once he opened the door, he would pull the trigger.

Two, save a life. She could do it. Maybe. She was Shego! Of course she could find a way. But would she?

She felt the arms around here tighten. In response Shego opened her eyes.

'What am I going to do?'

Kim's eyes widened. As did Shego's once she realized she had spoken out loud.

"Shego..." The redhead started but was unable to finish. The door opened. A man with pale blue skin stepped through and raised a gun. He held eye contact with Shego, Kim being oblivious to the fact. Her back faced Drakken. If he shot her, she would never see her own death.

'Her death.' Shego thought with grief. As her faced contorted in pain, Kim's changed into confusion.

Before she could ask, Shego looked down towards the teen hero. Her eyes were full of pain. The sight made Kim gasp. Never before had she seen pain in the emerald eyes that were usually full of confidence and fire.

Then she turned back to Drakken. "I'm sorry."

The fallen hero's back was pressed, almost painfully, against the stone railing of the balcony. Beyond that balcony was an endless waterfall surrounded by snow covered mountains. Adjusting her grip on Kim, Shego took a deep breath and fell backwards, taking Kim with her. As soon as she went over, Shego heard the sound of the gun going off. A nanosecond later, she felt the bullet as it scraped her calf. The next thing she heard was the screams of her princess.

"Kim!" Somehow, Kim had fallen out of her reach. Desperately, Shego attempted to reach her.

"Shego!" Kim's voice was full of fear and panic. The sound caused Shego's heart to constrict painfully.

"I've got you princess. Hold on!" Shego clenched her fists and laid her arms flat against her sides. She then ignited her plasma full blast. The sudden burst of energy sent her towards Kim. The villainess could've cried with joy as she once more grasped Kim.

"I've got you Princess."

Kim buried her head on Shego's chest. "I know Shego. I know."

"I'll get us to safety I promise." In the back of her mind, she prayed that Kim would forgive her for lying. Shego doubted she would be able to save them. The water had to be close now. They had been falling for a while.

Kim only nodded. Shego moved one of her hands and cupped Kim's cheek. "I love you."

Kim smiled sadly. A tear fell from her eye. "I love you too."

Shego leaned in to kiss the girl who had changed her so much in such a short amount of time. Instead, she closed her eyes and buried her face on the fiery hair that she had always loved. It was the best thing about Kim. Her hair was the first thing you saw.

When it came, it wasn't as bad as Shego would've thought. The water was hard and frighteningly cold. But, as long as she had Kim, she was willing to die.

However, that wasn't the plan. A sudden current hit the couple and they were wretched away from each other. Bubbles flew from Shego's mouth as she screamed for Kim. She reached out desperately. Water flew though her fingers as they missed Kim. A few feet away, Shego could see Kim reach for her too. A new current hit her. She spun and soon, she could no longer she Kim. Before she had a change time scream at the loss, Shego felt herself being thrown by the water until she hit a rock. Unable to fight, for the loss of Kim crippled her, the black, empty, abyss of unconsciousness took her.

* * *

**_Three weeks earlier_**

Shego entered her luxurious apartment. She walked through the door shutting it behind her. In her hands was the usual mail. Bills, letters from the Wegos, the usual coupons from various food joints, some she kept, and one letter had "Urgent" in bold red letters. Curiously, Shego separated the mysterious letter from the rest, leaving them on her kitchen counter. She turned the letter in her hand, looking for a name, an address, anything! The only thing she saw was the red letters. Just as she was about to open it, her machine beeped. She set the letter down and played her message.

_"Shego, this is Betty Director."_

Shego smiled. 'Good old Bets.'

_"It's almost been a year since the Lowardian invasion. To celebrate, Global Justice will be throwing a gala."_ She smirked as she heard Betty take a breath. _"I don't expect to see you there. I am only making this call as a... favor to one of my agents."_

Shego briefly wondered who the agent was. Who would want her at a celebration?

_"The gala is in two nights. It starts at 7 pm, the convention center in Upperton. If you are going, behave. If you have any questions, call me back here. And no, I will not tell you who asked that I make this call. Goodbye Shego, maybe I'll see you soon."_

The machine clicked off. Shego was surprised. "Well, what do ya know? A gala. Huh."

* * *

Kim breathed in deeply. For once, she had some time to herself. All her papers were done, there were no missions from GJ, her parents wouldn't be calling for they were away on vacation, and Ron was in Japan. For a moment, Kim stood frozen. She had no idea what to do. At the moment, she was waiting. Waiting to hear back from Dr. Director. Would Shego go? Why did she ask Dr. Director to call Shego? Kim sighed. This year had been boring; saving the world wise. Without Shego, there was no challenge. Sure her old enemies would try again and again to take over the world, but without Shego and with the backup of GJ, Kim was unstoppable. For a whole year, Kim had craved for a decent fight. One that involved someone at her level and the heat of green fire.

It never came.

Instead, she had to deal with lower challenges. Often, Kim wondered where the green thief was. Obviously she was no longer a thief, right? Well, she certainly wasn't with Drakken. He was a scientist still, just more on the plant life side. He no longer had a sidekick or evil lairs. He started his own company of plant fertilizer. Dominating the world held no merit for him anymore. Back to Shego.

Why did Kim think of her so often?

She shook her head to free herself from thoughts of her old arch rival. She had some shopping to do and Monique was waiting for her. After summer, Monique went to a design school that was in Go city. Currently she was top of her class and working at a club banana near her school. The two friends always made time for each other. When they were together, it was just like being in high school. They would shop at the mall and gorge themselves with unhealthy mall food. Today would be different. Today, Kim had a mission. She needed to look good. She needed to impress.

She heard the whispers around her as she walked through the halls of GJ. People seemed to think that she was to eventually take Dr. Director's place as the head of GJ. The idea had terrified Kim, at first. But as she thought more of it, Kim realized that there was really nothing else she would do with her life. Saving the world was her life. This was who she was. She would never change. So the gala was important. She needed to show people that she could handle this. Kim would be the next head of GJ. Now would be the time to show that she wasn't afraid.

Kim looked at her watch. It was time to meet Monique at the mall. She smiled. She had missed her friend. She seemed to be missing things lately.


	2. Chapter 2

**New author here, if it's bad let me know**

**Reviews help!**

* * *

Shego smirked. She was currently in front of her full body length mirror. For the gala, Shego had made a simple choice. She would go, but only to find out who had wanted her there. Obviously, it wasn't Bets. There was no one she knew in GJ. Shego briefly wondered if it was Kimmie.

She snorted. Of course it wasn't her. Kim Possible hated her. Right?

Shego shook her head in disgust. Why was she thinking about Kim? She had a party to attend. But first, one last look in the mirror.

A thigh length dress dark as midnight was snuggly wrapped around Shego. There were no straps and Shego left her hair as it usually was. Her lips matched her dress, her eyes sparkled with her usual fire. She blew herself a kiss and winked. She was ready for this night. Maybe she'd manage to get laid. The thought amused her. Any agent from GJ would be horrified of sleeping with Shego. The world's best thief, well, ex-thief. She knew she could do it. She was quite the charmer.

One last look and she was out the door.

The party certainly was on. Lights shone outside the doors, red carpets showed the way. The usual crowd of paparazzi was there, Shego couldn't fathom why. She stopped her car and got out. A valet held out his hand for the keys and Shego paused. Her car was her baby. A black and green Lamborghini Murcielago. As she reluctantly handed her keys over, Shego leaned close to the guy. He seemed young, maybe 20.

"One scratch and I burn you so bad people won't be able to tell you were a body once. Got it?" She growled.

The boy paled and gulped audibly. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Ma'am?!"

"Miss! I'm sorry!"

Shego chuckled. "Just make sure nothing happens to my baby and you'll be fine." Without another look to the frightened valet, Shego stood onto the red carpet. After step number one, Shego regretted her choice in coming in the first place.

"It's Shego!"

"The thief?!"

"Shego! Over here! How has retirement been?"

"Do you regret going on the straight and narrow?"

"How has your relationship with Dr. Drakken been?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Do you plan on having children?"

Shego laughed at the questions as they were hurled at her. She almost hurled when she heard the questions about her and Dr. D. Laughing lightly, she continued to walk past the reporters.

* * *

Kim Possible was many things. Cheerleader, straight A student, one of the top agents in GJ already, the 'Prodigy', a martial artist, and the list goes on. Right now, Kim Possible was nervous.

Would Shego even come? Why had she asked Dr. Director to make the call? Well, Shego deserved to know. This party was for her too, after all Shego did help save the world. Ron did too, and Drakken. Would they be coming too? Ron was in Japan so most likely not. But where was Drakken?

"Nervous, Kimberly?"

"Dr. Director! You startled me." Kim said with a hand on her chest.

Betty Director smirked. "I had no intention of doing so. I apologize."

"Please Dr. Director. Don't. I was just…"

"Worrying about Shego."

Kim froze with her mouth a little open. Her boss chuckled. "I know that she will be here. She's curious at heart. She will want to know who wanted her here and why." Her expression turned to a more thoughtful one. "Which is something I'd like to talk to you about. Why did you want Shego here?"

"This party is for her too. She helped save the world." Kim said speaking her earlier thoughts. "And I'd like to see her. It's been a year. In that whole year, she hasn't done anything. I'd like to believe that we could be friends."

Dr. Director nodded. "I see, almost like the time where she was turned to Miss Go?"

Kim nodded. She was going to say she had really enjoyed that time but a peal of laughter caught her attention. It was loud and lyrical, immediately captivating. Kim searched for the source. When she found it, she could only stare. There, across the room, was Shego. Kim let her eyes trail up long smooth legs, the tight black material of her dress, past her bust, (why was she looking there? Kim shook her head) then to her face. Shego hadn't changed in the year she was gone. Kim wanted to go right up to her and talk. However, someone was already with her.

"Dr. D! You know how to make me laugh." Shego said as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Shego! It's a revolutionary idea. I don't appreciate being laughed at."

"Let me get this straight, you want to use the plant thing on your neck as a way of getting money?"

"Yes! People will love Daddy's Little Helper."

Shego only laughed harder. "Who would pay to have a flower put on their neck?"

Drakken growled, his tiny fists clenching. "Plenty of people! This flower has been very helpful for me. I only wish to spread that with the world and maybe make a little profit from it."

Sighing, Shego put a hand on Drakken's shoulder. "You haven't changed Dr. D." Then, surprising everyone, Shego pulled him into a quick hug. Before she could let go, Drakken held onto her tightly. "I've missed you too Shego. You know, I liked to think of us as a family…"

Fighting to get out of his embrace, Shego patted his back. "I know Drewbie, I know."

"Perhaps you should say something to her?"

Kim looked at Dr. Director. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Betty smirked. "You've been watching her. It's obvious you want to say something."

Kim blushed. "Well, I … uhm."

"Kimberly, I had no idea."

"Sir?"

Kim, are you… interested in Shego? Is that why you wanted me to call her?"

Kim's blush matched her hair. "Dr. Director!" She spluttered out embarrassed. "No. I'm not… like that! I just wanted to see how she was."

"Riiiight, well there's Will Du. I must go greet him. Have a fun night, Miss Possible. But not too much fun." Betty's eye twinkled as she left an embarrassed red head behind her. The red head silently fumed as she watched her boss walk away from her. How could she ask her that? She didn't like Shego that way…right? Right! Of course she didn't. Kim shook her head. All she wanted to do was enjoy the party.

Looking around, she finally realized the type of building she was in. The ceiling was high and formed into a dome at the top. Lights traced the circle at the very peak of the dome. In the center, a chandelier hung. Looking back down, Kim's eyes flew over the many guests. Most were people who had lost something in the invasion a year ago. Be it their home, their car, maybe a loved one. There were even children present. Kim smiled as she saw some playing tag, or maybe they were just running around. Then, Kim made her way over to the refreshment area, which was now in the clear since Shego and Drakken had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

"Bets."

Dr. Betty Director sighed. She knew this was coming. Without turning, Dr. Director faced the ex-thief. "Miss Go."

Shego snorted. "Let's cut to the chase. You called me because someone wanted me here. I want to know who that person was. I don't know anyone here."

Betty turned, as she did, she couldn't help but let and amused expression cross her features. "Are you sure about that?"

"Sure about wanting to know? Hell yes."

"About not knowing anyone."

Shego didn't say anything. Instead, she decided to wait for Betty to go on. "It seems as though you haven't mingled properly. If you did, you would find the people you do know here at this party. Drakken isn't the only one." Betty took a sip of her champagne. "Have a good evening Miss Go."

Shego growled, her fist clenched. "You know I hate that name!"

Dr. Director laughed. "As if I like 'Bets'."

"You know you do!"

Shego rolled her eyes at the retreating figure. She didn't dwell much on her. Right now, she had a mission. A mission to find out who had wanted her here so badly to call in a favor with their boss. Wait…a favor. Shego paused in her walking. Who did she know that called in favors. A smiled grew on her face. To call it a smile was almost a lie. What appeared on Shego's face was the look of a predator getting ready for the hunt.

"Oh Princess, I didn't know you liked me so much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooo sorry it's been awhile. Life has gotten hectic. But anyhoo, updates will be quicker! I promise! Anyhoo... enjoy!**

* * *

Kim Possible mingled through the party as if she were on auto-pilot. Her body smiled, hugged, laughed when it was expected but her mind was floating around the room. Searching for a certain green toned woman. When, if, she saw her what was she going to do? Go up to her and then…what? Talk to her like she was any other person? No she couldn't do that. That would be an insult to the thief. Shego was…exotic, she was a mystery, an enigma. What the green thief was to Kim was a puzzle that she so desperately wanted to solve.

Kim nearly tore her head as she whipped it to her left. She was certain that she had seen the long luscious mane that had belonged to her once rival. Disappointed, Kim sighed. Why was she so worked up over one woman? Spotting Dr. Director, Kim made her way towards the head of GJ. Maybe she had seen Shego.

She never got there. A hand reached out of the shadows dwelling in the far corners of the ballroom and grabbed her. The strong hand led her through the hallways of the massive building. Kim had been inside here so many times, but with the mysterious hand and the dark, this place became a maze to her. Oddly, she wasn't scared.

When they made it to one of the smaller rooms, it looked like a study, the hand let go of her and went to shut the door. Kim waited. Once the door was closed, the mystery person rested against the door. Kim took this time to look at the person. The figure was obviously female. Long legs led to a beautiful body and a face that was still obscured by the dark of the room. Hair flowed down to her the person's back and matched the color of the midnight sky.

"Who are you?"

The figure shook lightly as the woman chuckled. "Don't you recognize me Pumpkin? After all the trouble I go through so we can have some alone time?"

A gasp escaped from Kim's lips. "You came."

Shego stepped away from the door and made her way to Kim. As she got closer, the moonlight from the window came down and shone on her face, revealing her identity and piercing emerald gaze. "Not yet Princess, maybe later." Shego teased as she winked.

Kim blushed deeply and looked away from Shego. She ignored the comment as best as she could and went on talking. "I guess you've figured out that it was me who asked Dr. Director to call you. I have to admit, I'm surprised you ca- You're here."

Shego laughed. Her princess couldn't even look at her. Had she embarrassed her so much? Taking a seat in one of the plushy chairs, Shego kicked her feet up on the coffee table. "I was curious. A party celebrating our success in saving the world and one person really wanted me here so much that she had to call in a favor from her boss. I want to know why and I can be on my way." She stopped looking at her nails and turned to Kim. "So I'm asking, why did you want me here?"

Olive eyes met emerald ones as Kim thought of her answer. "You helped save the world. This party is for you as much as it is for me, or Ron, even Drakken. You deserve to be here." Her last sentence was a whisper.

Shego smirked. "Princess, that explains why there's a party. I want to know why you told Bets to call me."

"Bets?"

Shego waved her off. "Bets, Betty, Cyclops, whatever. Answer my question."

The demand sent chills throughout Kim's body and caused her to take a deep breath. "That explains why I wanted you here. That's why I asked _Dr. Director _to call you."

"Bullshit." Shego stood from the chair she had been lounging on and walked towards Kim. Her strides were confident and slow. As if she was on the catwalk and she had an audience. Her movements were feline, her gaze unwavering. As she got closer to Kim, Kim took matching steps back away from her. When her back reached the door, she stopped. Shego on the other hand didn't. She pushed her body against Kim's. Their faces were an inch or two apart. "Tell me the truth." Shego soft in a quiet voice. Her breath was minty, her aroma intoxicating. Add the warmth emanating from her body to the other things, Kim was dizzy. Her eyes fell shut as she leaned closer to Shego. Their foreheads were leaning against the other's. Shego however, left her eyes open. She was waiting for Kim's answer. For some reason, she _needed_ to know why Kim wanted her here.

"I missed you."

Shego smiled at the confession. Her eyes closed in satisfaction. She had her answer. She brought one of her hands up and cupped Kim's face. The hero leaned into her hand. "I knew you would Cupcake."

Kim felt Shego's hand leave her face, her fingers seemed to linger on her cheek for a second before the touch was gone. When Kim opened her eyes, the thief was gone too.

* * *

A week went by.

Kim went on to enjoy her first summer while in college. Shego went on with her usual schedule. Kim often thought of Shego. She wanted to know why she was left in some room by herself. When she got back to the party, it was time for it to end. Her mingling continued for a little longer, she managed to catch a glimpse of Ron. After a quick hug and a "I've missed you Kp!", Kim was on her way back to her little apartment. Explaining how she felt after seeing Shego was… hard. Disappointment flickered, as did desire, maybe a little happiness. But after opening her eyes to find herself alone, well, she was sad. She didn't even get to tell Shego she wanted to catch up and become friends.

Would Shego even want that? Or would she laugh at Kim's face if she ever suggested they be friends. Why did Kim even want to be friends with her? Why was she constantly driving herself insane thinking about a certain green hued ex thief?

Since it was the summer, Kim decided to enjoy her summer. She had a break from classes as well as GJ missions. The world could save itself for once. Well, not really, GJ would save the day. Or so Kim thought.

_Beep Beep Be- beep _

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kim groaned as she reached for her Kimmunicator. She sighed as she gave out her usual phrase. "What's the sitch?"

"Kim." Wade, her longtime friend answered. He slurped on his soda as he typed, probably getting her mission info up. "This isn't a GJ mission so it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"There's been a string of burglaries. All of which had been grand estates of the wealthy. A few of them had wanted to call you in first but GJ insisted. Since they were unable to capture the thief, the owners of the estates have decided to call you."

"Alright Wade, just let me know what I'm up against and I'll get right to it."

The young boy nodded. "Alright Kim, as I've said, the robberies were all manors, grand estates and whatnot. The one who decided to call hasn't been robbed but she is worried that it will happen. She lives in Go City at Gordon Manor. She insists that you pack enough clothes for a week. I've also-"

"Wait," Kim interrupted her geek. "Clothes for a week? Why do I have to stay?"

"She hasn't been robbed. She insists that with you there, without anyone besides us three knowing, you'll be able to capture the thief."

It made sense…right?  
"Okay Wade, tell Ms. Gordon that I will be there tonight. And I assume that this is a solo mission?"

Wade nodded. "Dr. Director has had it approved that you do whatever missions outside of GJ you want."

"Even on vacation?"

Wade smirked. "We all know you'd fight us if we said you couldn't go on missions. It's what you do. You can't resist."

"You're absolutely right." Kim laughed. "I can do anything."

"That you can. A ride will pick you up in an hour. Get ready and I will call Ms. Gordon for you."

"Thanks Wade."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Stepping off of her small helicopter Wade had sent, Kim paused as she took in the sight before her. The neighborhood was full of glamorous houses. Each had fountains in the front surrounded by a long winding driveway that went to the front door, then back out of the gate. But this house, oh this had much more.

The house looked like it belonged on the Hamptons, or perhaps a land where castles were never in short supply. This house, no calling it house would be offensive, this magnificent estate was the greatest thing on earth. It had to be.

Kim made her way to the front door, French door styled of course, and knocked. It only took a few moments, and Kim took these moments to further appreciate the house. When the door opened, Kim had her smile for greeting people ready, but as the door opened wider, it shrunk with every inch revealed.

"Shego?"

The tall figure smirked. Her emerald eyes twinkled with amusement as she ran a hand through her long raven mane. "Actually, Ms. Possible, I'd prefer it if you called me Ms. Gordon. But please! Come in."

Kim stood with her mouth open, Shego sighed as she grabbed the girl and pulled her in. "Why don't we take some tea in the parlor?"

The shock finally wore off and Kim planted her feet, forcing Shego to stop. "Is this a joke?"

Shego turned an angry gaze towards her guest. "It's not." She sighed. "I guess I'll explain it now since it seems as though you don't want tea." Shego walked over to one of the large windows in the foyer and put her hand on the white frame, she closed her eyes as she began to explain. "Although I had a shit childhood, this house is extremely important to me. It was my mother's dream. She died before she could ever see it made. And don't you dare say you're sorry"

Kim's mouth, which had been ready to say exactly that, snapped shut.

"Everything about her is in this house. I had it built in memory of her as soon as I had the funds for it. I don't come here often though. I have my own little apartment elsewhere. This is a place where I can be in her memory. A place where I can be at peace." Shego turned to face Kim. Her face was serious, and sad?

"When I heard about some petty thief breaking into and breaking everything of value in this neighborhood, I had to come back. At first, I thought this was some amateur. I was wrong obviously. This guy knows what he's doing. I can't allow anything to happen to this house. I've worked too hard and it means too much." She stepped closer to Kim and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you no longer want to help me, I understand. Just understand why I called you. Anyone else isn't good enough. Not for my mother."

This was a lot for Kim to take in. She had never seen Shego vulnerable. Except for the time Kim had kicked her into the radio tower. Kim shuddered mentally at the memory. This Shego was so different than the one she had known in her years at high school. This one was also different than the one she saw at the party. There was no teasing, no grins or jokes. Shego was dead serious.

Kim put her hand on Shego's. "I'm here to help and that's what I'll do."

Shego smirked and lowered her hand. "Thanks Pumpkin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again for the late review this has been typed up already for a few days, I've just been slow to update... school is hard.. but please enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was an easy one. Shego left before Kim was awake so she was free to roam the halls. A few doors had a green Post it note that said "Don't think about it" or "Do it, and let's see what happens" or , Kim's favorite, "Definitely not, Princess." At each little note, written with a graceful hand and awesome pen, Kim let out a chuckle. She was so tempted to see what was behind Door number 1 and Door number 2. But, Kim knew that Shego was a private person. She never even told Drakken about Team Go. That didn't stop from Kim being curious though.

Since rooms were a no-go, Kim explored the house some more. Pieces of art hung on the walls. They were skillfully painted and magnificent. The floors were made with marble that sparkled as the sun hit it. The windows were almost as tall as the walls and were so clear that Kim had to reach out a hand and touch the glass to be sure that there really was glass. There were grand staircases with elegant curve on each railing. There was a parlor and it in was a grand piano, which left Kim wondering if Shego played. Thinking of the grace of Shego, and her skill for thievery, it was extremely plausible that Shego played the beautiful instrument. Continuing on her self-led tour, Kim passed through an enormous living room, tvs that had to be 80 inches and a surround sound home theater system to match. Watching movies here must've been amazing. When she saw the grandfather clock, elegantly craved and decorated, Kim was surprised to see that so much time had passed. A whole day, gone just like that.

Unable to go through more rooms, Kim decided to go look outside. The sight was breathtaking. The property was grand, huge. To the left side of the backyard, was a giant white gazebo. Upon a closer look, Kim could see that there were little roses cut into the wood. Kim let her hand trail up and down the elegant carvings. She briefly wondered if Shego did it herself. Stepping inside the gazebo, Kim saw that there was a bench built inside going all around the gazebo until the entrance. The wood used to build this was like new. Either it was new or someone had taken care of this with the utmost care and love.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Kim turned in surprise to see Shego as she sat on the opposite side of her. "Yeah. It's beautiful actually."

Shego shrugged. "My mother built this when I was little." Her hand lovingly caressed a rose. "She would spend hours here. Carving wood, making the most gorgeous roses out of wood. I came to hate the smell of wood. But then I realized that she was making this for her little girl. When she died, I promised myself that it would never turn old and rot. Not while I'm around."

Uncomfortable. That's how Kim felt. She never had anyone die around her. She didn't know what to say. So she went with a joke. "Shego, it almost sounds like you have a heart."

Laughter burst from her rival's lips. "Oh Pumpkin, there's a lot you don't know about me." The gaze Shego was looking at her with sent shivers down her spine.

"Where have you been Shego? I haven't seen you all day."

The thief stood up and walked over to Kim. She lightly tapped her finger on the tip of Kim's nose. "Don't worry about it. But if you must know, I had some business to attend to." She hopped lightly out of the gazebo. "But now, if you would care to join me, I have dinner prepared for us."

* * *

Dinner was…not what Kim had been expected. The meal had been served on silver platters with silverware to match. Like the gazebo, little roses made out the design. They sat together on opposite sides of an oak table, far enough to have plenty of room but close enough to hear each other in they whispered. Shego served the both of them, Kim first.

"Shego, I can get my own food."

Shego scoffed and continued to put food on Kim's plate. "Doy! I'm being a good hostess. Growing up in a house like this, you tend to learn a few habits. And you know what they say, 'Old habits die hard.'"

"Well, thank you Shego. You know, I don't think I've ever seen this side of you."

The thief sat down. She frowned at what Kim had said. She sighed and looked down at her plate. "Princess, if you think you're going to learn all about me, you're wrong. All this is to avoid my mother's house being robbed. We're not friends." The last words hurt Kim but they also came out as though Shego was trying to convince herself

With the mood somewhat ruined, the two ate in silence. One in thought and one in regret.

After the awkward dinner, Shego led Kim to one of the many guest bedrooms. Kim considered asking Shego about some of the restricted rooms, but the older woman seemed to be deep in thought. Once the raven haired woman stopped, she opened the door and allowed Kim to look around. Her room was as grand as the rest of the house. There was a massive four poster bed with a beautiful canopy. An elegant dresser set. Awesome tv and dvd players, whole assortment of movie choices as well.

"There's a connecting bathroom for you to the left. Towels and washcloths, anything you need should be in the closet. If you need anything, I suggest you don't. As soon as you're good with this room, I'm heading out."

Kim stopped her mini exploration and turned back towards the door. "Again? Where?"

Shego kicked herself off the doorway and began to walk away. "I have business to attend to."

When the thief walked away, Kim stumbled as she tried to stop her. "Wait!"

Shego turned, obviously irritated at Kim grabbing her arms. She jerked her arm away. "What do you want?" She snapped. "I hired you. I tell you to stay here and watch the house, you do it. Simple as that. Now be a good little princess and _stay here_." At the last words, Kim drew back, hurt. Shego almost apologized, _almost_.

When Kim made no more attempts to stop her, Shego walked away.

* * *

_**An Hour Later…**_

Kim cursed to herself as she felt a twig snap under her feet. She was trying her best to be quiet. Shego was just as good as she was, maybe even better, and could probably tell when someone was following her. Yes, Kim followed Shego. But she first made sure that Wade could still watch the house. She never said that Shego was the person who had hired her, she also didn't tell him that she was supposed to still be in the house.

Kim held her breath and flattened herself against the wall of the building which she had followed Shego to. What was she doing here? The red head had followed her current employer to what looked like an old warehouse. Kim barely had time to wonder why Shego was here before said woman stepped into a door Kim hadn't seen.

Kim quickly ran over, making the barest amount of sounds. At the door, Kim once again pressed herself against a wall. Her fingers made their way between the slight gap the door had. She opened the door just so, giving herself enough room to sneak through if she sucked in her gut. Once inside, Kim let out a silent breath of relief…right when the sir left her, two arms grabbed her around the waist from behind.

Pain shot up her spine as she was slammed against a wall, then a forearm was pushed against her throat.

"Princess," A sultry voice said through the darkness. "Why have you followed me?" Her voice was contained, suppressing her raging anger. It scared Kim, but she refused to let the fear show.

She wriggled against Shego defiantly, which only made Shego press down harder. "Kim, I'm not playing. I told you to stay at the house. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know where you were going. Earlier, you refused to tell me."

Shego say that Kim was close to passing out; she briefly considered staying put until the redhead did. But then Drakken would be mad. Sighing, she moved away from the red head. Kim fell to her knees as she struggled and coughed as she regained her breath. She looked up as Shego knelt beside her. "It's none of your business. I'm not going to tell you. This is something I don't want to do but I have to. You're not going to be the one to stop me or make me change my mind no matter what. Now get your ass up, I'm taking you back to the house." Shego stood and walked out the door. Kim didn't doubt that Shego expected her to follow. For a second, that made Kim angry. But then again, Shego was the one who had the right to be angry.

Outside, the two fighters walked side by side in silence. Until Kim's foot got caught in a hole and downwards to the floor Kim fell, a cry of pain leaving her lips.

"Kim, are you okay?" Shego asked as she knelt beside the fallen hero.

Kim, still a bit upset with Shego tried to push the thief away. "I'm fine." She insisted as she tried to stand. As soon as her right foot touched the ground, Kim put a little weight on it and she felt herself fall for a second time. Warm arms grabbed her before she could hit the ground a second time. She felt Shego sigh, clearly annoyed.

"You can't even watch where you put your own two feet. I guess I made a mistake hiring you. One day on the job and you injure yourself. You're lucky we're right by the house. If we weren't I would've left your ass behind till morning."

Before Kim could ask what she meant, her world flipped up as she was lifted, bridal style, into Shego's strong arms. It took only 10 more minutes to reach the house, then a few more to go up the stairs through the hallways until finally reaching Kim's room. Shego carefully set Kim on the bed and left to grab some clothes for her. Giving the clothes to Kim, Shego respectably covered her eyes and turned away. Kim, at first, hesitated but what the hell? They were both girls, not like they _liked_ each other…right?

After she dressed and gave Shego the okay to turn around, her hostess cared for her ankle. Her hand lightly danced above her skin. Her touch was feather light and Kim felt her throat become clogged with her need for air. She was unaware of Shego's amused, the troubled look. She gave Kim some aspirin and wrapped her ankle snuggly. Then hopped off the bed.

"This should be fine tomorrow. Nothing's broken and it doesn't seem sprained too much. Take your pills then sleep. You'll be fine."

Shego began to walk away but stopped when she felt Kim's hand stopping her. Curiously, she looked back to Kim, her eyebrow raised. "Shego," Kim started shyly. "Please, tell me where you've been all this time?"

Shego opened her mouth slightly in surprise. "Why?" She asked. Surprise lacing her word. Kim fidgeted, embarrassed perhaps?

"Like I said at the party, I missed you."

Shego looked at the red head for a few minutes. She took her arm out of Kim's hand. For a second, Kim was afraid Shego would yell at her, or worse, laugh. But the thief surprised when she sat on the bed next to Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, quick update right? Good job for me(: anyhoo, I think updates will be every weekend, probably saturdays. Hopefully this chapter is good too... I looooove me some reviews... just saying...**

**Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

"Where I was, what I did, who I saw, none of that matters."

She gave Kim a cup that seemingly came out of nowhere. Kim gratefully drowned down the cool liquid. Almost immediately her head began to fuzz. Shego blurred in her vision, her motions seemed to slow. "This will help you sleep…I promise it's not poison."

Kim laid back on bed and felt her heavy lids droop. Her eyes then closed. She felt Shego shift and assumed she was leaving. Instead, she moves closer.

_Does she know I'm still awake?_ Kim wondered

Then, a feather light touch came upon her cheek, even lighter than when Shego had examined her ankle before. Or maybe it just seemed like that because of the drugs…

"Oh Kim…" Shego said her voice suddenly quiet. "I can't tell you everything and I don't plan on it. I wish I could though. Please, whatever happens, there's nothing I can do. Remember that." She planted a kiss on the almost asleep red head, and then brushed Kim's bottom lip with her thumb. "What am I going to do? I never wanted this for you. I wanted us to go on in life as rivals." Her voice picked up as she spoke of a future she had always wanted. "Then we'd become friends, then… maybe more." She sighed fir the umpteenth time that night. "Good night princess. Hopefully you didn't hear any of this."

Shego tiredly stood up and shuffled toward the door. As soon as she shut the door behind her, her phone beeped.

_Shego! Where were you? _

Sighing, Shego texted her employer back.

_Princess followed me so I led her away and confronted her. I'll come now._

* * *

_**20 minutes later**_

"Dr. D! I'm here."

"Ahhh! Shego! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Shego snorted and sat on a chair, kicking her feet on the table. "I didn't sneak. I walked. Now tell me, why have you decided on a meeting tonight? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't contact each other until the charity ball."

Drakken twiddled his hands together as he smiled. "Yes Shego. We did, but I just wanted to change some ideas. As you know, the plan is to be rid of Kim possible so that I can rule the world. By doing so, she will become our mindless servant. With this!" With his tiny hand he lifted a tiny piece of metal that would latch onto Kim's spine. Shego nodded as she thought of the benefits of having her little Kimmie as a slave, making a smile appear on her face.

"Yes. I get that, it's a great plan. What do you want to change? And why?"

Drakken lowered his hands and paced. "This was a difficult decision to make. But it simply must be done. To ensure that Kim Possible will never be able to stop me, we must rid ourselves of her, permanently."

"What?"

Drakken nodded. "You heard me, my dear Shego. For Kim Possible to never stop me, we must kill her. That way she'll never stop us."

Shego, in all honesty was shocked. She blinked and blinked until she found her voice. "Dr. D, murder? Is that really the solution? I thought you liked the idea of a Kimmie slave to up your status. With her, no one would dare laugh at you, or your flower."

"Yes Shego. I've thought long and hard about this. And I'm absolutely positive. There is no way to ensure that Kim Possible won't foil us. It always happens. You know this Shego. We must take her out of the equation permanently!"

Kill Kimmie? Was that really the only option? Oh why oh why did she join Drakken again?

"If you think I'm killing her, you're dead wrong. Uhh, no pun intended. As you know, I've never killed anyone nor will I ever cross that line."

Suddenly Drakken was excited once more. He jumped right in front of Shego. "But that's the beauty of it! All you will do is get her to the charity ball. As a Gordon, you must attend anyway. Then, you will lead her away from the rest, distracting her, and before you know it, I'll shoot her and the deed will be done. Then we rule the world!"

"Drew, maybe we should give this up. I don't want to see you become a murderer. Besides, you're a successful business owner. This would ruin everything we've made since the invasion."

With crazy eyes, Drakken turned on Shego. "I will not give this up. Kim Possible will die. With or without your help." Then he walked away from her, leaving behind a troubled Shego.

When Shego came home, she stopped by her guest's room. She watched as Kim slept peacefully. "Oh Princess, it's amazing how fast priorities can change. I'll keep ya safe. Don't worry. Drewbie isn't someone to be truly afraid of."

* * *

In the morning, Kim woke up feeling refreshed and slightly guilty. She had no right to follow Shego. Add the fact that she had to be carried to the house and you had one miserable Kim. Once she was fully awake, the smell of breakfast had her salivating. Even though she was starving, Kim was afraid to leave the room. Was Shego upset with her? Should she even try to face her?

"Princess!" She heard from the door followed by a soft rapping. "I've had breakfast waiting for about ten minutes before I decided to come get you myself. I'm pretty sure you can walk."

Kim stood shocked beside her bed. Should she act as though she was in the bathroom? Still asleep? Oh come on Kim! What are you afraid of?

"Sorry Shego! I just got up. I'll be down in a minute!"

When silence replied, Kim freshened up a little before going downstairs. As she walked through the house, she marveled at the fact that her ankle felt fine. In no time, Kim met up with Shego, but not in the dining room. Shego had met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I usually eat breakfast out in the gazebo when I'm in town. I hope you don't mind. Even if you, did, we'd still eat there."

Kim chuckled. "Then why ask?"

"I thought that's what you're supposed to do. Like I said, I'm a little out of practice with all of this."

"Right. I'm actually a bit surprised you don't have a butler."

Shego pursed her lips and Kim raised her brow in question. "Do you?"

"His name is Sebastian. He's been the Gordon family butler for years. He's been there for me my whole life."

"Wow." Kim said. "Where was he yesterday?"

The green hued woman shrugged and started walking. Kim scrambling after her. "It was his day off. He does whatever he wants. And do hurry Princess. Sebastian doesn't like it when he has the food out and we leave it until it gets cold."

"Sorry." Kim mumbled.

Reaching the gazebo, Kim made out the figure of an old man who seemed to be about 50 or 60. He was well dressed and Kim would bet all her money that he was British.

"Good morning Shego, late as always." Sebastian said lightly as he pulled out Shego's chair. She scowled at him and pointed at Kim.

"It's her own damn fault. She slept in." Kim froze in guilt on her way to sitting in the chair that had also been pulled out for her.

"Excuse Miss-"

"Sebastian!"

The butler raised a brow at his ward. "You haven't told her your name?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"It's fine, um Sebastian. I've known for a few years as Shego. That's what I'll always know her as."

The butler said nothing as he began serving breakfast. Soon, Shego's little outburst was forgotten and Kim thoroughly enjoyed the elegantly prepared breakfast. Sebastian was an amazing cook. He was also very amusing and charming company. While Shego quietly nibbled on some toast and fruits, Kim and Sebastian talked of places they had seen all over the world. The two had the same favorites, although Sebastian had more time to enjoy the places than Kim had; her always seeing the world as part of her job.

When the majority of the food had been eaten, the dishes were taken by Shego. Kim saw that Sebastian had wanted to get the plates, but one look from Shego had him sitting back down. Alone with Sebastian, Kim decided to gamble.

"So…Sebastian, what was Shego like as a kid?"

The butler laughed. "Here I was thinking we'd enjoy Miss- uh Shego's absence." The two people laughed, and then Sebastian continued. "Shego was a lively child. She obviously was the leader of the children, though poor little Hen- Hego tried to keep the title. Mego was always off by himself or with the other children of the other families who adored him. The Wegos really were the ones that Miss Shego loved the most. She would do anything for them." He turned and looked at Kim directly. "She may seem like a prickly person, one who would strike out any who attempt to crack through her shell, but inside she is a marvelous person." His voice had taken a loving tone. "The children lost their parents when Shego was about 14. She took it the hardest. She was mommy's little girl, Daddy's princess, and for so long, she couldn't bear to hear the word princess." This part shocked Kim. That seemed to be Shego's favorite word. Kim clung to every word the butler said. The information suddenly meaning a whole lot more than when this conversation started.

"Hego had just turned 18, so he became their guardian. I took it upon myself to remain here with the children while Hego went to school. Then Mego went to school, the next year so did Shego. She excelled in school, I should know. Like some parents, I constantly called her, making sure she was alright and such. She had become my favorite out of the five, but don't tell her I said that. She would probably think that I thought she was…" He leaned in towards Kim as he whispered the worst word in Shego's vocabulary. _"Soft."_

Kim struggled to keep in her laughter. "That totally makes sense. I could never see Shego as soft."

The old man chuckled along with the teen. "Ah yes. Ever since the death of Mr. and Mrs Gordon, Shego has taken it upon herself to be the strongest in our broken family."

"Sebastian," Kim hesitantly said. "How did they die?"

A sigh came from the butler, as did a frown. "One night, Hego and Shego got into a horrible fight. Shego had wanted to go out, a date I believe. But Hego would not let her. Fighting was normal between them, but this time something made it worse. Shego hit her brother, immediately the little wimp told. She ran out into the tree house the children had, she hated disappointing her parents, especially her mother."

I stayed with the Wegos, getting them ready for bed when I saw her parents go out to the tree house to talk to her. I never saw it happen but from what Shego told me at the funeral, her parents had sat with her. They talked out the little fight and promised she could go on her date the next night. Tonight was special you see. They had planned on telling the children that they were having a little brother or sister." At Kim's gasp, Sebastian nodded grimly. "Oh yes. They had told me as soon as they found out and Hego had overheard. To this day I doubt Shego knows what her parents had wanted to tell them."

"But back to what happened. Shego saw the comet. She pointed it out to her parents. It was beautiful, the most beautiful thing Shego had seen. Her father had seen that it was going to hit them. So they sent Shego down the ladder telling her to run to the house. At first, Shego didn't run. She would only run until her parents were with her. Once her mother came down and told her to, Shego ran. She turned when her father reached the ground. Shego told me that he had smiled at her before everything went black."

"That's how they died?"

"Yes. It was tragic."

"Wouldn't Shego be upset that you told me this?"

The butler waved her concerns away. "Miss Possible, I tell you all of this, and almost anything else you would like to know because I believe that you are the only who can help my Shego. For far too long she has had guilt and pain. She needs someone she loves to help her."

"Loves?"

The old man smiled craftily as he looked towards the house and saw Shego finally coming back. He stood up and bowed slightly toward Kim. "Thank you for the pleasant company my dear. I hope you will take what I've said and hopefully work a miracle. Also, keep in mind that I do love my job. So please, do not tell Miss Shego any of the conversation she has missed." He turned and left Kim behind; lost in jumbled, confused mess she called her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Early and short update. Yeah yeah, I have plans this weekend. Enjoy! I love reviews...just sayin :D**

* * *

After Sebastian left and Shego returned, the redhead could only stare out into nothing as Shego drank some coffee. Shego had taken to tapping her foot in impatience. Why was Kim not doing anything? Did Sebastian say something? Shego thought for a second, of course he did! Shego sighed and put her mug down.

"Okay Princess, what did he tell you?"

Kim blinked out of her trance. She remembered Sebastian's request. "Nothing. He said nothing. I was just thinking."

Shego smirked. _Okay Kimmie. Let's play._ She called Kim's lie and decided to make her squirm. "Oh really?" Add raised brow for emphasis. "What about?"

"Uhm…" Kim's mind raced as she searched through her confused mind. She smiled when she got an idea. "I was just thinking about how weird this whole this is, the irony of it."

Now Shego was caught off guard. "The irony?"

"Of course." Kim became more enthusiastic as she realized that she had escaped Shego's interrogation and started one of her own. "You and I are enemies, well we were. I like to believe we no longer are. What's ironic is the fact that you have hired me to help protect this house against robbers, thieves, which as I recall you are one too."

The observation was obvious, but Shego had never really thought of it like that. Her only goal for this lie was to get Kim around her; eventually Kim would soon start to trust her. For Drakken's plan to work, Kim's full trust wasn't needed, just the beginning of it. "Interesting thoughts, Kimmie. I honestly hadn't thought of it like that."

The red head smiled, pleased. She had gotten Shego to think and honestly, she liked talking with Shego. Which is why she felt her mood plummet as she realized that Shego was getting up to leave. Immediately, Kim also stood up. "Where are you going?"

The older woman smirked. "Why do you need to know? Miss me already?" Shego enjoyed teasing Kim, even more so when the red head's cheeks began to turn in in color.

Kim looked away, embarrassed,. "No." she denied. "I just want to know." She looked back at Shego. "You always leave."

Shego tilted her head in thought. Where she was planning on going had nothing to do with Drakken so maybe it was alright to tell the kid. But then again, telling her would then lead to questions. With all her experience with law enforcement, Shego hated being asked questions. Looking at the sad little pout Kim had made Shego's mind up for her. She sighed dramatically.

"If you really must know, Ihaveadate." The last few words were jumbled as she tried to say them as fast as she could.

Kim's head snapped back up to attention. "You have a what?"

Shego sighed again. "A date."

"A date?"

"Yes Kimmie, a date."

"You have a date."

"Princess, I hate being asked things. I have a date and I need to go now so I won't be late."

Kim continued in her shocked state, Shego made a mental note to herself to have Sebastian check on the poor girl. _I think I broke Kim Possible._ Shego thought in amusement as she patted the red head's hair and walked back towards the house.

* * *

"Shego dates?" Kim asked for the third time. The butler had chuckled in amusement. He found it quite nice that the two women _obviously_ cared for the other. He chuckled again as he also thought of how stubborn one of them was, always denying her feelings.

"Yes Ms. Possible. Shego does date. Did you expect her to be a complete shut in?"

Kim looked guiltily at the floor. Her and Sebastian were in the living room, her reading and him cleaning. At first, the two did their own thing in silence, but Kim could not stop thinking about Shego, thus beginning this conversation.

"I just never saw her as one to go out with anyone. She's so…independent."

Sebastian nodded as he continued to dust. "Shego is indeed. But she is also wild. She has this fire inside of her, and without someone to tame it, she could get burned. Which is why I have no problem dating."

"Does she ever bring anyone home?" Her face turned red in embarrassment as she realized what she had asked.

In good nature, the butler laughed. "No. Shego has never brought anyone here. This is her sanctuary. I was quite surprised when she announced we were to be having a guest. Although I could not argue with our current guest."

"Thanks Sebastian."

"The old man brushed her off. "No need to thank me."

The two continued their activities. Kim tried to read through her book. However, once Kim had read a sentence, Shego would pop into her mind once more. _What is she doing on her date? Who is her date? Shego dates?! Why do I care?!_

Hearing an old man's chuckle brought her out of her mind. "Miss. Possible, if I didn't know any better, I dare say that you are jealous."

Kim's eyebrows almost disappeared. "Jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous?"

"There's no need to be embarrassed. How could anyone not fall for her. She truly has it all. Strength, beauty, amazing skill, why, she's your opposite and your equal put together into one. People just have to see past her rough exterior to see the real her."

"And for some reason you think that person is me."

"I do indeed. It's more of a hope actually, but as you say, 'Anything is possible for a Possible'."

The two laughed again. Their time together was quite enjoyable. Kim had a way of getting to know Shego, without Shego and Sebastian had the opportunity to meet the one person Shego hated almost as much as she liked. Done and satisfied with cleaning, Sebastian decided to make some tea, also claiming that he might as well start dinner. The idea shocked Kim. She had no idea that so much time had passed. Not for the first, or last, time Kim wondered where Shego was. She didn't have to wonder for very long. Just as Sebastian called, letting Kim know supper was done, Shego barged through the front door.

"Bastian! I'm home!"

In the kitchen, Kim could hear the old man's sigh. "Oh dear." He came out of the kitchen and walked straight up to Shego, who was soaking from the rain. "Didn't I tell you to take an umbrella?"

Shego grinned at him and took him under one of her arms. _Was Shego drunk?_ Kim thought, amused. "Bastian, I told you already. I have no problem being wet or anything else being wet." She laughed out loud at that. "Oh man, I am soooo hungry. What's for dinner?"

The butler removed himself from Shego and dusted himself off. "Coffee first and some water. Frankly, I'm a little disappointed in you Shego." He looked like he wanted to say more but couldn't because that was the moment Shego decided to empty her stomach.

* * *

While Sebastian cleaned the mess Shego had made, Kim took it upon herself to take Shego to bed. The brunette leaned heavily against Kim as they walked through the grand mansion. Once reaching the door Sebastian had given her directions to Kim paused. She had never seen Shego's room before. Even one at a lair, She had seen Drakken's rooms before.

"Kimmmmie" Shego slurred. "It's okay, go on in. I dare ya." She laughed, well tried to but instead hiccups were fused with the giggles. Kim rolled her eyes and opened the door. Inside was pretty much what Kim had expected. Green and black went together well in a stylish clash. There was a black love seat situated by one of the windows. A black couch in the front of a flat screen tv, with neon green accent pillows. A black dresser, and a little to the left was a huge four poster bed. Black silk sheets and green pillows, the fluffiest Kim had ever seen.

"Okay." Kim said as she stopped gawking. "Let's go to bed."

"Alrighty." Shego said with a grin as she pulled Kim tighter to her. Kim looked down in shock and embarrassment as she caught the gleam in Shego's eyes. Surprising her more, Shego led them to the bed and pushed Kim down on it. Kim's eyes almost leaped from her head when Shego straddled her.

"Shego, get off of me."

The inebriated thief only smiled coyly. "But Princess, I like being on top."

Kim struggled more. "Okay, now I know you're not drunk. You're just messing with me."

"Oh… am I?" Shego challenged. "If I wasn't drunk, I would never dream of doing this."

"Doing wh-" Kim tried to ask but was but off when Shego pressed her lips against hers. As she felt Shego's hands and lips working against her, on her mouth and body, Kim was lost in the bliss she felt once she got over her shock. She moaned as she felt Shego's hands squeeze her all over. Shego gasped as her thumbs brushed her nipples, as her mouth nibbled on her ear. She then felt her own hands tangle themselves into Shego's long beautiful mane. Once she had a firm grip on the hair, She yanked hard.

"Shit!" Shego slurred, angry. "Whatthahell?"

"Shego, stop. I know you're not…that way. You need to stop messing with me." Her breath was coming faster, she could feel the heat on her cheeks. She pushed Shego completely off of her and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Princess!"

"Tomorrow!" Kim yelled back as she slammed the door.

Shego, unaffected by the slam, fell asleep with a smile. Her date may have been a disaster, the end to the relationship in fact, but her night ended in heaven, almost.

Yup, Shego loved being home…


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe not the best name for Shego, but I really do like this one. Anyhoo, as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

Shego woke up feeling…happy? No that wasn't the right word. She was cocky as hell. Kimmie liked her, there was no denying that. The only denial came from Kim. _I'll get you Princess. Just you wait._

Rising up to start the day, Shego silently thanked whoever was up there that she never woke up with a hangover. After years of reckless drinking, Shego discovered her high tolerance for alcohol ever since the meteor. That also meant that she remembered everything from the night before. If she was more on the modest side, Shego would've had the decency to feel embarrassed over her actions. But this was Shego. She couldn't be happier. She even hummed as she went into her bathroom to take a shower.

After that, she gathered up some clothes and made her way out to the gazebo where Sebastian was sure to be waiting with breakfast. And knowing the old fart, as Shego lovingly called him, he would want answers for her behavior last night.

As she suspected, a table had been set in the middle of the gazebo, food already placed on plates, and one butler sitting, waiting. The sign that he was sitting meant that he had wanted to talk, proving Shego's earlier guess right.

At first, Shego merely said good morning and started to eat. She ignored the butler's sigh.

"Shaylynn, what happened last night?"

Shego growled. "Old man, I don't want to hear that name."

"Stop ignoring the question, _Shaylynn_."

"Why can't you let me eat?" The butler only continued to stare at her. His gaze was, demanding. Almost like a father's. The thought made her lips twitch, almost frowning. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Sebastian did. He reached over and held her hand.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

Shego looked away but continued to hold Sebastian's hand. "The date was fine. We went to a club. Dancing and drinking, the usual stuff you know? So then we go on to her apartment. I had planned on dropping her off and coming home, but she _insisted_. So I stayed. With the alcohol, I'm feeling good so when she gets on me, I'm okay with it." She took a little breath. "She's going down on me when it happens."

"Oh dear" The butler said as he guessed what Shego could've done, probably said. "You didn't."

Shego nodded. "Oh I _sooooo_ did." She looked towards the mansion as she smirked. "I _screamed_ Kimmie's name."

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear indeed. Helen did not like that one bit. And for the record, neither did I. So after some yelling and insults, I left and went to a bar. I got completely shit faced and came home."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing."

"Shaylynn, you need to tell Ms. Possible. Everything."

Shego sighed and took her hands away, standing up. "I can't. I'll keep her from Drakken's crazy 'Let's kill Kimmie' plan. She'll be safe. That's all that matters to me in all honesty. I can't let her be killed, Sebastian. It isn't right."

"Not telling her about your feelings for her is not right also. I want to see you happy, Shaylynn. That girl is your happiness. She is the only one who can keep up with you. Please, think about what I said."

Shego looked at the man who had been there for her, her whole life, the man who knew everything about her. "I can't." When his face fell, so did hers. "If she ever finds out the original plan, she'd never forgive me. I can't take that. I'd rather her not know ever. Once I can foil Drakken's plan, she goes. She'll go and we'll never see her again. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Gordon." The butler cleared the table and left.

This made Shego feel… "God, I feel like shit. I'm such a bitch."

"What makes you say that?" The voice, coming out of nowhere it seemed, make Shego turn almost in surprise.

"Jade?"

* * *

A soft knock woke a slumbering Kim. She stretched as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Her first thought was maybe the knock came from Sebastian, hopefully with breakfast. What if it was Shego? Should she pretend to still be sleeping?

"Miss, Shego has already eaten and I've decided to bring some breakfast up for you."

Kim let out a breath of relief, one she wasn't aware she had been holding. "Please, come in Sebastian."

The butler let himself in and began setting breakfast up on a table in the room. Kim rose from the bed and went over to join Sebastian. "How is Shego this morning?" Kim started out a tad awkwardly. Sebastian raised a brow, careful not to let Kim see.

"Yes, Miss Shego seemed to be in quite a good mood this morning." The butler smirked. "Any reason in particular for asking?"

"No, not at all. Sebastian, you cook so well. Everything is amazing."

The older man chuckled. "Why thank you Miss Possible. I do try my very best."

Kim grabbed the small plate that Sebastian had prepared for her. She walked over to the ginormous window in her room, one that faced the back of the house. The gazebo was easily visible. She stood there, nibbling on her food, as she thought. Maybe she could talk to Sebastian about what had happened with Shego last night. Kim felt her face begin to burn as she thought of Shego and her fiery touch.

"Miss Possible, are you alright?"

Her shoulders slumped as she looked down. Shego had seriously messed with her mind. She heard that when you drank, you revealed who you really were, who you really wanted. Was that true? This is sooooo the drama!

"Sebastian, could I ask you something?"

"Of course Miss Possible." His smile was so inviting, it gave Kim enough strength to tell him, but not turn around.

"Alcohol. Do you believe that if you have enough of it, you'd act as a completely different person? Do things you would never do sober? Be someone else then go back to normal once the effects wear off?"

The butler cleared his throat. He had a bad feeling that his ward was somehow the reason for this question. _Oh Dear._ But then again, _Perhaps I could use this to my advantage?_ "Miss Possible, this may not be what you want to hear but, I do believe that alcohol takes away our inhibitions. By drinking, we are able to do what we have always wanted to do without fear. Whatever happens is real."

Kim closed her eyes for a brief second. "That's what I was afraid of. Thank you Sebastian."

Just as she was about to turn away from the window and dismiss Sebastian so she could dress for the day when she caught sight of Shego walking out of the gazebo. For a second, Kim watched her. It almost looked like the woman was…laughing? Then she saw someone tackle her to the ground. Then kiss her?!

"Sebastian!" Kim cried out in shock.

Immediately the butler was at her side. He didn't ask what was wrong; he could see it for himself. He wasn't that old. "Oh dear."

Kim turned on him. "Who the hell is that?"

"That would be Miss Jade." Sebastian said quietly. He could not believe what he was seeing.

* * *

Jade's mouth on hers was like reading one of your favorite books for the millionth time. You knew what happened in the story, you remembered every major part. The little details you found on every re-read was what made it still a good read. For a tiny, little piece of time, Shego did not think of Kim. She completely forgot about her little 'incident' with the red head.

Jade had tackled her so that she fell on her back. The wind escaped from her lips just as Jade's fell upon them. Her breath had turned into a delicious moan as she explored well-known territory. Her hands ran themselves up and down Jade's back, feeling muscle ripple as the girl on top of her shivered in pleasure.

"Oh yeah baby." Jade moaned. Her hands had buried themselves into Shego's hair, slightly pulling, just as Shego liked.

Jade then began nibbling on her neck, time Shego took to continue their conversation. "How exactly is this going to help me?" She asked, her breathing barely uneven.

"Shhh. In a few moments," Jade bit her softly, earning her a moan from Shego. "You'll see, baby, you'll see. This will all work out."

"How-" She began to ask how she figured that, but Jade had ground herself against Shego. "Jade, stop. I don't like being in the dirt."

Jade tickled her ribs. "Shut up. You and I both know that the grass here is way to lush for us to actually touch the dirt." She leaned up and straddled Shego. She cocked her head to the left and smiled down at her friend. Her hands trailed down from Shego's hair, past her shoulders, and on her chest. She gave Shego a playful squeeze, making the green hued woman bite her lip to avoid making a sound. Jade pouted. Then she got a wicked idea.

Her hands let her chest and went back to her neck, where she played with the top button of Shego's shirt. The thief's breathing came faster in anticipation, yet she still tried to stop Jade, who only grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one of her hands. Shego could've broken out of the weaker woman's grasp. Jade was a fighter like her, but she just wasn't a criminal. And honestly, Shego didn't want to fight her.

Sensing the woman's acceptance, Jade continued to undo the buttons. Until she heard running steps. One of the step patterns were familiar, they were Sebastian's. That meant that the faster, lighter ones belonged to the great Kim Possible. Jade smirked down at the woman beneath her, whose shirt was only halfway unbuttoned. "Well, you hear that? Princess comes to the rescue. Just as I had planned."

"What?"

Jade laughed at her friend's dazed look. "Princess. Kim? She'll be here soon. And I suspect she will be angry with you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're still under her!"

Shego felt her eyes widen in shock as she looked at Kim. Her Princess in…heart covered pjs? How romantic. "Uhmm. I can explain?"

"You damn right will!"

Jade continued to sit on Shego, who tried to get up, as she laughed. "I can explain a whole lot better than she can. She seems to be a tad bit flustered." She looked back down at Shego. "Shaylynn? Be a dear and button your shirt back up."

Shego felt her face burn in embarrassment as she pushed Jade off of her, she willingly went this time. She was so embarrassed that she didn't realize that Jade had said her real name in front of Kim. Kim hadn't noticed because she was so furious, jealous, because of Jade. By the time her shirt was buttoned back up, Sebastian had caught up with Kim. One look around at the three women, he could already guess Jade's game. "Should I get some tea started?"

* * *

The tension in the gazebo was tangible. The air so thick with it that Kim found it hard to breathe. Why was she so angry about Jade? She had no say over whatever, or whoever, Shego did. She cut her gaze to her left and peeked at Jade. She had deep chestnut colored hair and piercing blue eyes. Arrogance seemed to seep from her pores. Immediately, Kim hated her. From the moment she saw her tackle Shego, Kim hated this woman.

The women sat in silence as Sebastian was away getting their tea. Jade, sitting so casually next to Shego smiled at Kim, then continued to stroke Shego's hair. Shego refused to look at anyone. Instead, she chose to focus on the nature around the gazebo. Kim fumed. How did this happen? _Why_ did it happen? What about last night?

"Shay" Jade called out in a sing songy way. "Stop tapping your foot. You're acting as if we're in trouble. We're not 16 anymore you know."

Shego narrowed her eyes at Jade. She tapped her foot louder. The Shego-ness of it made Kim chuckle…then wish she hadn't.

Both women looked towards Kim. One looked at her with ease, the other…not so much. Jade turned towards Shego completely and threw her legs into the green woman's lap. She flipped her hair with her hand and looked towards Kim. "I don't think we had time to properly meet. I'm Jade."

Ever the goody two shoes, Kim gave her a small smile. "We didn't. I'm Kim Possible."

Jade scoffed. "Just Kim would've been enough. I didn't need your whole name. Are you going to tell me your life story now too?"

Kim felt her anger rise again. But Shego intervened before Kim could. "Jade. Knock it off and leave her alone. Once Sebastian gets back, you and I are going to have a long talk."

Jade only smiled flirtatiously at Shego as she crawled completely into her lap. "Can it be a dirty talk?"

White knuckled and seeing red, Kim prepared to jump at Jade. Thankfully though, or maybe not, Sebastian arrived with tea.

He served each of the girls, quirking a brow at Jade and Shego, before taking a seat of his own. He looked at Shego with a tired glance. "What exactly is going on here?"

"After you left this morning, Jade surprised me."

Seconds of silence passed.

"What else? There is more to the story. If there wasn't, Miss Possible wouldn't have me so concerned for her hands and Miss Jade would be sitting on any of the available space in this lovely, grand sized, gazebo."

His words caused Kim to relax her hands, Shego to look at Kim's hands, and Jade to smile. "I have the best seat in the house by the way. And nothing happened. I came to see my Green Goddess. I missed her."

"Nothing happened?!" Kim shouted out in disbelief. She wasn't even aware she had stood up and stormed over to hit Jade until she felt Shego's hand grip her wrist. Shego had dumped Jade on the floor of the gazebo and was now glaring at her, ignoring Kim. "Stop provoking her. It's doing nothing for anyone. So just stop. Maybe this visit wasn't the best idea." She sighed. "Go home. We'll talk later." She sent Sebastian an apologetic look as she dragged Kim out and away from Jade.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim continued to follow Shego as she was led away from Jade. Other than Shego's hand on her wrist, Kim felt her hands clench and unclench with anger. Oh how she wanted to punch that _Jade_. How on earth did Shego stand her? Why was she even here?

She only came out of her thoughts when she noticed that Shego had put her in a car. The interior of course was black and green. It looked very expensive. When the car started moving, Kim hastened to buckle her belt, while Shego ignored hers completely. She didn't drive long, but when she stopped, Kim had calmed down…a little. She looked out the front window and saw that they were at a park. Shego stepped out of the car and walked away, expecting Kim to follow her, which Kim did.

Shego sat on one of the many, but more secluded, bench under shade. She patted the space beside her. When Kim sat, Shego let out a breath. "Jade is my closest friend. Kinda like what you have with the buffoon. We were best friends since we were born; our moms were best friends too. Even after my parents died, the comet gave us powers, Jade never left my side. When my rebellious stage hit, so did hers. We were never far from each other." Shego looked away from Kim and leaned back on the bench. "Then we became girlfriends. Yeah whatever, it wasn't a big deal. It was mostly sex. Actually now that I think about it, we stayed best friends; in private we were more, so basically friends with benefits. Since I turned to crime, and she has her career, we see each other less, but we still are close. And that closeness is what you saw."

Kim sat in thought. Was that really like her and Ron's relationship had been like? No. That was silly; Ron had totally been in love with her. Kim had thought she felt the same. "So when you see her it includes sex?" Kim heard herself blurt out.

Which made the thief burst out in laughter. "Oh my, Kimmie. She's not a booty call. We stopped the sex a while ago. We're just friends."

Kim's fists began to clench again. "I doubt she thinks the same."

"Is a certain Cupcake jealous?"

"No!" Kim quickly denied. As Shego laughed Kim wondered whether or not she wanted to talk about last night. But what if Shego didn't remember?

"Is there something on your mind? I promise Jade is no harm to you or anyone."

"I believe you, I just…I was thinking."

Shego smirked, but made sure Kim didn't see. "Princess, just say it. Either you hated it, or you want more. Simple as that."

"Uhmmm. You remember?"

"Well doy. I have a high tolerance. As soon as I stop drinking, the booze is burned away from me, allowing me to function properly faster and keep more of my memory."

"Oh."

Shego leaned up and turned towards Kim. She wanted to reach out, maybe brush her hand down Kim's cheek, run her thumb across her bottom lip, but she didn't. "Kim, I really wanted to do that. Don't doubt that. If that really bothered you, just tell me. After that, you can leave and never look back. I won't hate you, I won't come after you."

"What if I did want it?"

"What?"

"What if I wanted more of last night? What if I wanted you?"

Shego grinned cockily. "Then Princess, you've got a green goddess."

The nickname however made Kim frown. "I am never going to call you that."

"Really? Is it because of Jade?"

To Kim's silent response, Shego scooted closer and put her arm around the red head. "She's not that bad. She's amazing actually. I probably would've taken the world already with the rate of evil I had in my ideas. She convinced me that there was no need to be in charge and to let things happen. You should be thanking her. I would totally rule this world."

They both laughed. They both also enjoyed each other's presence. Shego took her opportunity, a leap of faith, as she reached out to Kim. She had a cautiously optimistic smile on her face as she brushed Kim's cheek with the tips of her fingers. All the while she had leaned closer to the red head. Thankfully, the girl had leaned in as well. Shego swore she could hear fireworks off in the distance as her lips finally, finally! met with Kim's.

* * *

"Miss Jade was all of that really necessary?"

"Of course Sebastian. If Kim saw that someone else wanted Shego, her own feelings would fly. Which they did." She gave the butler a cocky grin. "Which means… I'm a genius and I know it!"

The butler only sighed as he continued to read his book. He would never admit this out loud, but he was glad that Jade had come. Maybe now there was a chance that his little spitfire could be happy. Behind the sanctuary of his book, the old man smiled.

If Shego and Kim came back as a couple, Sebastian had no doubt that Shego would take Drakken out. Most likely, she would do it without Kim knowing. Hopefully, that was what would happen next. But he couldn't say for sure. In fact, he was worried. Shego was highly protective. She would want that blue dolt to be punished. Again, Sebastian could only hope for the best…

* * *

The two women lay on the hood of Shego's car. For the start, Kim had felt bad about sitting on top of it. The car seemed so expensive and delicate. Shego had only laughed at her and assured her that her 'baby' was nowhere near delicate. For a while after that, the two had just laid close to the other. Words weren't needed. It was…nice. Kim easily forgot about Jade. She had Shego now. And Shego had her, Kim Possible felt like she was walking on air. Shego felt differently about Jade. She wanted to choke her and hug her at the same time. She should've known that Jade would come up with some devious plot as soon as she told Jade about her deal with Drakken.

Drakken… Shego looked out of the corner of her eye at Kim. The girl seemed content, happy. She had a small, shy smile on her lips, which made Shego want to kiss her. Shego was happy too, which only made this more complicated. How could she tell Kim about this?

Shego was shocked out of her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrating.

Kim had also heard it. She watched curiously as Shego looked at her phone.

"Damn it." Shego said under her breath.

"What's wrong?"

Biting a black lip, Shego tried to think of an excuse. Drakken was calling her. Tonight, she could go and tell Drakken the whole thing was off. That would be the end of it. "I have to go somewhere. I'll take you back to my house and I'll be back soon."

Kim sat up. "Where do you have to go?" She asked but Shego had already hopped off the car and got inside.

The drive was fast and Kim could feel the urgency of it. She also felt the tension radiating from Shego. She wanted to ask her about her phone but Shego was in mission mode. All of her focus was on the road. Back at the house, Shego told her that Sebastian should have dinner ready and Jade would no longer be all…"She won't be a bitch anymore. She got what she wanted." Kim only nodded. Before she drove off, she smirked and told her pumpkin to come to her. Still in her seat, without a seatbelt of course, Shego leaned up and kissed Kim before finally speeding away.

* * *

Once again, Shego met with her employer in an abandoned warehouse. This time, something seemed…bad. As Shego stepped inside, her senses were immediately on high alert. She silently crept along the walls and under the windows. Her footsteps smoothly lay on the floor. Her breath seemed as if it wasn't there. She had made it into another room when the lights turned on, momentarily blinding the thief.

"Shego." Drakken's voice was not the usual shrill scream. Instead, he seemed tired, disappointed.

Shego straightened out of her sneaky mode and into sarcastic employee. "Dr. D, what do you want? No more meetings till the ball right? Plus I was having a pretty good night."

He stepped closer to the green woman and glared at her. "I know."

"You know?"

The blue man sighed. "Yes Shego." His voice turned to ice. "Ever since Kim Possible came to your house, I set up cameras to follow you. And, now I know, you have betrayed me."

Just as the Dr.'s voice, Shego felt her body freeze. He knew? Betrayed? Oh no. Shego tried to play it off. "Pshh. Dr. D, it's all part of the plan. We need her to trust me right? Well, she does now!"

"No!" He threw something at the wall, sparks were sent flying. With his other hand he reached into a pocket and produced a remote. Pressing a button, a screen appeared out of nowhere and a video began playing.

_"Pretty isn't it?"_

"_Yeah. It's beautiful actually."_

_"My mother built this when I was little."_ Shego heard hers and Kim's voices as she watched scenes of a few days ago play before her eyes. Drakken really did set up cameras. That bastard.

She then watched as she carried Kim back to the house after the girl had sprained her ankle.

_"Oh Princess, it's amazing how fast priorities can change. I'll keep ya safe. Don't worry. Drewbie isn't someone to be truly afraid of."_

Damn Drakken, damn him! Then the next day shown. Shego felt tears well in her eyes as she heard Sebastian tell her story to Kim.

"_I stayed with the Wegos, getting them ready for bed when I saw her parents go out to the tree house to talk to her. I never saw it happen but from what Shego told me at the funeral, her parents had sat with her. They talked out the little fight and promised she could go on her date the next night.__ Tonight was special-"_

Drakken clicked his remote and the recordings stopped. (Thankfully before the news about Shego's mom, she shouldn't have to know about that!) "Shego, Shego, Shego. What am I going to do with you?" He paced lightly in front of her before stopping. "Oh! I know!" He clicked another remote and a wall turned…revealing two redheaded boys.

"Wes! Wyatt!"

Shego immediately jumped towards Drakken, claws out and thirsting for blood. However, she stopped when she saw knives at the boys' throats. Two synthodrones stood by the boys, three surrounded Drakken and six were around Shego. If the boys weren't in danger, Shego could've taken them all. Drakken knew this and cruelly smiled. "Yes Shego, I have your brothers. And if you want them to remain safe, I suggest you listen and keep your promise of helping my plan go off without a hitch. If my plan fails and Kim Possible survives," He nodded towards the drone by Wyatt. The drone nodded back and pressed the knife harder against her brother's neck. When blood began to come from the freshly made wound, Shego jumped forward, only to be held back by two of the six surrounding synthofreaks. "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Drakken grew bold and walked away from his protective circle. He didn't flinch as Shego snarled at his closeness to her. "Tell me that you will help me kill Kim Possible. You won't intervene, you won't tell her of this plot. If you do," He looked back at her brothers, Wes looked scared, Wyatt looked just the same except blood covered his neck. "I think you get the point."

Shego thought about her options. When she could not think of one, she cursed. "Damn you Drakken. When did you get so crazy?"

He slapped her. "We used to be a team! If you hadn't betrayed me, we would be fine! Now tell me we have a deal or else one brother dies, I'll even let you chose which one."

"You sick bastard."

"I'm not hearing an answer!" Finally, the shrill yell came out.

Seeing no other option, Shego bowed her head down. "Fine. Just leave them out of this. And get rid of the cameras."

Drakken laughed cruelly. "We are back to business. In exchange for the cameras, your brothers will be with me until the day we kill Kim Possible. If you don't like that, I'll kill them first."

Shego didn't respond. She only glared at her old doof of a boss who had somehow turned into a truly evil man. "Fine. Now let me go."

"Excellent. Drones, show her out."

As the drones pushed her out, Shego could only give her brothers a small, somewhat reassuring smile. Even though their sister was 'evil', she was known for getting out of the worst of situations. Once outside, Shego ran to her car and drove home. She slammed the door when she got home and went straight upstairs. Jade and Sebastian both called out to her, Kim only stood confused by Shego's behavior, who had ran to not her room, but her parents'"

"Shay! Open the damn door this minute!"

"Fuck off Jade!"

"Bitch, don't talk to me like that! Something's wrong, I know it." Jade's voice went soft. "What happened, Shay?"

A thud came from the door; Jade having known Shego her whole life knew that her friend had thrown a ball of energy at the door. "Just leave me alone!"

Inside, Shego had sat on her parents' bed and held a picture frame in her hands. "What do I do mommy? How do I save Kim?" She stared into the green eyes of her mother and received no answer. Only then did Shego let her frustration fall out in the form of a single tear.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was a tough one. Shego remained locked in her parents' room. Jade went up there every two hours banging on the door, demanding to be let in. Shego wouldn't open the door. Sebastian however, had better luck. He went in to give her breakfast, he received no conversation, and he gave her the rest of her meals the same way. Kim on the other hand was scared to go near the door. _Is she like this because of our kiss? No, she can't be. She wanted it to._ When Jade wasn't there or Sebastian, Kim decided to sit by the door, just in case Shego came out. When she didn't, Kim decided to just talk.

"We're all worried about you. Even though it's just been a day. Sebastian says that you haven't acted like this ever…except when your parents died. He's really worried. Jade is pissed; you can tell I'm sure." Kim chuckled weakly before getting serious again. "I'm worried too."

Inside, Shego paced the room. She heard the pleas of her fellow housemates. Her time was spent plotting and planning, but nothing came. How would she save her brothers? How would she protect Kim? Saving both seemed impossible.

The next day passed the same as the first. The third day almost did as well as the fourth. Jade was beyond pissed now; Kim and Sebastian were only more worried. The only activity that day was when a postcard came.

Sebastian picked it up and read aloud. _"Hey Shego! Wes and I are doing great don't worry about us. Just remember what needs to be done. By the way, my neck is fine, so don't worry. Big Blue says that the ball is about one week from today. He'll meet you there and You Know Who MUST be there (or else). Don't ruin our night by doing something stupid. You know what will happen if you do, I sure do. See ya there Sis."_

"Hmm, how nice." Sebastian said.

"What ball?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, the annual charity ball. Usually Hego is the one to attend it in honor of the Gordon's. Just one is usually all that goes. This year is Shego's turn, which is why she's here."

Kim nodded. "What's the charity for?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gordon wanted to help teens who were homeless get an education. The money raised went into building homes where they could live while they went to school."

Then, Sebastian left to give the postcard to Shego but Kim stopped him. "May I?"

Sebastian was a bit surprised but he didn't let that show. He handed the girl the card and stepped aside, silently hoping that Kim would be able to get a reaction from Shego. With the card in her hands, Kim felt that she had a chance of seeing Shego. Spending four days locked in some room did not sound healthy. She was so worried about Shego. _What about our night under the stars? Is she regretting what we did?_ Kim wanted some answers.

She knocked hesitantly on the door. Inside, Shego looked towards the door. "Shego?" She heard Kim's voice. It only made her look away in guilt and want to crawl into some dark, abandoned ditch. "There's a postcard for you. It's from the Wegos."

The news had Shego pulling the door open and snatching the card out of Kim's shocked hands. "You came out." Kim said in surprise. Shego ignored her as she read.

Kim became concerned when she saw sparks fly from one of the older woman's hand. "Are you alright?"

Shego looked at her. "Kim, you need to go."

"What?"

Shego pushed past her and headed to the room she occupied. There, Shego began to pack Kim's things. "Shego! What's going on?! Why are you making me leave?"

"It's been a week. There's no thief. You're not needed anymore."

If the thief had used a different tone, Kim might have continued to fight. But Shego's tone had been …cold, almost frozen. She didn't even notice when Jade walked past the door. "What the hell is going on here?"

"She's leaving." Shego replied stiffly, not bothering to look at Jade. She continued to pack.

"Leaving? Why? Didn't something happen between you? Something _good_?"

"Stay out of it Jade, I'm warning you. For once, keep your nose out of my business."

Jade walked to Shego and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Talk to me Shay."

Her hand was roughly shaken off and she was ignored. That pissed Jade off. She was about to forcibly turn her friend to face her, but Shego had taken Kim's bags and was making her way downstairs. She managed to grab hold of Kim's communicator and was calling Wade now. It was only a few minutes before a helicopter was in front of the mansion.

Shego forced Kim into the copter, Kim only fought a little. She wasn't one who was good with rejection. Feeling so down, she missed Shego's look of pain and weak apology. "This is for your own good."

She was watching the helicopter fly away when Sebastian and Jade came out. "What the hell?!"

"Why is Miss Possible leaving?"

"Sebastian get me my catsuit, Jade, don't follow me."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Jade yelled as she followed Shego back into the house. "What the hell is going on? One minute you're locked in that room, the next you're kicking out the best thing for you!"

"Jade! For once, just listen to me! I have to do this. Just trust me."

Sebastian came into the room where the two friends were fighting and handed Shego her suit. "Please try to be home before dinner. I plan on making your favorite."

Shego gave him a weak smile. "I'll be back." She then took Jade aside. "I need you to stay here just in case something happens."

Their fight was forgotten, for now. "What's going on?" Shego shook her head.

"If what I plan tonight works, I'll tell you everything, I swear." Shego pleaded her friend. As always, Jade gave in.

"Fine, but _I_ swear if I get chewed out by Sebastian for letting you do whatever you plan, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Yeah yeah, just keep your eyes and ears open."

"I will."

* * *

"She did what?"

Kim nodded sadly. "She did. There's no use asking again. I just wish I knew why."

Monique sat with Kim as she spilled her guts. She told Monique how Shego had hired her to protect a house from a thief, who supposedly did not exist, about the time she spent with Shego, enjoying every moment, meeting Jade and her messed up scheme, about the kiss (both of them) and the day she left.

"So yesterday Shego freaks and sends you packing."

"She packed everything for me."

"Nw girl, nw." **(A/N Nw=no way) **"Green girl has lost her damn mind."

"No, there has to be something. Something about the postcard she got. As soon as she read it, she freaked."

"Girl, maybe you should go check on her." Kim only gave her a look. "What? Just check on her. Forget about the kiss and possible rejection for a while. Obviously this girl was bothered by something personal. She might need someone."

"She has Jade." Kim said grumpily.

"She might want you."

And that conversation was why Kim was heading back to Shego's house. This time she did not call for a ride, she didn't even let Wade know. She took her own car, straight from the mall where she had been talking with Monique. As she drove, Kim wondered if Shego would be mad at her for coming back unannounced. It only took her a second to realize she didn't care. Monique was right. She needed to figure out what was wrong with Shego. What she saw was something she could have never anticipated.

At the door, Jade was surprised to see Kim. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Shego. I'm worried about her."

"Well don't. She isn't good for you." She began to close the door, but Kim put her foot against it.

"Weren't you the one trying to get us together?"

Jade scoffed. "I was wrong. She's in some shit that you don't want."

"Let me in."

"No."

Kim pushed with all her might and ran passed the knocked down Jade. "Shego!" Kim called as she ran through the house. "Shego! It's Kim; I'm here to see you!"

Remembering where Shego's room was, she went there first. The door was opened slightly and Kim walked up to it. She softly pushed it open and peered inside. One the bed, Shego lay resting. Sebastian was holding her hand and stroking her face. Stepping inside, Kim could see that Shego had quite a few bandages on her arms, neck, and legs. Her soft gasp alerted Sebastian.

"Miss Possible, what are you doing here?"

Kim let her shocked body fall into the unoccupied chair that was also beside Shego's bed, presumably Jade's, who had come to the room.

"She's here uninvited and unwelcome."

"I'm here for Shego." Kim said softly, still shocked. "What happened?"

"She got the shit beat out of her, that's what happened."

"Jade." Sebastian reprimanded, which had no effect on the girl whatsoever.

"She left to somewhere after she sent you away. A few hours later she come home bloody, battered, and bruised. Since then she has been in and out of unconsciousness."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. And something tells me that somehow, this is your fault." Jade said.

"Excuse me? How would this be my fault?"

Jade narrowed her eyes and came up to the redhead dangerously. "Shay was doing fine. I came to see her and how she was doing. The minute I get here I see that she's got this problem that's messing with her life. And that problem was you."

"Me?"

"What shit she's in now is worse because of you too. You should just leave. When she wakes up, I can guarantee that she won't want to see you. I can also guarantee that I won't let you anywhere near her."

Kim stood up and got into Jade's face. "Now wait just a minute! I care for her too. I never want to cause her any problems. I'm here because I wanted to see her, I needed to. I won't leave until she tells me to." With that, Kim defiantly plopped down into the seat.

Sebastian was about to, again, reprimand the ladies but a groan stopped him. "Oh my head. All this yelling is _so_ not helping me."

"Shego!" Kim leaned up in her seat and took Shego's hand.

Said thief raised her brows at this but said nothing. "What happened? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you? Oh Shego, what happened?" The thief winced from the flood of questions. Should she tell Kim? She shut her eyes as she thought of the previous night.

After she had sent Kim home, Shego had run off to Drakken. She planned on breaking her brothers out. Drakken must've finally grown some brains because he had synthodrones waiting for her. Their fighting had gotten so much better because Shego got the shit beaten put of her. She didn't even see her brothers. All she saw were synthodrones with better fighting and weapons, deadly ones. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that both Jade and Sebastian had left. She also didn't notice that Kim had brought her other hand to cup Shego's cheek. When she did, she opened her eyes.

"Shego…" the younger woman softly pleaded. "Please tell me what happened."

Those damn olive eyes were so tempting! Shego wished she could tell Kim. But the message last night was clear. Drakken's hold on her was too strong. To save her brothers, Shego had to give up Kim. A tear fell down her cheek as she turned her face away from Kim. Kim only saw Shego shut her eyes; she didn't see the lone tear as it made its way down Shego's cheek.

Kim sighed and lowered her hand. Shego's turning away from her hurt, a lot. She felt like she wanted to cry too. "I can't tell you Kim. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. You've sent me home with a lot worse." And that was true. But it had only happened once. Both women remembered it well. It was another reason Shego couldn't stand the disgusting place called Bueno Nacho.

"Just watch, in a few days I'll be up and ready to go to a ball filled with people I hate." Her tone was joking, but both women knew it was fake.

"Jade seems to think that this is because of me. If you told me what happened, I could understand why she seems to think that."

Shego groaned mentally. Damn Jade. She sighed. "Jade is just worried about me. I left her behind yesterday and she's pissy. Don't take anything she says about this to heart."

"Okay screw her, I need to know what happened to you Shego. I… I care for you so much now."

Slowly, the redhead's fingers laced themselves with Shego's. The action caused Shego to look down at their hands. The sight made Shego want to bring their hands up and kiss Kim's lightly. "I care for you too Pumpkin. I really do, I thought I've made it obvious."

"You practically threw me out of your house."

Shego huffed indignantly. "I packed your bags _and_ called you a ride."

Before the two could start a happy, playful argument, Shego continued to speak. Her heart broke as she put Drakken's plan in motion. "Listen," She put a hand to Kim's cheek, which the redhead leaned into. "In order to prove that I'm okay, let me take you out once I'm better."

"Take me out?"

"Yeah. There's this stupid event I have to go to-"

"The charity ball?"

"Yeah… How do you know about that?" Shego asked as she cocked her head slightly in confusion.

"Sebastian told me about it when the postcard came."

When Kim mentioned the card, Shego's demeanor changed. Her eyes hardened and her mouth turned down. "Shego, what is it?"

The thief blinked and shook her head. "Nothing. Look, do you want to come with me or not? Going with you would make it so much better." Shego added sweetly.

"Will you be okay for it?"

Again, the thief huffed. "Of course I will! I heal fast. I should be fine tomorrow. These people just think I need to be cared for like a baby!" Shego stated loudly, hoping that Jade and Sebastian could hear her.

Kim chuckled at the woman's childish antics. She was honored by the invitation. Plus, seeing that Shego was okay made her feel all the more better. "I'll go with you."

_No Kimmie…change your mind!_ "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Kim laughed. "Why wouldn't I? Just one condition though…"

Shego frowned. "What is it?"

"I want this to be considered a date."


	10. Chapter 10

**Laaaaaaate! I know and apologize. School work and another little project for this has eaten my time away. Anyhoo, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"You must stop this game, Shaylynn." Sebastian pleaded as Shego made her way out of her bed. She chose to ignore her lifelong friend and made her way out of the room. The butler stubbornly followed her. "You cannot continue to fight this man by making your own rules! Miss Possible's life is at stake. Maybe even your own life. Can't you see that?"

Shego growled in frustration. "Of course I can!" She turned and faced the old man. "I'd risk my life for hers. I'd willingly die just so she could get away. That's why there's a chance that whatever I plan will work. It has to."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Is that how the game will end? Your life for hers? What makes you think you will win if you are not alive to see it through?"

"My death will give her time. She's Kim Possible. She can do anything. That includes saving the day and her life, and winning this damn game."

Old brown eyes misted as Sebastian continued his plea. "You don't have to die, Shay. You cannot let it come to that."

Shoulders sagging, Shego looked away from her friend. "If it comes down to my life or hers, I'll gladly give mine." She looked up and directly into Sebastian's eyes. "You have to get that in your head."

Without another word, Shego turned and left Sebastian behind. She spent the majority of the day in her gym that was set up in the basement. It was high tech and extremely spacious. She worked her way to a sweat, even though her body screamed out for her to stop. But she refused. She needed to train. She needed to be able to protect Kim.

"If you pass out, you won't get much done you know." Jade said as she walked into the gym. She had on shorts and a sports bra. She walked by Shego and made her way to the treadmill. "Shut up." Shego huffed as she lifted more weights. Jade only rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know what your plan is but I know that when you need help, I will be there." Jade let her words fade before continuing. "I'm just not sure if Kim should." Shego ignored her and continued her workout.

Jade went on talking. "You're right. Training builds up strength. But you need to rest. You took a lot of blows. Even I got worried there for a minute."

Shego slowed down as she remembered the night she was horribly ambushed. She had made her way back to the hideout she had last met Drakken. He was too dumb to move anyway. But maybe not, because he had been waiting. Her brothers were no longer there. Only synthdrones that could fight and repel her powers. It was an embarrassing loss and only made Shego angry. The attack also had her feeling…vulnerable. But she chose to repress that, instead she focused on her anger. Her anger fueled her as she continued her workout. Jade noticed but didn't say anything.

"Anyway. I came here to talk about your date with little Kimmie. What exactly were you thinking?"

"It makes it seem like I'm going through with Drakken's dumb ass plan. It also allows me to keep an eye on her." Shego huffed.

"Yeah…but a date?"

Shego shrugged as much as she could while running. "It's what she wants."

"Just what she wants?"

Pressing on the machine, Shego hopped off the treadmill and grabbed a towel. She avoided answering some more as she went to grab a bottle of water. Her actions only made Jade smirk. "I'm not hearing an answer!" She teased.

Shego growled. "Don't be annoying."

"Don't be a bitch."

The thief sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Would it be bad if she admitted that she really wanted this date? Would Jade laugh if she told her friend that her heart nearly burst with happiness and shock when Kim had requested their time would be a date? "I want Kimmie." She said in a whisper. "We both know that. I have to keep her safe. That's all that matters to me."

Jade walked over to her friend and put an arm around her. "I know. And I promise you, we will keep her safe."

Shego nodded then Jade asked the one question that had been in her mind since Shego was attacked. "Why don't you tell her about all of this? She should be able to help, right? She is a little teen hero isn't she?"

The green hued woman's fists clenched, a look of determination came onto her face. "I am going to protect her. No matter what. That blue bastard will never lay a hand on her." She then looked at her friend in a look that Jade had never seen. It was… desperate. "If I tell her the truth, the whole truth, about this horrible plot that I went along with, I'll lose her. She'll never look at me with kindness, only hate. She would never give me the chance to be with her that I now have. I can't lose that Jade. I _can't_ lose her."

Jade only took Shego completely into her arms and stroked raven hair. "I know, Shay, I know. No matter how this plays out, I'll help you protect her." She then pushed Shego away to look in her eyes. "We _will_ stop this blue bastard."

The two girls smiled and began to make plans against the big blue dolt.

* * *

"Girl. I cannot believe you. You work fast." Kim giggled at her friend. "Like for real Kim! You go over there to demand answers and you get a date! Why can't I find me some handsome man?"

Kim rolled her eyes at her friend's self-pity. Although, on the inside, Kim was ecstatic. She had a date! With Shego! She felt like her heart was going to explode. And due to her hero days, Kim knew what an explosion was like. "Yeah. I'm pretty happy about it too."

Monique gave her a look. Again, Kim rolled her eyes. "Alright! I'm soooo happy. I really like her Mo!

The African girl laughed. "You don't have to tell me. I can see it in your eyes, girl. Speaking of, when is your date? What are you doing?"

"We're going to a ball."

"Romantic!"

"Heh, yeah. And it's in a few days, four I think."

"You are so lucky we're at the mall, you need a dress girl!"

And so, the friends spent almost the next two hours shopping for the 'perfect' dress. The day was amusing because Monique had plenty of questions about Shego. Kim only gave out so little. She was not sure how Shego would feel if she was talking about her. Monique also tried to find out more about Jade, which amused Kim even more. After finding the dress, Kim felt like walking on air. She hoped Shego liked it too. The friends then parted ways, Monique going to work and Kim off to a mission.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

The boy looked slightly confused. "There's a message for you from an unknown. They say that they want to meet with you, only you. Uhm," he pressed on his keyboard. "They also say that they have 'important information on Shay'. Do you know a 'Shay'?

The message instantly grabbed Kim's attention, which Wade noticed. "Should I read the rest of the message?"

"Yes!"

Wade was a little taken back but went on. "Okay, they say to meet in an hour by the old bridge." Kim was about to take off when Wade stopped her. "Are you sure you want to go? I could contact GJ for some back up."

"Wade, it's fine. I think I know who it is. If I need help, I'll call. Okay?"

The computer master still seemed unsure, but he trusted Kim. "Alright. Keep me posted."

Kim nodded. "Will do!"

Kim disconnected the call and immediately went out to her car. The bride mentioned was about 45 minutes away. Her thoughts were racing. Was it really Jade? What happened with Shego? Was she alright? She hoped nothing had happened. When she arrived, Kim saw that she still had about 10 minutes. So she figured walking around would pass that time. It was 15 minutes before someone called her name.

"Kim."

The red head turned in shock. How had someone snuck up on her? She then heard laughter. "Relax 'Pumpkin'. It's just me."

"Jade."

"Yes me. Look," She frowned. "Shay doesn't know I'm here and she can't." She went on before Kim could say anything. "Don't go to the ball. There's nothing good for you there."

"What?"

"Don't go. How can I say it any simpler? Are you stupid or something? Don't go on your date! There's no purpose to it."

Kim grew suspicious. "Why don't you want me to go?"

Jade glared at her. "You're going to screw things up. Shay can't be distracted that night. You won't help her by being there."

"Why do you hate me? How would I mess things up for her? What are you even talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't be there. Call her and cancel."

Shego's friend looked dangerous. She was angry and Kim could see that anger radiating from her. For one second, Kim considered doing as the girl before her said. But only for a second. The only way Kim would cancel would be if Shego told her to her face. "No. If Shego doesn't want me there, she should be the one to tell me. And I have a feeling that the only one who doesn't want me there is, you."

Unbelievably Jade began to laugh. "Oh, you stupid bitch. I may not like you but I'm trying to help. Really. There are plans that night that are going down. Shego doesn't need to be distracted."

"Why do you keep saying that! What happens at a ball that's so important that Shego can't be distracted!"

"Don't yell at me Miss Priss! You know what, screw it! Talking obviously won't get through your head." Jade went over to Kim just like an animal stalked towards its unsuspecting prey. "Look, if I see you there," Her voice low and threatening. "I'll beat your ass. And you should know, when we spar, I manage to beat Shay's ass. I'm better than her, and I'm better than you." In Jade's mind she corrected herself. Obviously, Shego was the stronger one but Kim didn't need to know that. Then, to anger Kim some more, Jade reached out and petted the girl's head and smiled. "Now, go be a good little Kimmie and run along home."

Kim was infuriated. What the hell was this girl's problem!? Before she could yell some more, and maybe throw a punch, Jade had already left her. So, to no one in particular, Kim threw her hands up and yelled, "What the hell!"

* * *

Shego felt ridiculous. She was in her room, pacing. In her hand was her phone. Not a cell phone, her home phone. She was nervous. "Nervous? Me? No. I'm just pacing for no reason." She nervously blabbered to herself. "All I have to do is call her and give her details about our… _the_ date." As she still remained nervous, she growled. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Finally fed up with herself, Shego stopped her pacing and dialed Kim's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Kim…It's me."

On the other side of the line, Kim had a moment of panic as she thought of Jade's words. Was Shego going to cancel? "_Hey…"_

"Hey. I just wanted to call and give you details about the ball."

Relief washed through Kim. "The ball is in four days. But it won't be in Go City."

"_Why not?"_ Kim asked. She couldn't help but smile a little when she heard Shego laugh.

"These rich bastards want to show how rich they are by making the ball as elite and exclusive as possible. But anyway, this year it's up in the Alps. To make things easier, I want to leave two days before. We'll hop in my jet and I can get us there in no time. That way you can explore the mountains and I can catch up with some people."

Kim pouted as she held onto her phone. She hoped that her and Shego would spend time together. Oh well, at least she had the date to look forward to. She would see Shego in a dress, sexy as usual. Her hair would be done up most likely. And maybe they would dance. To feel Shego's arms around her was something that Kim had come to yearn for. That was also the second thing she looked forward to on this date. The first being the feel of Shego's li-.

"Princess, you there?" Her princess hadn't spoken in some time. Shego wondered if she had said something that Kim hadn't liked. Would Kim change her mind? Silently, Shego hoped that she would. If Kim wasn't there, Shego would completely ignore the ball and hunt Drakken down.

"_Yeah! Sorry! I was…thinking."_

Ooooooh. Shego smirked. Was little Kimmie fantasizing? "It's alright Kimmie." Shego purred. "Look, come back to my house tomorrow. Make arrangements today and we'll go from there. Okay?"

Kim nodded…then realized how stupid that was. _"Yes. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"Of course Princess."

Shego hung up with phone with a smile. Then her thoughts came hard. Kim had agreed to go to the Alps with her. The little hero really wanted this date. All the thief wanted was to keep Kim safe. Could she do that and at the same time enjoy this opportunity to know Kim?

Despite it being early, Shego showered and went to bed. As she tossed and turned, going over and over her plans in her mind, Shego found it hard to sleep. But once her thoughts turned to the Alps, Shego found a smile. She thought of Kim, who would be beautiful of course there was no denying that. And for one night, she would be Shego's. "Mine…" Shego whispered as her smile grew.

Her last conscious thoughts were of her and Kim. They were holding each other closely. Shego and Kim were smiling as they whisked across the dance floor, dancing the night away…


	11. Chapter 12

**I am still alive! Vacation was long and awesome, then school killed that fun. I also got caught up in a new one shot(that's really long) and a possible sequel! To what I won't say...yet.**

* * *

In the morning, Shego was in a frenzy. The previous night had been spent by her packing mission gear and fancy clothes. Jade had also packed, however she was going to be coming to the Alps a day after her and Kim. Sebastian had also prepared for the trip. All he did was prepare and lay out all of what Shego packed. The Gordon mansion seemed to be like some headquarter for some spy corporation.

Out of the three of them, Shego was the strongest. But today, she was nervous and out of her mind. The plan was set in two days. That gave Shego and Kim plenty of time alone. Shego was worried about two things. One: would the time alone be awkward? Two: what if Kim changed her mind about being her date? Two days is plenty of time for a decision to be made. When the doorbell rang, Shego's time to think had run out. She dropped what she was doing and ran into her bathroom for some reason. Jade rolled her eyes and continued her own packing. Sebastian on the other hand went to the door to let Kim in.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Shego berated herself. Why did she get nervous when Kim was involved? It never was a problem before. She was Shego! Tough as nails merc, ex-hero, world's most dangerous woman, and the greatest (ex) thief. Allowing some girl to mess that up with a simple smile was embarrassing. She was Shego! She needed to be tough. Taking a deep breath, she checked herself in the mirror. She ran her hand through her hair a few times and then walked out of the bathroom.

What she saw surprised her. Jade was sitting on her bed and Kim was in her favorite chair. The two women were speaking as if in a friendly conversation. Immediately, her suspicion for Jade ignited. What was her best friend up to? Did she even want to know?

"Shego. There you are. You've kept your guest waiting, didn't your mother teach you better than that?"

"Oh bite me Jade." Shego shot back as she went back over to her bag.

"Already have my lovely Green Goddess, already have." Jade only laughed as Kim blushed and Shego flipped her the bird. Shego continued to flip her the bird as she zipped up her bag and grabbed Kim's hand and led her out the door.

"Sebastian, I assume you have a car waiting, correct?"

"Yes Miss Gordon, it's right in front and will take you straight to the airport."

Shego smiled as she thanked her oldest friend. She then walked out of the house. Kim followed her. "So, why did Jade tell me that she was going to meet up with us later?"

Shego wanted to slap Jade. Her coming was meant to be a backup plan. No one was supposed to know. Using a skill obtained through her years of being a thief, Shego quickly made up a little white lie. "Jade is an old family friend, she practically is family. Her being there is just a show of support. I hate going to these things with my family, so I usually just brought her."

The answer however made Kim a little jealous. "But I'm here. Aren't I your date? Do you need Jade there?" When Shego faltered in her step, Kim continued her questioning. "Have you changed your mind about taking me?"

Shego completely stopped, dropping her bags as she turned to face Kim, and grabbed her shoulders. "Kim, I would never change my mind about you, I really like you. It's just a change from the other times I've had to go." That was more or less the truth... "Jade will be there. I'm sorry if it bothers you but I need her there. She's my support.'' She gave Kim a small smile and let one of her hands go up to cup Kim's cheek and let the other slide down to her waist. "But with you, I could probably call her once we're there and say that I don't need her."

Kim felt bad. "Wait, Shego. I was just a little... bothered. That's all. If you need her, I really have no right telling you not to have her come. That was me crossing the line."

With Kim apologizing, Shego felt worse. Her hand slipped a little from Kim's cheek. It was still there, but her guilt made her want to tear her hand away. That, however, would make Kim suspicious. Instead, she swallowed her guilt and put on a smile. "If you were taking me to some important thing and told me we were going to be meeting up with the buffoon, I'd flip my lid too."  
The two women smiled and continued onto the car.

* * *

"I expect that you will be departing as well, Miss Jade?"  
"Yup. We both know that Shay needs me there."  
The butler frowned. "You will keep her safe?"  
Jade rolled her eyes, but she also gave the old man a hug. He had been in her life for almost as long as he had been in Shay's life. "I promise to bring her home safe."  
"And Miss Possible?"  
Jade sighed. "Okay. I guess I can help Miss Priss."  
Sebastian smiled. "Good. Now, let me go and prepare some dinner. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

* * *

Kim wasn't surprised when she saw Shego's sleek jet. It was all black with two neon green stripes on each side. Even Kim had to admit the jet was awesome. She stood by the doors of the hangar as Shego went from the car to the jet, packing all their supplies. She had offered to help but Shego had merely waved her off. Kim huffed but she let Shego work. As Shego worked Kim took the time to observe her... friend? Were they friends or something more now? Hmm... They never really talked about where they stood now. Obviously they had something.

"Princess! I'm done packing. Are you ready for a ride?" Shego asked as she leaned against her jets door. There was a sparkle in her eye as she winked at the red head. She was damn proud of her jet and she wanted to show Kim why.

"Yeah. I'm coming!"

Shego grinned as comments flashed in her mind, but she held back. She then turned away and began the takeoff sequences. Due to her expertise, the \jet was ready within a few minutes and soon they were in the air. Shego set the autopilot and left the cockpit. She sat on one of the luxurious couches besides Kim. To her surprise, the redhead was looking out of the window, mesmerized. Almost as if she had never flown in her life. Surely being a teen hero gave her plenty of chances to fly.

"Princess? They're just clouds. Nothing too amazing."

Kim turned towards her with a calm, serene look on her face. "Of course it's amazing. The thought of flying up here so high? It truly is a wonder created by man. Think of how different the world would be if we never had this chance." She turned towards the window once more.

Her words had made Shego smile. In her head, the words Kim said were changed. _I wonder how different my world would be if I had never met you._ As Kim watched the clouds fly by, Shego watched Kim. Her elbows were on her knees; her hands were intertwined as her chin rested on them. Every few minutes, Kim would let out a contented sigh. She was at peace here..._ at peace with me._

Eventually, Shego also looked out the window. By now, they had reached the part of the flight where there were clouds above them and clouds below. Personally, this was Shego's favorite time. Like Kim had said, it was amazing. As a child, Shego had always answered the old question "If you had superpowers, what would they be?" with the ability to fly. She didn't want to shoot lasers from her eyes, what if they accidently went off? She didn't want super strength; she did not want to look like the She Hulk. She had just wanted to feel the freedom. So, as soon as she could, Shego got a jet. Even though she couldn't feel the wind, she still could feel the freedom of going wherever she wanted, whenever.

"Shego?"

"Yes, Kimmie?"

"Have you ever wanted to fly? Just to spread your wings like any bird can and just go?"

Again, her words made Shego smile. _God, we are so alike._ "Honestly, I did. It's why I have this jet actually."

Kim smiled in content. "Of course."

Not another words was said by either female. Just actions. Shego lifted up the armrest between them and scooted closer to Kim. She brought the younger girl to her and held her. Together, they sat and watched as the clouds went by. Soon, perhaps too soon, a ding was heard signaling it was time for the descent. Shego groaned but left Kim to land.

Beauty surrounded the two. Once again, Kim was mesmerized. Being the hero, Kim traveled. But she never really stopped in one place to take in the sights. She was glad that she was with Shego her first time. She blushed as she realized just how that could be taken.

"Kimmie, your face is red. We just got out of the plane, is it really that cold here?"

Kim blushed harder. "Yeah... I'm not used to such cold weather."

Shego smirked. "Riiight."

As Shego carried their bags, she led them into a waiting cab that Sebastian had called for them. As the ride to the hotel went on, Shego found herself becoming more and more nervous. Usually on these trips, now would be when Jade and her made out in the cab as the driver took them to some bar. Then, from there they would stop by a store and buy some wine. After that quick stop, they would finally check into the hotel, well not really check in. The Gordons had their own private room set up. All they had to do was call in and simply walk in. After checking in, Shego and Jade would spend the night drinking, watching movies, and sometimes fool around. However, with Kim that was not an option. This was not a trip for fun. This was a mission.

When they pulled up to the hotel, Shego couldn't help but smile. There were some great memories of this place. Family memories back from when her parents were still alive. Friend memories of her and Jade and other people she had gotten to know over the time, people who were close to her even though she came every three years. This place was an escape. She looked at her current companion. This trip would be great, and yet it could end tragically wrong. She desperately hoped she could make this all work out.

Immediately, Shego was hit with familiar sights and smells of the Elite. The main Lobby was brightly lit and people stood or sat in groups idly chatting. As it always had, the ceiling had beautiful paintings that just made you want to cry. Right in the center, the world's biggest, most elegant chandelier hung. Its beautiful crystals sending ray of light throughout the lobby.

"Shaylynn Gordon! Is that you?"

Shego smiled and put down the bags and received her friend's hug. "Yeah yeah, it's me." She said in a fake bored voice. Kim silently became jealous as she saw someone blonde embrace her Shego, calling her a name she herself had yet to call Shego.

"How have you been?! I always miss you when you aren't the Gordon to come. Henry is so serious and Micah is just too damn obsessed. I am always in need of some lovin' from a certain Gordon but _they_ are never here. Care to explain?" The blonde had trailed a finger down Shego's chest and her tone was flirty and teasing. It made Kim see red. What made it even worse was to see that Shego was calm. She hadn't even told the blonde that she was with Kim!

Shego put a pouty face on. "Aww, poor Aubrey. Why don't I give you some advice?"

Aubrey smiled and leaned even closer.

"Get someone like I did." Shego whispered before she abruptly moved away from Aubrey and pulled Kim to her side. She smiled and kissed Kim on the cheek. "I'm sorry Aubrey but I'm finally with the girl I've been talking about. I couldn't be happier."

Instead of rage, as Kim expected, Aubrey smiled. "Finally! I was tired of hearing about her. I was always amazed how many times you could bring her up in a few days. I'm happy for you Shaylynn, really I am."

With a final wave and a promise to share a meal, Aubrey left. Shego was left smiling as they continued their way all throughout the extravagant hotel. Calling it a hotel seemed to be an insult. As they walked, Kim playfully bumped into Shego. "So, how many more hearts are you going to break while we're here?"

Shego laughed. "Oh Kimmie, I'm a one woman woman. In order to tell all these obsessed people to move on is to break their hearts. I'm sure you don't mind that. After all, I'm all yours now."

Kim blushed, but it was true. She was happy about that and she really was Shego's. And Shego was hers.  
"So I guess that makes me yours right?"

Shego paused, but the her face broke out into the biggest grin ever. "Yeah. You're mine and I'm yours. I think I like the sound of that."

"I do too."

Shego leaned over and pecked Kim on the cheek. It was a swift kiss, but it was so very sweet. At the same time, she put the key in the door and their night officially began.


	12. Chapter 13

First thing planned for the evening was the elegant dinner, which was then followed by a social gathering. Usually Shego, along with Jade would attend the dinner. There, they would attract many glares and disapproving shakes of heads as they laughed and fooled around. They would flick each other with food, tease each other with their bodies, and laugh and point at any of these pompous fools as deemed by Shego. She was sure that the party planners hated them by now. It really didn't matter however. Shego's family was very powerful. They were at the top of the Elite.

It wasn't something she was too proud of. Shego hated the attention. Here, she was simply Shaylynn Isabella Gordon, the daughter of Henry Jacob Gordon and Isabella Renee Gordon, the two most powerful people in Go City. Her father had been very active in politics; he was also mayor for many years. Her mother had been very active in the role of the Mayor's wife. The people had seen her as kind, strong, and someone that a city could look up to. Her parents had been a symbol of hope in a city that had once been ravaged by crime. With the will and determination of her parents, Go City had become a Utopia.

When they left, so did that perfect city.

The crime had come back. With the help of Team Go, the crime stayed low. At first, Henry had the idea of becoming super heroes in order to keep the dreams of their parents alive. But, just as Shego knew it would, the heroism got to his head. That eventually drove Shego over the edge. She was so young, her own life barely thought out. She was scared and felt so very alone. Her only solace was Sebastian and tending to the twins.

Foolishly, she had bought into the idea. After all, there was nothing for her. Her days were longer. The nights seemed darker. Her life felt colder. She believed that if she fought for her parents dreams, she would still be able to feel her connection to them. In the beginning it worked. All the team did was stop the crook, leave him for the cops, and get the hell out. Only when the media started calling for the identity of their new saviors did the tension rise. From the very first moment Henry became Hego forevermore, nothing seemed the same. The Gordon family never stayed at home. The city had built them a tower; the city had become who they were. It was nothing like what her parents did and it disgusted her. The only one who truly loved all the glamour and attention was Hego. Mego was a close second, but then again, he did think of himself as the most important.

Just as they did in their childhood, Hego and Shego clashed, each fight becoming worse and worse. Eventually, one fight pushed them over the edge. No one but Jade had seen her scars, remnants of the fight. She wondered if anyone had seen Hego's. Not that she cared. The fight had broken her family almost as bad as it had broken her own skin. Scars ran down her lower back, jagged and angry. Her hands had matching ones, hence the gloves. After that fight, she left and never looked back. Her only time spent at her true home were for her obligations to her parents. The right way to pay her respects and live out their dreams. Every year, on her turn, she would come to this ball and she would do just as she thought her parents would. She chatted with the family friends, made new ones, and helped to raise as much money as possible. However, she never did turn out as perfect.

She was a criminal. Her parents would be appalled. Sometimes, she hated herself for it. But it was something that had just happened. Something inside of her just cracked that fateful day. She used her skills to set a reputation for herself. She was dangerous and she wanted everyone to know. At first, no one would take her seriously. That was before she started her thieving. They dubbed her the Shadow. And it seemed fitting. Despite the bright neon green of her suit, she was never seen. The shadows were her friends. Then she found Drakken. The blue dolt had tried stealing and failed. Shego offered her services and from there, a business relationship grew and flourished. Until Kim…until the Lowardians.

Now, things were so different. She was with Kim Possible; just exactly _how_ she was with her was still unknown. Another big change…her blue dolt had completely gone bonkers. How had life gotten so twisted?

She turned onto her back on the bed. She was changed and now was waiting for Kim to get dressed. She sighed. How would this all turn out? How could it be any good? A frown found its way onto her features. She wanted to keep Kim safe… She wanted Wes and Wyatt to be safe. Her expression showed anger.

She wanted Drakken's head.

Shego groaned as she turned onto her side. "Kim! Damn it, hurry up. We're going to be late for the early comer's dinner! The Gordons have never been late!" She shouldn't be too upset with Kim. The teen didn't know just how important this all was to her. No one knew, and they probably never would.

When Kim finally came out, she couldn't help the smirk that came when she saw Shego in her beautiful black cocktail dress, lying in bed with an arm over her head. This wasn't very elegant. A giggle escaped her lips, alerting Shego to her presence.

She scoffed. Trying to hide the sudden lust she felt. "Damn Possible, you have got to be the slowest person alive." She couldn't help it as her eyes raked over Kim. Starting from bright red "Do me" pumps, up to gorgeous lithe legs, up the torso, past the deep Grecian V neck, to the pale skin of her chest and neck, finally to the face Shego had loved from afar. She smiled as she sat up. Kim was beautiful and red was definitely her color. "You look so… incredible." Shego said in a hushed, but awed voice.

Kim turned away as she blushed. "You look beautiful She- Shaylynn."

At the sound of her real name coming from Kim's lips, Shego felt her heart constrict and soar. Her name was a big deal for her, to her; it had died along with her parents. Jade and Sebastian were the only ones allowed to it. Kim now would definitely be another one.

Said red head slightly fidgeted as she mistook Shego's silence as anger. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have used your real name. I won't-"

"Kim, it's okay!" Shego quickly stood and enveloped the girl in a hug. That way, Kim wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "My name sounds beautiful coming from you. I don't care what you call me, as long as I'm the one you call."

She felt Kim nod. She smiled and lightly pushed Kim away. With a slight kiss on the cheek, she took the younger girl's hands. "Now, how about we go to dinner and spend the rest of the night dancing?"

"Okay!" Kim's face lit up and Shego couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

When they first stepped into the ball room, Shego immediately felt an emptiness. It had been two years since she had last made this trip. Every time she made it, she would miss her parents. The feeling of her father's strong hand pressed against her lower back as she fidgeted and frowned at the feel of her dress. The light laughter of her mother's as she again and again told Shego how beautiful she looked, how proud of her she was. Her chest felt tight and she rapidly blinked her eyes. Just as she did every year to ignore the feelings, Shego quickly grabbed a glass of champagne as a caterer walked by with a tray of them. Raising the glass to her lips, Shego quickly drained the long, elegant glass.

Kim slightly frowned but chose not to say anything. Shego took control and walked ahead of Kim. The move hurt her a little, but once again, Kim made no comment. As she followed Shego, she looked around. The ball room looked incredible. The space was wide, vast, and inviting. Already, there were people on the emptied out space of the dance floor, lightly swaying as a quartet played old time jazz. She guessed that the music played came from the 30s or maybe even the 40s. Hearing the music play made her want to simply grab Shego and twirl her onto the dance floor. She looked back at Shego, who had grabbed another glass of champagne.

Each table had enough room for eight people. There were only six seats, and for that, Kim was thankful. She wasn't a fan of higher class people. She had been to a few fancy dinners for her parents. She had just never really had a good time. Frankly, Kim was surprised at Shego, who had now reached their table. She shook hands and laughed at what was said. She shone like a star in Kim's eyes. Kim watched as Shego reached over and hugged an elderly man. He clapped Shego on the back and playfully scolded her. Playing along, Shego nodded and acted ashamed as she looked down at her feet. The other people then joined in on scolding her. Probably about the fact that she so rarely came.

At last Kim reached the table, smiling politely. Shego turned towards her with a brilliant smile that nearly took her breath away.

"Kim." Shego breathed. Her smile was genuine, her eyes soft. She reached out her hand towards Kim, who took it. "These are some of the best people I know." The people around them waved her off, which made her raven haired beauty smile. She gestured towards the two men closest to her. "This is Mr. Ryan Alexander and his business partner Mr. Steven Mathews. These two old farts have known me since I was what, five maybe? They were two of my dad's best friends."

Kim shook each of their hands as Ryan spoke. "Shay over here is one of the best people I know too. She may not have the best record," Everyone around them grinned her chuckled. "But she does have the best heart." He said in a soft voice.

"I have to agree with that." Steven added. "She was always great for security, but if she knew you personally, she went out of her way for you. She cares a lot." His eyes twinkled as he looked directly at Kim. "When she cares for someone, she'll never let them go."

Both Shego and Kim looked away, embarrassed. Then Shego coughed and cleared her throat as she continued with the introductions. "These two other old farts are Dr. Alva Benito and Dr. Sasha Arius." Kim shook the other two women's hands and they all took their seats. She closely watched Shego and noticed that all Shego's tension had disappeared. Being with these people made it better for her. For that, Kim was very thankful.

"So…" Ryan started. He grinned and leaned towards Shego. "Where is the lovely Jade?"

Sasha tilted her head in curiosity and nodded. "Ah, yes. Doesn't she usually accompany you here?"

The four adults smiled as both Kim and Shego blushed. "Jade will be here tomorrow." She then took and deep breath and proudly lifted her head. She reached over and firmly grasped Kim's hand. "Kim is with me because she is my date."

Alva loudly clapped her hands together. "I knew it! The famous Kim Possible! That's the Kim you would always talk about!" She turned towards Steven. "You owe me a hundred bucks. I told you every single time Shaylynn would accidently let Kim slip out of her mouth, she was always talking about Kim Possible!"

Shego's mouth had fallen open in shock as she watched Steven laugh and hand over a hundred dollar bill. Kim could only laugh at her date. Feeling more confident, she brought up their joined hands to her mouth and gently kissed the hand intertwined with her. As she did, she heard Sasha sigh.

"That was too sweet, Kim." Her comment made Kim as red as her hair.

"Okay, I think we have lost enough money and been embarrassed enough at this table." Shego stood up and stood Kim up as well. "We are going to dance now, I would say 'don't talk about us' but I know you old farts won't listen."

The table laughed and shooed them away. Shego rolled her eyes and twirled Kim. Before she could comprehend what Shego did, the duo was right in the center of the dance floor. She felt Shego's strong hands at her waist and immediately put her arms around Shego's neck. Then they began to sway.

The band had changed it up and now there was a singer. She was beautiful. At one point in time, she would have been another of Shego's conquests. But not this time. The song was one that Shego personally loved. It was mainly because it had been a favorite of her mother's. Shego closed her eyes at the sudden rush of emotions and buried her face in the crook of Kim's neck. Before Kim could ask what was wrong, Shego had begun singing along lightly.

"_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

Her breathing had hitched in her throat. Shego's voice was amazing. Her arms gripped Shego tighter.

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

A man had started in on the next part, the girl now as back up. Still, Shego sang along with the girl. Kim hoped that this song never stopped.

"_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_(Oh how you linger on)_

_Still craving your kiss_

_(How you crave my kiss)_

_Now I am longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just sitting there_

_(Give me a little kiss)"_

"_Dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

"_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_Ya I am longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this _

_Sweet dreams when dreaming_

_(Till sunbeams find you keep dreamin')_

_Gotta keep dreamin'_

_(Leave your worries behind you)_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_You gotta make me a promise_

_Promise to me_

_You'll dream, dream a little dream of me."_

Sadly, the song ended. All dancers parted as they clapped for the couple that had just sang. It was a beautiful duet and Kim had a silly thought as she watched Shego smiling and clapping. _I want this to be our song._

The two of them had continued to dance along with the jazz. As they twirled and swayed, Kim and Shego talked.

"Shaylynn, why are they only playing jazz?"

Shego smiled sadly. "Jazz was my mother's favorite. She also liked classical music, but jazz made her happy. Even the saddest song during the 30s or 40s could make her smile. _'The trumpets move my heart and their voices make me sway' _That's what she told me when I asked. When I asked my father why jazz was exclusively played here, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. _'It's your mother's favorite.'_ He said. _'It makes her happy, and I always want her to be happy.'_ "

Shego, for the second time that night, rapidly blinked away unshed tears. "They were so in love." Her voice had gone quiet, the sadness evident. "Since them, I have never seen two people more in love. I miss them so much."

Kim had stopped their dancing and simply embraced Shego. "They must've been amazing people." She felt Shego nod. "I love you Shego."

Shego pulled away slightly, a flicker of guilt flashed in her eyes and her heart felt like it had dropped. A tear fell and she whispered so softly that Kim almost hadn't heard her. "I love you too Kim."


	13. Chapter 14

**Two updates in one night for two reasons...**

**1. I am a lousy uploader. this is my apology for being late so often.**

**2. It snowed so much that school was canceled today AND tomorrow. In other words, I had time. **

**Now enjoy! We're almost at the part that started this whole thing. **

**Remember, I love reviews!**

* * *

After some dancing, the two girls rejoined their table mates. To her surprise, Kim had seen Sasha and Alva dancing just like her and Shego. She smiled. It was so sweet seeing them together. They were so in love, anyone could tell. Looking around, she could spot Ryan talking to some girl. By the look of their body posture, Ryan was interested and the girl was happy to be his item of interest. When Shego noticed Kim watching, she explained.

"Ryan has loved that girl for years. But the dumbass married young and married who his parents wanted him to marry. Now at 40 something, he's trying to win his number one choice back." She chuckled, as if remembering something. "She waited for him. After all these years."

They sat at the table, joining Steven, and Shego continued her little story. "You probably have wondered about Sasha and Alva. They were best of friends growing up. They even babysat me on nights where my parents went on dates. As a kid, I thought nothing of how close they were. They were simply two people who cared for me and became people I looked up to. One day," Shego laughed at herself. Steven did too, having heard this story many times. "I saw them kissing. I was, maybe 10? I thought it was the craziest thing. First they were arguing, then Sasha damn near jumped Alva's bones."

"It was hard not to." Sasha said as she and Alva walked up to the table, Ryan following behind them.

Alva sat down gracefully as Sasha pulled her chair out. She leaned forward and crossed her legs, smirking at her partner. "She was so silly. Instead of simply admitting to her feelings, she jumps on me while we're doing a job! Silly girl." She teased.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "She never gave me the time of day save for when we were alone." Alva blushed.

Steven added his own opinion. "We were all happy when it happened."

"Jeez, how old were we all?"

The entire table laughed at Ryan. "Well, I was 10, you and Steven were like 30. Sasha and Alva were…"

"22." Sasha said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Alva, with an equally dreamy look smiled and held Sasha's hand. Kim smiled. All this love at this table, it was all so incredible. She then thought of her own parents. They were also very much in love, still in love. It made her glad that Shego had so many loving people in her life even after her parents had died. As she had been doing most of the evening, Kim watched Shego. Her raven haired companion had smiled so much tonight. When they first arrived, Kim had been worried.

Those two glasses of champagne drained as soon as they walked in had Kim thinking that Shego would get herself drunk. She seemed so tense. Why was that? Was something supposed to happen? Her smile froze on her face and her body tensed. Was Shego worried about seeing some ex?

Shego saw her freeze and looked at her questioningly. Kim only smiled and waved her off. Because she had been engaged in conversation, Shego accepted it. Dinner was then served, but not before a speaker.

"This Gala was created because two very courageous and loving people wanted to help those who were less fortunate than they were. As a teenager, Isabella Renée Gordon lost her parents at a young age. She was an only child and had no family. Being on her own made it nearly impossible to continue on with her education. However, with that incredible brain of hers," A few chuckles rang out. "She made it into a boarding school on a scholarship. That was when she vowed that as long as she could help, she would do everything in her power to give teens the help she never had."

The guests applauded. Even though the official gala was tomorrow, many people usually came early. This was simply for close friends. For that, Shego was touched. The speaker continued. "When she met Henry, we all know it was love at first sight. He would do anything for her. He did. He was a sucker for love. For weeks, he followed her around. Little did he know, Isabella watched him just the same." The speaker's voice softened. "They were my closest friends. They were the type of people in love that showed me what true love was."

"Now, it was been 10 years since the world lost two of its best people. I want us all to give them a moment of silence. While we do this, think of your memory of them, their laughs, and their smiles. Think happy thoughts." The people laughed and the room went silent. Kim thought of how lucky Shego was to have such amazing people as parents. She once again looked at Shego. Once again, she saw a tear spill from her shut eyes. Kim put her hand on Shego's cheek and wiped the tear away. They locked eyes.

Shego's eyes were filled with both pain and pride, sorrow and nostalgia. There was also love. Before she could pull her hand away, Shego's own touched hers. _Thank you._ Her touch said.

* * *

Dinner was then served. It was a meal that belonged in Europe at the highest ranked restaurant. "French Cuisine." Shego had told her. "My parent's favorite." Desert wasn't as elegant. It was an array of pastries. Beignets, croissants, éclairs, pain au chocolat, croquembouche, tables and tables of more followed. At Kim's bemused and slightly questioning look, Shego shrugged. "Dad's favorite." She then proceeded on grabbing one of everything. She smiled at Kim with a mouth full of sweets, making Kim smile. Their fellow tablemates laughed at her antics.

After a fantastic meal, they all went out to dance again. Since it was later, the tempo of the music was increased, and pretty soon it turned out to be a full on swinging time. Ryan and his love interest had turned out to be extremely talented swing dancers. Kim was afraid that this girl would either get thrown accidently or dropped. Shego had laughed at her concerns. Then Steven grabbed Shego as Hooked on Swing started to play. Kim watched with extreme interest as Steven flipped Shego multiple times, her breath catching as she was swung around his body. They were incredible together. Shego was incredible. Suddenly, Shego's expression of joy turned to steel.

Kim watched as Shego cut her dance short. She watched as Shego spoke to Steven quickly, slightly gesturing with her hands. She saw Steven grit his teeth and nod once. The ex-thief quickly cut across swinging limbs and happy dancers and came right up to Kim. She faked a smile. "Dance with Steven, he'll teach you so you can keep up with me."

The joking was light and forced. She wanted to push Shego, confront her. For some reason she didn't. , maybe she could sneak away from Steven and follow Shego. Somehow, she also felt that Steven wouldn't let that happen. He could be just as good as Shego. After a few seconds, she nodded. "Will you be back soon?" She asked.

Shego paused…more like froze. Slowly she thawed and gave Kim another small smile. "I will." She then kissed the younger girl on the cheek and quickly left the room. Kim watched her until she disappeared from her sight completely. The last she saw of Shego was the rage taking over her face.

* * *

If Steven hadn't swung her as he did, when he did, Shego wouldn't have caught sight of blue. As soon as she saw that horrid color, the color drained from her face. Her breathing came faster and her vision blurred red. _That fucking bastard._ He expected the plan to go on. _Of course he did! Think Shaylynn, think!_ She had foolishly thought that she could enjoy this trip with Kim. She forgot about Drakken, she forgot about her job.

"Shego… so nice of you to join me. How rude of me to impose on your good time."

Shego clenched her fists and slowly turned towards Drakken. "It was a good time. Too bad you're not a guest."

Drakken folded his arms behind his back and began to circle Shego, who had already become past impatient. "What do you want Drakken?" She spat.

He laughed at her. He really laughed at _her_. "Shego. If I were you I wouldn't be so rude. If I were you, I'd be crawling to my feet, begging to let my brothers go." He stopped circling. He was now right in front of her. _When had he gotten so close?_ This new Drakken was…dare she say it? How was it possible? What had changed?

Shego was afraid of Drakken.

Said terror laughed again. He reached into a pocket and tossed a device into her hands. She caught it without looking. It felt like ice in her hands. The fear was unbearable. She had a feeling of what the device was. Sad to say, she was right. It was a device showing a live feed. When she looked at the screen, she felt her heart breaking. Wes and Wyatt had been beaten more. They looked defeated. She couldn't save them…unless she did as Drakken asked. _Why? Why did this have to happen?_ She felt tears well in her eyes. _No! I will not let Drakken see me weak. I will stop him…somehow._

A sigh escaped her lips and her shoulders dropped. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

When she first came out to meet Drakken, she hadn't realized where she was. When she did, she felt like dying. She was at the back of the building, in the gardens. Looking around her, Shego spotted all the things she had come to remember as her second home. To her left were the rose gardens, her mother being a huge fan of roses. To her left was a gazebo that showed the view of the mountains. She went left.

Normal people would've gone back inside to escape the cold. But not Shego. Because of her powers, she hardly ever was cold.

She sat inside the gazebo and gazed out into the cold, empty world. Here, she had always felt safe. They were all in an isolated area. The only true sights to see were the snow covered mountains. All year long there was nothing but snow. This year, for the first time in her life, Shego did not feel safe here.

"I wish you were here…" Shego spoke aloud. She sat up and looked around back towards the building. She could see that every room was lit up. Seeing all the light, she could almost feel the warmth of laughter and memories. She wiped a tear away. Feeling and seeing it on her hand made her furious. "God damn it! That fucking bastard!" No more tears. That had to happen now. Tears were not what she need. A plan was needed. Without one, Kim would surely die.

Her eyes stopped examining the building when she saw the balcony. There, plenty of memories had happened. When she was a little girl, she used to watch her parents slowly dance with each other. Since she was a little girl, she could never understand how her parents could dance without any music. One day she had asked her mother.

"_Shaylynn, sweetie. When I am with your father, the only music I need is the beating of his heart. It soothes me more than any song can. "_

"_But how mommy? I don't understand."_

_The mother of three children smiled at her 6 year old. She scooped her baby up and put her on her lap. "When we sit in daddy's chair, and I read you your favorite poems, you rest your head on my chest right?"_

_The little girl nodded and rested her head against her mother's chest. Her mother began rocking as she smiled. "When you do that, you can hear my heart beating. How does that make you feel?"_

"_I feel safe." Shaylynn had replied. Her answer was followed by a yawn. "I feel loved."_

_Her mother smiled. "That's how your father makes me feel. Whenever we dance, I put my head against his chest and I can hear and feel his heartbeat. And when I do, I know that the beating of his heart is for me. I know that I am safe and that he loves me."_

"_I love you too mommy, it's not just daddy." The little girl was by now fighting sleep. And fight she could. The sandman had come and she had not invited him. She was not ready to stop talking with her mother. _

"_I know baby. I love you too. So, so much baby. I'll never let you go."_

_The mother then began to sing her daughter a precious lullaby. Where she learned it, she didn't know. Why she sang it, she never thought about it. Instead, she simply sang and soothed her child into a deep slumber._

It was a favorite memory of Shego's. She never learned the lullaby her mother sang. She knew every word, just not the title. In her opinion, that wasn't the important part. How the song made her feel was the important part. Like her mother's heartbeat, the lullaby made her feel safe, it made her feel loved. After her parents died, she had suffered terrible nightmares. She would wake, screaming for her mother, crying for her father. At those times, Sebastian would enter her room. He'd turn Shego onto her back and rub circles on her back just as her mother did. Then, in his softest, most loving voice, he would sing.

Shego continued staring at the balcony. Another memory came to mind.

"_Shaylynn! Come away from the edge at once!"_

_Immediately, a girl of seven let go of the edge of te balcony she had just hung over from. "But mommy-"_

_Her mother grasped her tightly, falling to her knees. "Shaylynn, you cannot look over the edge, don't you know what's down there?"_

_The girl shook her head. "That's why I was looking. I want to know. You and daddy never look. 'Sides, Henry said I wasn't brave enough to look. But I am!" She puffed out her chest in pride. She had looked over the edge, something Henry would never do. In that moment, she believed herself to be stronger than her older brother, stronger than anyone._

_Her mother couldn't help the chuckle that fell from her lips. "Oh my goodness. You are certainly trying to scare me to death aren't you?"_

_Shaylynn looked at her mother in alarm. "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Don't die!" She was now on the verge of tears. Her mother laughed out right now. _

"_Oh baby girl. It was a joke. I'm sorry. I know what you were doing."_

_Little sobs quieted down as the child looked up at her mother. "Ya do?"_

"_Of course silly," Her mother bopped her nose lightly. "I know you Shaylynn. You want to be so much better than your brother." She shook her head in a bemused manner. "You don't have to beat him at everything he does. You are two completely different people."_

"_I know mommy. You tell us all da time."_

"_Oh? Have you been listening to me? I never would've guessed."_

"_Mooom."_

_Isabella smiled at her daughter then stood up. "Come over here sweetie, I'll show you why I never want you to be so close to the edge. Once I show you, you must promise me to never again come so close. Are we in agreement?"_

_The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am!"_

_Her mother then picked her up, placing her on a hip, and walked to the railing of the balcony. Slowly, she leaned over and let her daughter look. It terrified the girl. There was a water fall that ran below the enormous house. Right under the balcony was where the water fell off the cliff. They were so high up that neither of them could see where the water went. _

"_Now do you see why I don't want you near the edge?"_

"_Yes mommy." Was the girl's meek response. "I won't go near the edge."_

"_Because?" Her mother prompted._

"Because I could fall." Shego spoke to herself. She now had a plan.

"Oh… I know that look."

Shego turned and saw that Jade had now joined her. She gave her lifelong friend a wicked look. "Yeah you do. I have a plan."

Jade dropped her bag and cracked her knuckles. "I am so ready for this shit to be over."

The ex-thief laughed. "So am I, Jade. So am I."


	14. Chapter 15

**Oaky people, next chapter after this, we finally reach the beginning. Oh snap! **

* * *

Dancing with Steven was both fun and terrifying. At first, all they did was the Charleston. All through that time, Kim was laughing and giggling like a child. Never in her life did she ever think that she would be dancing the Charleston. She felt so free and light. She began to understand why Shego's mother loved the music from this age in time. It was so much fun. Then the tempo was again changed and Steven started to tech her how to swing. Their stunts weren't as spectacular as his and Shego's, but she did get to be tossed up in the air.

In the back of her mind, she was constantly thinking of Shego. What could have made her so angry? A couple of songs had passed since Shego had left. She and Steven continued to dance. Kim watched Steven to see if there was any hint on his face showing he knew what had bothered her date.

Her date…

Kim smiled dreamily. Shego was her date. To her surprise, she loved their date. It was all going so well. Until Shego saw something. Before she could dwell even more, Shego walked back into the ball room. With Jade at her side. _Great._ Kim thought.

Shego had taken her breath away as soon as she walked out of the bathroom. Even though she didn't like Jade, Kim had to admit the girl was hot. Her dress was long and elegant, plunging to the ground. It was black, but on the sides, it was a light brown. Her chest was bare, but her shoulders covered in the same lacy material as her back. Her long chestnut hair was done up so it looked like she had cut it. Kim wondered if she did.

She hated to admit it, but Jade and Shego made one amazing couple.

Jade leaned over to Shego, resting her hand on Shego's lower back. As she talked, Jade's eyes scanned the room. The hand made Kim angry, but she made herself calm down. She knew how close the friends were. That's all they were now, just friends. When she was done, Shego nodded once, and the two parted ways. Shego took a deep breath, smoothed out her dress, and walked confidently to Kim. Anyone who saw her saw a strong woman without a care in the world. Kim, however, was not anyone. She was Shego's equal. She could see the slight tremor in her step, the slight dip in her smirk, the red in her eyes once she was right in front of Kim. Because she was Shego's equal, she knew that if she asked, Shego would only snap at her. So, instead, she smiled and took Shego's hand into hers and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Shego smiled and embraced Kim. She wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and stood behind her. "Is she a Swing time dancer now?" She joked with Steven.

He laughed. "She's light enough that she doesn't need to be taught anything. She's so easy to toss…you should know."

The two girls laughed. "Yeah. I should, I've tossed her around almost as much as she's tossed me. And if you would excuse us, I have plans for Kimmie and me."

Steven held up his hands. "Alright. You two crazy kids go on ahead. I wouldn't dream of stopping you."

Shego smirk. "You wouldn't dream of it because you know you couldn't stop me." She then let go of Kim's waist a, grabbed her hand, and led her out of the room. They walked through the building and went out the front doors. A car was there waiting for them.

Kim smiled. "Are we planning on going somewhere?" She couldn't think of any possibilities. They were all on a mountain. Where do people go on a mountain?

Her date shrugged. "We're just going to drive around. I do it every year…" Shego hesitated. "I- my parents would always take me. Henry never wanted to go, Micah preferred time by himself, and the twins were little and hated being in the car. So, I got time alone with my parents. All we did was talk, sing with the radio, or just drive." She stopped by the car and turned around toward Kim. If Kim were brave, she would say that Shego was shy. "I was wondering, well hoping, that you would like the idea."

"I would love to." Her simple response meant the world to Shego. Shego's smile meant the world to Kim.

The drive was calming. Shego felt a little more in control of her raging anger. As she drove, one hand took up residence on Kim's thigh. They chatted very little, only speaking to explain the sights. Other than that, the only sound was the low jazz coming from the stereos. This was something she needed. Her 'visit' with Drakken left her furious and scared. Something had finally snapped in the man she had once thought of as a friend.

The thought made her sad. Once, she had thought that their lives would completely turn around. The pardon opened up many opportunities for the duo. Shego could come back home, and stay. She could finally be at peace with the life she used to have. She never had to run or hide again. She could befriend Kim…

Drakken could've gone legit. He could've made a new name for himself. Instead of being the laughing stock he was, he could've made himself a company of robotics. He was skilled enough. But it just didn't happen. Why didn't things ever work out?

"Hey." Kim said softly. "What's wrong? Talk to me, I'm here." The redhead had looked at her with so much concern.

So much love.

It made Shego want to die.

Instead of crawling into some ditch, she sighed and pulled over. She let go of Kim's warm, soft hand and covered her face. As she leaned against the steering wheel, Kim lightly rubbed her back. The touch made it worse. How could things have gone so wrong? She and Kim came here, together. They were supposed to be having an incredible time, _together_. But instead, Kim was happy here while Shego nearly drove herself insane trying to think of a way to trick Drakken. She had an idea…it was farfetched, but it was a plan. Jade had liked it. It was so bluntly easy, in her eyes. All it did was make Shego sad.

"I can't."

Kim continued to rub. "It must be hard for you… so much has changed since you were last here." When Shego only scoffed Kim went on. "I'm glad you chose to take me here with you. This night has been so incredible. I've danced like I never have before, met incredible people, and well…I got to spend time with you."

Her heart felt like it stopped. "Even if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, I won't push you. Just know that I'll be here for you. I really have no plans of letting you go."

When Shego looked up, she saw Kim's warm smile, her open feelings in her eyes. She couldn't help herself. As if on auto pilot, her hands reached up and held Kim's face. She gave Kim a tear stained smiled. "I don't want to let you go either." She leaned in closer and pressed her lips to Kim.

* * *

Kim was worried. After the kiss, Shego seemed to close herself off, even more than when they were enemies. What was going on? On the way back, Shego didn't hold her hand. When they got back, Shego led them back to their room. They dressed for bed and Kim still was worried. As she walked towards her bed, she felt a hand on her arm.

Shego held her hand and led her to her bed. She laid down and pulled Kim to her.

_What was going on? Were they going to… that?! Oh god…_

Shego chuckled as she pulled Kim on top of her. "Calm down. I'm not to jump your bones. I just want you close to me."

The red faced girl forced out a chuckle. "Yeah… I wasn't even thinking that."

"Right. Then how else would you explain your heart beating like crazy?"

Kim was silent. That only made Shego smile and hug the girl even tighter. "Really Kim, I just wanted you no. We are going to sleep in my bed, that's it. But, if you really don't want to, you can go to your bed."

"I'm fine here."

"Okay." Against her, Shego felt Kim's racing heart slow. The redheaded girl on top of her began to fall asleep. It calmed Shego, despite her buzzing mind. Tomorrow, everything would change. Tomorrow…Drakken was going down. Kim would be safe, that was the priority. While Shego took care of that, Jade would save her brothers. She almost regretted that she wouldn't be there for them. They knew that she wanted nothing but their safety. However, Kim was hers to protect. She knew Jade was more than capable. Even if Jade didn't like Kim very much, she would do all that she could to save her, for Shego. But she couldn't ask Jade to do that. Drakken was hers to deal with. While Shego took care of the blue idiot, Jade would have a better chance. Their plan was a plan, but it was very vague.

I'll take of Drakken, she'll save the Wegos.

There, plain and simple. Now, would it work? It had too.

"Shego?" A very small voice called out to her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah Princess?"

"Can I ask you something?"

For a moment, Shego hesitated. What would Kim want? "Yeah, go ahead.

"Can I- Can you… Oh shoot. In my head this was a lot easier."

Again, the girl in her arms made her smile by doing absolutely nothing. It was so perfect…_Kim_ was perfect. She guessed what Kim wanted…well maybe not, it was what she wanted. She rolled over Kim and gently placed her lips against Kim's. Slowly, she straddled the younger girl and ran her hands down her sides. Then she moved her lips down Kim's jawline and to her neck.

"Is this what you wanted?" Shego asked from Kim's neck. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Instead of a response, Kim only moved her head to the side, baring her neck further for Shego's gifted lips. "I guess I won't stop." Shego said, despite her brain telling her to. This was wrong. Yet, it wasn't wrong. She wanted Kim, had wanted her for so long. Besides, she never knew how tomorrow would go. This could be her last chance to be with Kim. Sure there was a chance that everything would go as she had planned. Sure, she could somehow save her and Kim. But there was always that nagging sensation that she wouldn't be here tomorrow night. Maybe Kim would alright. No, she would be. The question was whether Shego would.

As kisses became more passionate, hands began to be braver, clothes cluttering the floor, Shego's train of thought was coming to a stop. How could she think when Kim's hand kept moving closer to where she so desperately wanted it?

Teeth nipped.

Nails scratched.

Breaths came faster.

Shego became unwound.

Kim let loose.

_I will save her. Even if I don't make it alive, she'll always have this piece of me…my heart. She'll always remember this night._

"I love you, Kim."

_She'll remember the sound of my voice, telling her I love her. No matter what happens tomorrow…_

"I'll always be with you."

"Tell me you love me, please."

A hand cupped her cheek; eyes looked into hers with nothing but love and passion. "I love you, Shaylynn."

_Yes, I will save her. The girl, who had changed me in so many different ways, changed the world too. She must be saved. Nothing else matters…_

Kim came soon…and hard. She shuddered and gasped and cried out for Shaylynn. Not Shego…not anymore. She was so much more now to the redhead. She was her lover, her friend, everything she could ever want. She had no intentions of ever losing that. If she did, no…she wouldn't. Shaylynn loved her…and she was so hopelessly lost in her love for Shaylynn.

Kim would survive. It was all Shaylynn wanted now. She had to live, she had to find happiness in life. Shaylynn wanted to be there with Kim forever. But if it came down to her or Kim…she would happily give her life for Kim.


	15. Chapter 16

When Kim woke up the next morning, she was not feeling serene. She was not inexplicably happy. She was not left in a blissful daze. Instead, she woke with a fright. Jerking out of sleep, Kim could feel her heartbeat racing, her chest contracting in fear. Her eyes tore themselves open to see what had woken her.

What she saw wasn't a nightmare. It was only a bemused smile. Pale fingers were also seen barely touching her skin. Wait, the fingers had been on her face, lightly caressing with a feather light touch. Kim had thought there was a bug on her, or worse…a spider. But no, it was only the barely there touch of a woman who was so skilled with her hands, hands that could be so violent, so evil. Now Kim knew all those hands could do, just what they were capable of. Where she had once only known them to be the source of a brilliant green fire, a dangerous ability to destroy, full of power and skill, Kim now knew that the ex-thief's hands were so much more. They were passionate. They were sweet. They made Kim feel safe and loved. The touch also made her feel as though she were a delicate piece of china, thousands of years old. Despite going through her whole life meeting people, being with people, Kim never took the chance to notice hands. Being with Shego had opened her eyes.

Hearing the fast breathing of her Princess, Shego smirked. "Having naughty thoughts, are we?"

Kim rolled her eyes as a smile appeared. "I thought you were a spider.

"Hmmm." The green woman gave out as she pretended to ponder. "I've never been called a spider before."

The teen only continued to smile. How could she not? She was in…dare she think it? She was _in love_. Wow, what a feeling. And with that feeling, she gave up the most cherished thing about her…her virginity. The thought of that did not scare her. It only fueled her feelings for the raven haired beauty. No one would ever be right for her now. No one would ever compare to the bright flame that now engulfed her. She was now forever tainted.

"Puuumpkin… where'd ya go? Did I lose you?"

Kim snapped back from her thoughts. She was now aware of Shego staring intently at her; her finger paused right above her right shoulder. "I'm here, just thinking."

Shego shrugged. "Okay…can I ask about what?" She set her finger down onto Kim's once more and resumed her light tracing.

For a brief second, Kim considered not telling Shego. But then again, what would be the harm in that?

"I'm in love." The words left her no louder than a breath. Somehow, saying it in a normal volume didn't seem right. "And for the first time, I've having pillow talk…that's what it is right? What we're doing now?"

The finger on her shoulder stopped. She saw the corner of Shego's mouth turn down. Before she could comment, Shego started tracing again. "Yeah Kimmie, this is pillow talk." Her frown deepened just the tiniest amount. "Are you saying that you're a virgin…well, _were_ a virgin?"

"Yes."

_Holy shit… Why did I think she wasn't a virgin? I assumed that…wait, scratch that. I can't see her getting close to rat boy. Does this change anything? I took her virginity, for the right reasons, right?! I love her… I really do. I'm in love with her! But this wasn't supposed to happen! She can _never_ know that I was once on board with Drakken. She would never forgive me and she will always regret her first time… Why didn't I ask her? Why did I let things go so far?_

"Shaylynn?"

Her eyes snapped to Kim's. A frown now completely evident on her face. "Talk to me Shaylynn. Please?"

If there was ever a chance to tell Kim of the whole plot; how she never really thought it would ever come close to working, how things had frighteningly turned to the worse, how lost she became when she found love, how she would die to save her life…now wasn't only the moment, it was Shego's last chance.

"Please?"

If only she could just kiss Kim to distract her. If only she could make her frown go away and Kim wouldn't say a word about it. Instead, Shego went with a sort of lie. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" That part still bothered her. Well, not really, it actually scared her.

"That's why you're upset?"

_More or less yeah._ "Yes. Your first time should've been special…with _someone _special." The more she talked, the more she realized her words were true. She was in no way near special enough for Kim.

A soft hand touched her cheek, making her face the younger girl completely. In her eyes, she saw no regret, no anger. In deep green orbs, she saw love, happiness, freedom. In all, Shego saw the goodness that made Kim, Kim. "My first time _was_ special. It was with you. On a mountain. In a hotel/building that I would never ever come to, nor would I ever had the chance to. Don't doubt yourself Shego. You are special. You are a strong person who has had so much pain, only to come out as someone who was so strong and so confident." She leaned in towards Shego and kissed her cheek. Instead of pulling away, Kim stayed there, shyly hiding her face. "Besides, there's something about you that makes you more special than anyone I will ever know."

"What is it?" Shego asked as she struggled to breath, struggled to control her heartbeat and the desire to take Kim. The girl then kissed Shego's cheek once again as she then pulled away, a coy smile coming out.

"I'll tell you if you can make me."

Heat rushing down, electricity shooting in her spine, desire making her unable to think about anything but taking Kim, Shego did just that.

* * *

As Kim slumbered beside her, Shego couldn't help but think. Kim was in love with her. Her heart soared when Kim told her. She wondered if Kim felt the same way when she admitted her own feelings. She turned her body ever so slightly to see the clock. It was almost noon, almost time to meet Jade for one last rendezvous before their night began. Shego didn't want to leave Kim. So much had changed. Was it really only three weeks ago when she had forced the girl into a room with her at a GJ gala? Just three weeks since she had invited this girl into her true life? Three weeks since Drakken completely went bat shit crazy?

My, how things do change.

She gave Kim a light kiss on her head and slipped out of the bed, it reminded her of her jewelry thieving days. Stealth was her friend, her partner in crime. Finding the stationary kit by the desk, Shego quickly penned a note to Kim.

'_Left to see Jade… I'll be back soon._

_I love you._

_-Shaylynn.'_

At first, signing her own name bothered her, but it was Kim. Her lover, her friend, her everything. One of the only three people who could call her by that name. She dressed quickly and quietly before making her way to Jade's room. As soon as she burst through the door, she headed for the shower.

"Shower now, talk later!"

When she emerged, she was pleased to see that Jade had called for breakfast. She found as she thought that she should've done the same. Seeing this, Jade told her that it was taken care of. Pleased, Shego sat across her lifelong friend and they went over the plans.

* * *

When Kim awoke for the second time, she felt just how she should've the first time around. She was unbelievably happy, her mind swimming in bliss. Was it possible to die of happiness? She sat up and stretched. When she looked to her side, two things were immediately obvious. One, Shego was gone. Two, there was a note where Shego's head should've been. Yawning as she reached over, Kim took the note and read it.

The elegant writing made Kim jealous. Shego's handwriting was beautiful, it was art. She smiled at Shego's words. _I love you too._ If it hadn't been for last night, Kim would've been upset that Shego had left her to see Jade. That girl just rubbed Kim the wrong way. Just as her stomach growled at her, Kim smelled the food. If she hadn't been smiling already, she would've smiled again.

She got out of the bed and found a robe. Then, she walked over to the cart and went to take the top of when she saw yet another note.

_I got you breakfast…In return, all that I ask is one dance with Shego. I get to pick what song and you won't intervene._

_Simple and easy, correct?_

_Now, enjoy your meal._

_P.S. This is not poisoned with or tampered with in any way; Shego would kill me if I even thought of it._

"Well, that was weird."

"What was weird?"

Kim turned towards the voice and broke out in a grin. "Shaylynn!" She quickly walked up to the older woman, threw her arms around her, and kissed her deeply. "I missed you." Kim said, even though she had just woken up.

Shego immediately reciprocated. In the back of her mind, Shego wondered how she could ever live without Kim. In Kim's mind, she made a conscious effort to crumple the note in her hand. Pulling back, Kim gave Shego a smile "I wake up to expect you but instead I get food, not that I'm complaining…"

Unable to help herself, Shego childishly pulled Kim back towards her and nuzzled the girl's neck. Then in an obviously fake tone, Shego asked. "Oh, so the food is better than I am? Am I getting replaced?"

The redhead said nothing to further her girlfriend's antics. She only rolled her eyes and dragged them towards the food. "Did you eat with Jade?"

"Yes Mom." Then Shego let go of Kim after lightly kissing her neck. "Anyway, I actually have to go downstairs for a bit to meet with some people. It'll only take me like an hour or so. By that time, you should be done with breakfast and nicely showered and that way all we'll have to do to get ready for tonight is sit and wait."

Kim slightly frowned as she sat by the table getting ready to eat. "I have to be all by myself?"

"Yes little Kimmie. It's what us Gordons must simply do." She waved her arm dramatically into the air and sighed. "Being a member of the Elite is so hard."

"Riiiiight. I'm sure it is." Kim shyly looked up towards her lover. "I'll miss you."

Shego gave her the most tender smile before setting down before the girl, on her knees, and taking Kim's hands into hers. "I struggle to breath at the mere thought of being anywhere else besides your arms. Even though it's for an hour, I want you to know, I love you. I'd do anything for you." And before Kim could reply, Shego let go of her hands and abruptly stood up. "Gah! You have made me so sappy these last few weeks. Would you believe me if I said that I really don't mind?"

Kim smiled and laughed at her lover. Things were going so incredible between them. Nothing could possibly ruin this. With one more kiss, deeper than it should've been, Shego left the younger girl once again that morning.

Shego was bored. Well, no…she couldn't say that. It was an insult to her parents. But really, she didn't want to be going around making last minute arrangements. As the Gordon attending that year, it was her duty. Instead, she wished she was still with Kim. Again, she didn't get what she wanted. So, she sighed every few minutes, letting her annoyance be known and followed around the three heads of the staff. They merely took her around and went over the plans and schedule for the night. For a ball, not much would actually happen. There would be a fancy dinner; which was why the head chef was part of her little posse for the day. Just like the private dinner last night, everything served would be her parents' favorites. There was no question about that. Shego would never budge on that, if her brothers dared tried to change it, she would burn all of them ever the Wegos.

_The Wegos._

Oh god… Shego stopped walking suddenly and had to take a deep breath. What the hell? Had she actually forgotten about her brothers? Even if it was for a moment, Shego had stopped thinking of them. She slept with Kim…she was going around making the arrangements for the ball. Despite having already made plans with Jade, Shego still felt guilty. But really, there was nothing she could do right now. She had to play dumb. What if Drakken was watching her now? She fought the urge to look around her.

"Miss Gordon?"

"Hmm?" Shego snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry, go on."

The little man with the curly mustache smiled and nodded. The little group was now in the main ballroom. The little man was going over the seating arrangements. As Shego did every year she was there, she blocked out what the man was saying. Honestly, she did not care where the guests sat. No one really stayed in their seats. They all wanted to dance. Which was why Shego had insisted that the tables where arranged like how the buffet tables of snack and drinks would be; Right against the walls. This way, there was more room to dance. As her mother had told her; "If people don't have room to dance, they won't dance. If people don't dance, it's not a party."

Finally, the third man took his turn. His was the easiest part. He was head of security. In all the years Shego had known him, which had been her whole life, he never once disappointed. Shego actually felt some guilt find its way into her chest as she realized that she would be the one to cause his winning streak to end. Damn. As she had asked herself a hundred times already, how did everything become so wrong?

By the time they were finished, the sun was starting to go down. Unfortunately, it had taken Shego much more than an hour. Hopefully her princess wasn't too upset with her. Shego herself was upset. She had really wanted to get back to Kim. Sometimes, things just can't be helped.

She made it into the room at a slow pace. Her feet were almost dragging. Had her mother been alive, she was sure to have been scolded in a kind yet stern was.

Her chest hurt. Her head hurt. She missed her mother.

Shego entered the room and looked for Kim. She scoffed lightly when she saw a note on the bed.

_Shaylynn! _

_I went out… I hope you don't mind. I mean, come on! Did you really expect me to stay inside when there are mountains outside, covered in snow, just waiting to be explored?_

_I had Wade send me a snowboard. So you know what I'm going to be doing. Hopefully I'll be back before your hour is up. If not, well…_

_I did have Wade send another board._

_Come find me~_

_Kim_

Shego smiled and quickly looked at the clock. Her hour had turned into two. She was sure her princess was still boarding. Letting go of her problems and sadness, Shego quickly changed and grabbed the green and black board.

* * *

After racing, a small snow fight; well actually it had been an all-out war, and just some wrestling in the snow, the two girls had come back to their room. Despite such childish antics, Shego truly enjoyed her time with Kim, with _her_ Kim. By the time they returned, it was time to get ready for the ball.

Shego dressed beautifully. Her gown was long and elegant. It was strapless and clung to her body like a second skin. It was black and left little to imagine. The material billowed around her feet, when she put one leg in front of the other; it was revealed to have a slit that nearly exposed her whole leg. It had exposed enough to make Kim choked on air because she had forgotten how to breathe. There was nothing decorative on it, it was simply black.

Kim had also dressed beautifully. Her dress was like Shego's; elegant and simple. She had decided to go with a dark blue dress. For a moment, the dress reminded Shego of the time they had fought in The Bermuda Triangle restaurant of Big Daddy Brotherson. Except this time, Kim was not in disguise, and Kim's shoulders were bare, as was her dress. Like that dress, Kim's had a slit that matched Shego's. Once again, Shego found herself no believing that this girl loved her.

She gave Kim a smile and held out her hand. It was time for the night to begin.


	16. Chapter 17

The dinner area was packed. Shego found herself smiling as she saw just how many people would come for her parents. Of course it was also for charity, but without her parents' names on the charity, no one would've known about it. Her parents had been remarkable people. She put her hand on Kim's back and guided her to their table where her friends from the night before had been. Honestly, in her mind, this part of the night was the boring part. When she used to come here with Jade, the two were horrible at being 'sophisticated'. Honestly, Shego couldn't understand how her mother could stand them. They had just wanted to dance, not sit around and listen to people talk and talk and talk. Speaking of…

Shego was surprised to see Jade sitting there already and chatting with Steven. The rest of their tablemates were laughing at something Jade had said. Alva had wiped her eyes and Sasha was slapping her knee. Shego noted that Ryan's girl has also joined them. She smiled when she and Kim made it to the table. It was reassuring to know that her friends would have someone for them.

"Ah! Kim! There you are!" The group all looked in the general area Steven was looking towards. Kim blushed as four people looked at her.

"What am I? Chopped liver!" Shego playfully yelled.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh hush. Don't be jealous that you aren't Steven's favorite anymore."

Shego too rolled her eyes. "You guys are terrible."

Sasha gasped dramatically. "Alva, sweetie, babe, am I really terrible?"

"Well…" Her partner acted as though the question really was something to think about. "What happens if I say yes?"

The doctor smirked at the other doctor. "Then you'll have to be punished."

"For the love of Pete!" Ryan cried out. "This is a dinner! Not a bedroom."

Once again, their table erupted in laughter. Then dinner was served as the two girls took their seats. Ryan and Steven, always gentlemen pulled out the seats for them. Dinner was a quiet affair. Not much was said. Each person was lost in their thoughts. Sasha was wondering what punishment her dear Alva deserved. Alva was hoping that the punishment was a valid offer. Ryan was lost in bliss because under the table, he and his girl, Kate, were holding hands. Steven was thinking of his friends. They would have been so proud of their little girl. If only they could have seen her so happy. Jade was slowly feeling her pulse race the longer dinner went on. Soon, the action would start.

As for Kim and Shego…well, they were simply happy. Not once did they break eye contact. Everything seemed perfect.

* * *

When dinner was done, it was time to shift. As people gave their donations, they went into the ballroom. Kim felt slightly embarrassed that she had nothing to give. She accidently caught the amount Steven had signed on his check. It made her feel so small and insignificant. Shego caught this and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry about it. These people give so much; no one cares who gives it. All that matters is that the kids get it."

Kim nodded and felt her heart soar. Her lover was so compassionate. She leaned up and gave Shego a small kiss. Her action caused a small smile to break out on Shego's face.

Shego looked over and saw Jade. Her friend was casually walking along the edges of the ballroom. To anyone else, it looked like Jade was simply looking over the snack tables, trying to see if her favorite was there. To Shego, Jade was checking the perimeter. For that, Shego was glad. Jade caught her eyes and the two nodded.

The plan was simple. For now, they would go along just as they always had. Tonight was basically a repeat of last night. People would listen to the live band; they would drink dance and swing. No one would worry about anything; it was to be a good time. Shego would have a good time. And she would make damn sure that Kim had a great time. Her princess would remember this night forever, even if Shego might not be there to remember with her. When the night came closer and closer to the end, Shego would dance with Jade, while that happened, Steven would again dance with Kim. With Kim distracted, Jade and Shego would hunt for Drakken. Hopefully, the two of them could kill the bastard before Kim was done with Steven. Thanks to her incredible skill, Jade had found where Drakken was hiding. Truly the man was an idiot. He was disguised as one of the guests. Even now, Shego could skim about the guests and pick him out. But she didn't. If she did, Kim might become tempted to look for what Shego saw.

It killed her, but all Shego could do now was remain by Kim's side. She briefly looked back for Jade, but didn't see her. She rolled her eyes. Her friend was probably getting cozy with a band member. Jade had a thing for musicians.

"Kimmie…" The younger girl looked up at her, waiting. "Do you want to dance?"

Her girl broke out in a grin. "Definitely." And so, the green woman twirled the young hero out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Jade could only scoff at the blue idiot she was tailing. She knew she wasn't really supposed to be near him, Shego had made that very clear. But really, she wanted to get close and see what exactly the man was like. So far, she concluded the same thing as she had first guessed. This man was an idiot. Was he really a doctor? Who in their right mind would give this man a PhD?

Really, he looked ridiculous too. He had on a suit, which was the only thing he did right. The rest was just a sad sight to see. He was clearly wearing a white wig, along with a matching fake white moustache. To make it worse, the man was wearing a monocle. Seriously, how did this dumbass make it in here?

Unfortunately, Jade was too caught up in watching Drakken that she failed to notice that the evil 'mastermind' was walking further and further away from the main area of the ballroom. Once they made it into a hallway, Jade realized her mistake.

Before she could curse, two arms wrapped around her from behind and an incredible force struck the back of her head. As she fell on the ground, she looked up and saw Drakken through blurry eyes.

"Tsk tsk. Is _this_ the backup Shego called? What a shame. Did she really think that she could stop this?" He shook his head and paced around Jade. "What to do, what to do?" He looked away from Jade and began speaking to someone she couldn't see. "Perhaps it is time to move forward with the plan. But before, I want to talk to our dear Shego. Bring her to me." He said in a cold voice.

_I've got to stop him…_ Jade thought as she tried to get up. She groaned in pain when she felt herself get kicked in her ribs. "I would suggest that you stayed down." Drakken said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a syringe. "This will help you sleep. And before you panic, I won't kill you. What good is that? I never killed anyone, and I want Kim Possible to be my first. Why should I let a nobody like you ruin that?"

Okay…this guy was nuts. How could someone Shego had once thought of as a father figure become so…crazy? She watched as Drakken brought the syringe up and flick it. He then gave her an evil smile. "With you out of the picture, Shego will have to listen to me. If she doesn't do as I say, you'll be killed along with her brats of brothers."

_Brothers? He actually had the nerve to get Shego's brothers? That bastard!_

"Now, be a good girl and go to sleep." She felt a slight prick and then perhaps the most frightening sensation of all… her heartbeat slowed and suddenly breathing seemed like an impossible task. Was she going to die? She felt a tear creep down her face as she realized that she had failed Shego. Hopefully her friend could make this, everything, back to normal. She was a hero, no matter how much she denied it, Jade knew her friend was a hero. As a hero, Shego would save the day.

* * *

Shego looked at the clock in a slight panic. Where the hell was Jade? The party had been going on for an hour already and Shego was keen on ending this. Kim noticed her love looking around. She had merely thought that she was looking for Jade to dance. Honestly, Kim didn't really mind that. After all, Jade had known Shego longer. Right now, the two of them were standing on the outskirts of the dance floor. In her hand, Shego had a glass of champagne and one hand was around Kim's waist. It made Kim fell extremely happy, but she didn't want to show that. What if Shego thought she was acting like a child? Then again, maybe Shego liked it when she acted childish.

She was just about to say something to her love when a man came up to them. Shego actually seemed surprised. In turn, Kim was surprised. She was sure that Shego had known everyone there. Who was this guy? She saw Shego lean away from him slightly as he leaned forward to talk to her. Once he started talking, Kim saw Shego go rigid and heard a slight cracking sound as Shego tightened her grip on her glass. When the man pulled away, ignoring Kim completely, Shego sighed. Once the man was out of their sight, Shego handed her glass to a waiter and signaled for Steven to come over.

"Steven, would you mind dancing with Kim while I check on something?"

Steven saw the tenseness of Shego and felt confused. This was a happy event right? What could go wrong? "Uhm, alright. Not that I mind, but can I ask why?"

"Yeah, me too. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just…a guest is being a prick. I have to go solve a small problem." She turned her full attention to Kim. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back."

She left her friend and walked away. She fought to remain calm but how could she? Drakken had Jade. Why did things always have to go wrong? How could she involve her friend? Once she made it out of the ballroom, Shego broke out into a sprint. Immediately, she knew just where Drakken wanted to meet. Bursting into an empty, private room, Shego immediately saw the unconscious figure that was her friend on the ground. Wait… having seen plenty of unconscious people, Shego noticed that her friend's breathing did not seem…unconscious. Did that mean Jade was awake? Maybe there was a way out. To avoid putting attention on Jade, Shego focused her attention onto Drakken. "You son of a bitch."

"Come now, Shego! Is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

Before she could reply, an elbow slammed into her stomach. While she was bent over, another blow came across her back and she fell to the floor. "Fuck." She moaned out in pain.

Drakken only laughed. "I wonder why I only had you as my only well-trained minion. After the Diablo incident, I should've realized the potential of synthodrones. Incredible, aren't they?"

When Shego made no move to reply, other than to sit up and defiantly meet his eyes, he continued to talk. "Now, I wonder. Shego, are you still for this plan? Is saving Kim's life worth your brothers and dear friend? Could you really leave them to die as you saved your precious Kim Possible?" When she didn't reply again, he nodded towards one of the drones. Nodding back, he kicked Shego harshly.

"Asshole!"

"Shego, when I speak to you, I want a reply." He leaned down towards her and stared right into her eyes. In his eyes, Shego could see the crazy. For a brief second, Shego was afraid. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

The blue doctor smirked. "Good. Now, I want to be clear about something else. Kim Possible will die. And I have just the perfect way. When we are done here, you will go back out to Kim. You will dance with her one last time; perhaps tell her you love her. That way, when she realizes your betrayal, she will be broken." He smiled at that. "After your little dance, a final farewell as you could think of it, you will lead her out onto the balcony. From then, you will distract her while I make my way there. I'll slip through the door and then…" He pulled out a gun from his coat pocket. "_Bang_."

Even though he said it in a near whisper, Shego flinched as though he actually shot the gun. "Are we good Shego?"

When she didn't answer, his drones pulled her up and one hit her stomach. One of them grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at Drakken, who had walked right up to her. "Are we good?" He asked again, each word menacing. Feeling completely in control, he even hit Shego once, just as his goons had. The action enraged Shego and made her want to spit in his eye. But she didn't. Instead, the usually proud, strong woman lowered her head in defeat. "We're good."

* * *

Once dismissed, after a few more blows, Shego ran out of the room. She leaned against some wall and struggled to calm her breathing. After all her planning, after all of careful precaution, everything had been shot to hell. With a shaking hand, she wiped her face. Was she really going to end Kim Possible tonight? Was it worth it? Sure her brothers would be safe, as would Jade, Drakken had promised. But could she really trust that? Maybe there was still time to fix this.

_Jade!_ Shego thought with a gasp. Her friend was faking unconsciousness. Hopefully she would look for her brothers. Maybe this was how it was to go. This was the new plan. Act like she was going along with Drakken. Seeing Drakken with her would ensure that Jade had no one around her. While she dealt with Drakken, she'd saved Kim while Jade saved her brothers.

Okay, yes this was it. Shego stood up and away from the wall and made her way back to the ballroom. Once she was there, she saw Drakken in a pitiful disguise again. She looked away from him and saw Kim. Almost automatically, Shego began to smile. Her little Kimmie was being swung around and flipped, but not by Steven, it was Ryan, which kind of surprised Shego. As her group of friends knew, Steven was the swinger. Who had thought they had another swinger?

Ryan put Kim down. And as soon as her feet touched the floor, Kim set of for Shego. She caught her girl in a crushing hug. "How about we dance Pumpkin?"

Kim kissed her. "That would be spankin'."

Shego rolled her eyes at the girl but held on tighter. She led the girl onto the dance floor, passing the band as they got ready for the next song. "Hey Duke! How about something slow?"

'Duke' looked at Shego knowingly and smirked. "I see, Miss Shego. I guess I could set up something romantic."

Shego rolled her eyes, but thanked the older man, which Kim watched in amusement. As a slow melody began, Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and moved close to her. She sighed in complete bliss. Curious as to why she had been left with Steven, Kim asked Shego, but she didn't dare to move her head as it was comfortable on Shego's chest.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

The redhead was unconvinced but she let it go. She shrugged and continued to sway with Shego. "Kimmie? I love you, you know that right?"

Shego felt her heart breaking. She was doing what Drakken had told her to. At first she wanted to fight it, but she couldn't. She simply loved Kim too much. Her arms held onto the girl even tighter. Would this really be their last dance ever?

"She-Shaylynn? Are you alright?" The girl tried to pull back to look at Shego, but she wouldn't let her. She did not want Kim to see her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine Kimmie; I just want you to know."

She eased back into Shego's embrace. "I know Shaylynn… I know."

As they danced, Kim couldn't help but notice that Shego was limping. What happened when she left? Too soon, their final song ended. As soon as it was over, Kim felt Shego stand impossibly still. Then, Shego nodded once. It confused Kim, but her thoughts stopped when she felt her hand become encased in the warmth of Shego's hand. As more people started to go onto the dance floor to join in on the faster music, Shego weaved their way through until they were at the balcony. She almost hesitated before opening the door and stepping out into the cold.

Once the cold, frigid air hit her, Shego inhaled deeply. She loved cold air. It was so crisp and usually gave her a spurt of energy. Right now, it didn't. There was so much happening, despite standing still. She led Kim to the edge of the balcony, which Kim looked over, admiring everything. "It's incredible here."

"Yes, it is." Shego replied in an almost dead tone. She was so tired, and her head was starting to hurt. She felt Kim wrap her arms around her. She almost broke down right then and there. "I'm so sorry Kim."

"What for?"

Shego held on tightly. Her arms were wrapped around a small body and her eyes were clamped shut. Her head spun as she struggled to think through her pain. People said that pain helped you think clearer. Shego wanted to blast the person who said that. As she saw it, she had two options.

One, continue with the plan. Drakken was inside and was slowly making his way out onto the balcony where Shego was. Once he opened the door, he would pull the trigger.

Two, save a life. She could do it. Maybe. She was Shego! Of course she could find a way. But would she?

She felt the arms around her tighten. In response Shego opened her eyes.

'What am I going to do?'

Kim's eyes widened. As did Shego's once she realized she had spoken out loud.

"Shego…" The redhead started but was unable to finish. The door opened. A man with pale blue skin stepped through and raised a gun. He held eye contact with Shego, Kim being oblivious to the fact. Her back faced Drakken. If he shot her, she would never see her own death.

'Her death.' Shego thought with grief. As her faced contorted in pain, Kim's changed into confusion.

Before she could ask, Shego looked down towards the teen hero. Her eyes were full of pain. The sight made Kim gasp. Never before had she seen pain in the emerald eyes that were usually full of confidence and fire.

Then she turned back to Drakken. "I'm sorry."

The fallen hero's back was pressed, almost painfully, against the stone railing of the balcony. Beyond that balcony was an endless waterfall surrounded by snow covered mountains. Adjusting her grip on Kim, Shego took a deep breath and fell backwards, taking Kim with her. As soon as she went over, Shego heard the sound of the gun going off. A nanosecond later, she felt the bullet as it scraped her calf. The next thing she heard was the screams of her princess.

"Kim!" Somehow, Kim had fallen out of her reach. Desperately, Shego attempted to reach her.

"Shego!" Kim's voice was full of fear and panic. The sound caused Shego's heart to constrict painfully.

"I've got you princess. Hold on!" Shego clenched her fists and laid her arms flat against her sides. She then ignited her plasma full blast. The sudden burst of energy sent her towards Kim. The villainess could've cried with joy as she once more grasped Kim.

"I've got you Princess."

Kim buried her head on Shego's chest. "I know Shego. I know."

"I'll get us to safety I promise." In the back of her mind, she prayed that Kim would forgive her for lying. Shego doubted she would be able to save them. The water had to be close now. They had been falling for a while.

Kim only nodded. Shego moved one of her hands and cupped Kim's cheek. "I love you."

Kim smiled sadly. A tear fell from her eye. "I love you too."

Shego leaned in to kiss the girl who had changed her so much in such a short amount of time. Instead, she closed her eyes and buried her face on the fiery hair that she had always loved. It was the best thing about Kim. Her hair was the first thing you saw.

When it came, it wasn't as bad as Shego would've thought. The water was hard and frighteningly cold. But, as long as she had Kim, she was willing to die.

However, that wasn't the plan. A sudden current hit the couple and they were wretched away from each other. Bubbles flew from Shego's mouth as she screamed for Kim. She reached out desperately. Water flew though her fingers as they missed Kim. A few feet away, Shego could see Kim reach for her too. A new current hit her. She spun and soon, she could no longer she Kim. Before she had a chance to scream at the loss, Shego felt herself being thrown by the water until she hit a rock. Unable to fight, for the loss of Kim crippled her, the black, empty, abyss of unconsciousness took her.


	17. Chapter 18

She felt something wet on her face. Drops of water, she realized as she woke up more. Shego pulled herself up in a sitting position. Once she succeeded, she took in what she could. First, it was raining. Second, her legs were in a river while the rest of her sat right on the edge. Third, her dressed was torn and it was fucking cold.

"God damn mountains." Setting her hands on the ground on either side of her bottom, Shego prepared to lift herself of the ground. When she put pressure on her right leg, she nearly fell over. "Damn it."

How her leg felt, Shego suspected that her leg was broken. Well, not really. Hopefully it was only a fracture. She lightly probed her leg, she hissed in pain.

"Okay, there's pain." She moved her hand to closer examine her leg. She could see some swelling. It looked like there was some discoloration, but she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or not. She wondered what else could go wrong. She then remembered the pain in her leg she felt right before she pulled Kimmie over the edge. Moving her leg over, she located the bullet wound on the side of her leg. Thankfully there was no bullet. It was a flesh wound, a very small one. The bullet had barely touched her.

"Oh shit," Shego let go of her leg and looked around. "Princess! Kimmie!" Hearing no response, Shego began to panic, the pain in her leg becoming less and less important. "KIM!"

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. What the hell do I do!" Seeing no other way, Shego began to drag her body farther from the water. Nearby, there was a little cave so Shego went in that direction. Maybe in the cave she could find something to make a splint with. Once there, Shego tried to look around but couldn't really do much. Dragging her body after falling over a waterfall was no easy task and quite frankly took all the strength she had. She made it to the center of the cave. Despite the lack of light, Shego could see that the cave was spacious and right across from the entrance she came through was another smaller one. Also, right in the center, next to where she decided to collapse was a small circle of stones with a few sticks in the middle. Wanting some warmth, Shego pointed a finger and lit up the sticks. As she fell asleep, she realized that when she woke she would need to go out for some more. Her last thoughts were of the throbbing of her leg.

* * *

When she woke up, she felt something on her leg. Her first instinct; it was a bug. Before she could scream and start shaking her leg, Shego braved a look. Instead of a bug, which left her feeling silly, she saw some sticks in the shape of a splint that covered her whole leg. Her mouth parted in surprise as she touched the splint. Then she looked around the cave. She saw no one; she didn't know whether she should've been disappointed or glad. She turned her attention back to the fire and noticed that there were more sticks. The sight made her worried. _Who the hell is here?_

She heard movement and running purely on instinct she shot a little plasma in that direction. She heard a yelp of surprise and a clatter as objects fell to the ground. "Oh great. Do you know how long it took me to find all these sticks?"

Shego could've giggled from shock, or maybe she was just delirious. "Kimmie?"

"Even though you made me drop all the wood, I'm glad to see you awake."

The ex-thief nearly shit her pants from relief. "Oh my god." She attempted to crawl towards Kim, who saw this and ran over, forgetting the wood. Once Kim met her, Shego gave her a crushing embrace. "I thought I lost you. I thought I was going to die, I thought you were going to die. I thought I lost you." She repeated, burying her face into Kim's neck.

The girl returned the embrace fully, but then remembered that she was angry with the green girl. She put her hands on Shego's shoulders and pushed back. "Shego." Her voice was stern. "What the hell happened?" She felt the tension of the other woman immediately. Was the woman if front of her going to shut her out? Kim reached out and out her hand on Shego's cheek. "I need to know. Please."

When a tear snaked its way down Shego's cheek, Kim let out a gasp. What had made her super strong lover cry and look so…_defeated_? "You'll hate me. And I'll hate me. But it's okay because I deserve it. I should've told you sooner."

"Told me what?"

"Drakken was going to kill you." It was said as a whisper, but it had been so shocking. It seemed like someone had shot a gun, breaking the silence of their little cave.

"What?"

Shego moved her face away from Kim, forcing the girl to drop her hand. "Drakken had this stupid plan to kill you. Up until our little fall…" Shego took a deep breath. "I was helping him."

When it came, Shego wasn't surprised. She had been slapped before, obviously, she was a terrible person. When it came, she heard the sound. It was so clear, like a strike of lightning. It was a devastating blow, but she really couldn't blame Kim.

"_How could you?_" The words were spat out through pain. Kim had even moved away from Shego. Her chest was heaving and it looked like she was about to cry. When Shego didn't look at her, she asked again. "I said how could you Shego? Was this all a trap? Do you even love me? Did you ever love me? How could I fall for this, again!? How could I be so stupid?" She moved completely away from Shego and sat against the wall of the cave. She brought of knees up to her and closed herself off, shielding her from Shego. Silently, she began to cry.

Hearing the sniffles and gasps made Shego feel like dirt. No, she was worse than dirt, she was absolutely worthless. Would Kim listen if she were to explain? Was there a chance that she could ever talk to Kim again? "Kim?" she tried, only to be ignored. Shego sighed. Fuck this…she was going to explain damn it. Kim had to listen; after all, they were stuck with each other…for now.

"Kim. At first, this seemed like a fun idea that was never going to work. Drakken first contacted me about this after the gala GJ had. I had gotten this stupid letter in the mail that I hadn't opened until after I got home that night. I decided to meet with Drakken to hear him out, ya know? Retirement was getting boring, and honestly? I wanted to tangle with you again Princess. We'd get close to each other again and I thought maybe, just maybe I'd find that spark to start my heart up again. There's just something there when it comes to you." She looked at Kim to see if she had any response. Her heart hurt when she saw that Kim had not moved. The sniffles had stopped though, that was something right?

"When he told me the plan, I laughed it off immediately. Kill you? Impossible. Right off the bat, I told him I wouldn't do it. I never kill, never had. He seemed adamant about doing it himself. So I let him think that. No way was he going to do it, he's Drakken! So he told me to observe you for a while before he went through with his plan. So I made up the story about the thief. I'm sorry for lying about that. Even though it was under false pretenses, I really enjoyed our time together. Everything that happened there was real." Again, she checked for a response. None. Sighing, she continued.

"I never expected Jade to come around. I never know when she will. But once she did, I was kinda glad. Now, I had someone who could help me stop Drakken. That was the main goal I had. I couldn't let you know what Drakken had planned. I needed to keep you safe. Before I could tell Jade what was going on she took it upon herself to help me. She has known for a while how I felt about you. How could she not? I tell her everything. So, she tried to get us together. I was really happy, Kim. I had wanted you for so long. Finally, I did. But then, Drakken found out."

"What happened?"

Shego's eyes shot towards Kim. The girl was still in the same position but she actually said something. That was good, right? "He threatened me. Most precisely, he threatened the Wegos. That was when I truly became afraid of Drakken. Something snapped in him. I've never seen him so angry or so dangerous. He was actually using people against me. He gave me a choice. Save them and follow the plan, or save you and they die. I was trapped."

"That's why you stayed in your room, that's why you wouldn't talk to any of us."

"Yes. I needed to think, but I couldn't. So desperately, I wanted to save you and my brothers but I couldn't figure out how."

"The postcard, that was from Drakken." Shego nodded. "You went for them that night didn't you? You did but what happened? You got hurt."

"Drakken upgraded his damn drones and they beat the shit out of me. I had already decided that I was going to stop Drakken by then. I wanted to go in and save my brothers but Drakken knew I was coming. I failed. I had no choice but to go through with the plan. Finally, I asked Jade to help me. That was why she was coming with us. She was my backup. Drakken didn't know about her. Oh my god…"

"What is it?"

"Drakken found out about her. Last night…or is it still tonight? When I left you with Steven, Jade and I were supposed to take out Drakken, but she wasn't around so I went looking. When I found her, she was on the floor and Drakken was completely crazy. Man…she was faking being unconscious. I hope she got away. Maybe she'll stop Drakken."

Kim lowered her knees and looked Shego dead in the eyes. "That doesn't explain our little fall."

Shego was unable to hold eye contact. She felt so ashamed. Shouldn't Kim be yelling at her? "This was my final chance to change what was going to happen. It was my last chance to save you. He told me to take you out onto the balcony" There was no need to include that he told her to dance and tell Kim she loved her. She didn't want to taint those words. "Then he would come out and shoot you. But I couldn't let that happen. Believe me or not, I love you Kim. I wanted nothing more than to kill that fucking bastard. I want to kill that bastard." She calmed down before finishing her story.

"When I saw him with the gun, I couldn't believe it. My heart was going crazy, breaking to pieces and beating so fast at the same time. I did the only thing I could think of; I got you away from him. I admit we both could've died but… You know. I'm not very smart obviously." She tried to make a joke but Kim was not having any of it. She sat stoically. Saying nothing, hardly moving, Shego wondered what was going on in the girl's mind.

"The times we had together, just you and me…was that part of the plan? Was I wrong to believe that you loved me? Was I wrong in giving you the most precious thing about me?" Her voice dropped as she curled into herself again.

"Kim-"Shego didn't know what to say really. "I love you. Please don't doubt that. Everything between us was, _is_ real. It made me all the more determined to save you. At that final moment, I chose you over my bothers. I would say 'I could've let it happen and save my brothers' but I can't. I wanted to save you. I love you." Her throat was hurting and tears welled in her eyes. She felt so much self-hate, so much pain. If Kim never wanted to see her again, she would go. If Kim wanted her to go to prison, she would go. Hell, if Kim wanted her to go to Hell, she would dig her way down. How she wanted to die right now. She didn't deserve to still be breathing. Kim was safe…that's all that mattered right now.

"I- I understand if you hate me. How could you not? Listen, I have no doubt in my mind that Drakken is either dead or arrested by now. He pissed Jade off and she's likely to respond just as I would. So right now, there's a search party probably going on. They'll find us soon and you'll never have to see me again." Shego shifted and leaned against the wall opposite of Kim. Shadows flickered over the redhead's face and Shego observed. Her princess was in deep thought…wait, scratch that. _Kim_ was in deep thought. She lost her right to call Kim anything else. It was really a privilege she never had and most likely never will.

It was a few hours until their mutual silence was broken. Surprisingly, Kim was the one to break it. "Shego?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"How do the rest of your brothers have powers when you were the one who was closest to the meteor?"

Shego was surprised that was what Kim asked. She was sure the girl was going to scream at her or maybe ask more about Drakken. Before she responded, something in her mind clicked. "That's what you and Sebastian talked about that morning."

Kim nodded. "Okay well, let's see. I never really understood the science behind it all, but after the blast they wouldn't let anyone near me. But at the hospital, Hego snuck in with everyone. We all hugged and talked for a while. When the guys who watched over me came in, they realized that the plasma spread to them, even the Wegos. I felt so bad; I thought that they were going to die because of me. The doctors I had kept saying that I could've died. Thankfully, we all survived with nothing but a color change and new powers. The Wegos' powers took the longest to show. For a while, all that happened to them was a change in hair color."

"Shego…"

"Yes Kim?"

"Did you mean it earlier?"

"Mean what?" Shego asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"When you said you loved me…"

Shego fought against her pain, ignoring it as she tried to get to Kim. Reaching her destination, Shego hesitantly rested beside Kim, close enough to whisper, but not to touch. "Every time I said it, I meant it with my heart."

Kim nodded but didn't say a thing. It left Shego wondering what was going on in the hero's mind. Without looking at her, Kim reached her hand out and grasped Shego's.

_She's doing it because she's scared. That's it. No way she has forgiven you or even wants you around. She's scared…that's all._

"I believe you, Shay- Shego. I really do. But you have to know how betrayed I feel. I don't understand why you never told me. I could've helped."

Shego tightened her grip on Kim's hand and shook her head. "You would've hated me if I told you. You never would've trusted me ever again. I couldn't live with that. I would've lost you forever." She reluctantly let go of Kim's hand. "I _have_ lost you forever. And even though it kills me, I deserve it. I failed to keep you safe." Kim tried to interrupt but Shego wouldn't let her. "I _failed_. If I had succeeded, Drakken would be dead or dying and we would still be dancing the night away. The Wegos would be safe and Jade would be in that ballroom with us. Everything would be alright." She wiped at her eyes. "But it's not. I'm probably going to jail when they find us. And you? Your life will go on like always."


	18. Chapter 19

If there was anything that Shego hated with a passion, it was silence. Even as a child, Shego couldn't stand the quiet. Her hatred for silence was the most evident in car trips. Whenever she and her mother would drive, her mother usually drove without music or conversation. She seemed to accept the calm and peace, but Shego felt herself go mad. So, in order to fill in the damn gap, Shego talked. She talked about everything and nothing. She talked so much it was amazing to believe that Shego's mother never was bothered by it. Instead, she gave her little girl all of her attention. Sometimes, it made Shego embarrassed whenever she realized she had talked for so long. Seeing that, her mother would simply smile, put a loving hand on her cheek, and encourage her to keep talking about whatever she wanted. To Shego, that simply meant the world.

If only her mother were with her now…

_She probably would've slapped me for what I've done._

The thought made Shego scoff. Her mother would never hit her. But…what would she do? Looking around in the cold, damp cave, Shego thought. There really wasn't much to do. Kim probably hated her, so there was no point in talking to the girl. Her leg hurt like hell, so she was not about to go out scouting. What would her mother have done in this situation? Would she be disappointed in Shego? Shego shook her head. No, her mother would've called her noble or some shit. To make matters worse, she probably would've been praising Shego. _"You saved the person you love, how could that be wrong?"_ Shego could almost hear her mother's soft, caressing voice.

_Damn it…_ She felt the sensation of tears and leaned her head back against the wall. Closing her eyes, she almost begged for death. Anything would be better than sitting here. She was alone. Kim had left to "look for more firewood", but Shego knew that she left out of disgust. Who would want to be with her? Shego couldn't blame Kim. She opened up herself to Kim; she showed vulnerability, love, passion, submission. Overwhelmingly and completely, Shego had given herself to Kim and to her desire to save Kim. The knowledge sent her reeling and almost crying again. Would there ever be a chance for them? Would Kim hate her forever?

She looked down at her empty hand, the hand that only an hour ago Kim had taken. The empty space in her palm confirmed it. Kim was lost to her…

* * *

After Shego's confession, Kim felt like she couldn't stay there with her. Her feelings were so...well, she was angry, she was hurt, she was heartbroken. Also, she was insulted. So, she had left Shego in their little cave and went out, using the excuse that they needed more wood. Shego only nodded, but wouldn't look her way. The act left a stinging sensation in Kim's chest. Would they ever find their back to what they had in just those short 3 weeks? Kim hoped so, in all honesty.

There really was no need for wood. They had plenty to get by on for at least two more days. After she had wakened from their little fall, Kim had immediately checked for any life threatening wounds. Incredibly, she was fine aside for a few scratches and bruises. The fall had been so terrifying. Never in her life had Kim been so afraid. She didn't understand what was happening, all she knew was that Shego had her and didn't plan on letting go. When they were torn away from each other, Kim felt her heart stop as her only thought was _what if I never see her again?_

Would that have been for the better? If they were separated still, Kim wouldn't know of Shego's betrayal. She would simply be alone, awaiting rescue. Was it luck that Shego crawled into the same cave Kim had found sometime before? Thinking back to the first time Kim collected wood, she was so relieved to see that Shego was alive and back with her. Of course she was mad, but at that moment, it was second to Shego being alive.

Now that she knew the truth, what was she going to do? On one hand, she completely understood Shego. Things had gotten so out of control that she couldn't keep up. Who could blame her for that? If Kim had been in her shoes, she probably would've taken the same path. Protect Shego, let nothing hurt her. It was a simple goal.

On the other hand, she was furious. She was fucking Kim Possible! Didn't that mean anything? She had saved the world so many times, most of her escapades featuring Drakken! Shego, more than anyone else, knew exactly what she was capable of. How could she not have come to her? That damn villain!

But then again…that villain loved her, right? Kim shook her head in shame. Of course Shego loved her. It was cruel to doubt it. She paused in her walking, paused in her rant. Shego loved her…did she still feel the same about the green villain? Her heart was beating faster, her hands ached for the other woman's skin, and she ached for her company. The answer was easy; of course she loved her. But that wasn't really the question that needed to be asked. Did she trust Shego?

It was so hard. You would think that love could be simple for once.

Kim made up her mind…She loved Shego; they could work on trust later. For now, they had to stick together and wait for someone to come for them. If not, then they would work together and find their own way out.

* * *

"_Kim? I'm home!" Shego smiled blissfully as she walked over the threshold and into the home she shared with Kim. By her count, it was around 5 and Kim would be in the recliner reading a book. Usually it was a textbook or sometimes it was a collection of poems. Had you asked her years before, Shego would never had thought that Kim Possible loved poems. Shego was delighted in learning all of Kim's favorites. She had been even happier to learn that Kim's favorites matched her own. _

_Just as she suspected, she walked further into the house into the living room, where she found her lover comfortably in their huge lazy boy with a book in her lap. "Shaylynn…" Kim's smile was dazzling as she looked up from her book, a finger rested inside to save her spot. "Welcome home."_

_Without another word, Shego dropped her bag by the wall and walked right up to Kim. Reaching her, Shego grasped her face softly, as if she were made of china, and kissed her. "I am so glad to be home."_

_Kim smiled up at her. She then put her free hand on her stomach, caressing slightly. Shego saw this and removed one of her hands from Kim's face to do the same. The bump was terribly small, but it was there. Shego could always be found with her hand on Kim's stomach. Anyone could see that she was happy and in marital bliss. She was married, she was happy, and there was a baby on the way. What more could she want? _

_Her attention was brought back to Kim as the younger girl opened her mouth to say something. _

"Shego? I'm back."

_Back? She's been here the whole time. What was going on?_

"Shego?" The voice bursting through her dream seemed slightly distressed. "Oh my god. Wake up!"

_Wake up? Why would she want to? She looked back at Kim. The redhead was still looking towards her. Only…her earlier smile had turned…sad. She reached up to the hand Shego still had on her face. She began to shake her head softly as she pried the confused brunette's hand away. Before she could protest, she was jolted awake._

SMACK!

That woke Shego up. She shot up from her napping, hand clutching her face. "What the fuck?!"

Kim was looking at her intently, shoulders heaving, eyes wide with fear. It caused Shego to almost calm down, almost. "I thought something was wrong, you weren't waking up."

Shego frowned, her pain forgotten. The dream had felt so real…she wanted it to be real. Instead of a happy wife, she had an ex. Instead of a baby on the way, she hoped that a rescue was on the way. Her dream would never come true. With the thought in mind, Shego angrily turned away from Kim. "I'm fine. Now leave me alone." She had no desire for Kim to see her cry and right now? Shego wanted to cry. Why was life so cruel? Why make her have such a perfect dream, only to be ripped from it and dumped back into reality?

Behind her, Kim sighed. Before, Shego had been so open, now she was shutting her out? God, why did she have to be so frustrating? Kim fought the urge to caress the obviously distressed woman. Would Shego bite back and snarl at her? Maybe, Shego would allow the comfort. Hell! She was Kim Possible, anything was possible for her! She'd get Shego to talk.

"Shego?" Despite being brave in her mind, she found her voice come out weak. When she didn't get a response, Kim took it as a sign. _She didn't bite back. Soooo that must mean she's open to what I have to say, right?_ "Shaylynn?"

The woman who had been lying on her side visibly tensed. _Was that a sign to stop?_ Kim sighed and scooted up to sit right beside the older woman. Her legs were bent underneath her and her knee touched Shego's back. Kim raised a hand and began to trace around her shoulder. "I know you can hear me so I'll just talk. I want you to know that I'm not angry. I am a little hurt still, but I can understand why you did all that you did. Had I been in your shoes, I probably would've done the same."

_Kimmie, as much as I love that you're talking to me, I need you to stop! I am trying so hard not to cry. I don't want you to see me like this. Please, for like 20 more minutes, go back to being mad._ If only Kim could hear her inner dialogue…

"Shaylynn, I love you just as much as you love me. I want to talk this through. I know you've told me your side of the story, but we haven't talked this out. Then again, we really don't need to. You've told me of all your feelings during this…" Kim struggled briefly for a word. "this _incident_ and I get that. I really do. It makes me relieved and quite frankly, it makes me _happy_. Please talk to me. I want us to start over."

_Start over? From where? Does she really think we can just 'start over'? I've done so much wrong in my life. I'm only going to bring all that wrong into her life. How could I ever think I had a chance at a happy, domestic life with Kim Possible? What a fool I've been… A complete and utter fool._ There was no stopping the tears now. Slowly, Shego began to shudder as tears escaped her. She cried for the loss of Kim's trust, she cried at the loss of any chances she had with Kim. What made her cry harder was the loss of the baby they'd never have.

When she heard and felt Shego's crying, Kim started to panic. _Did I say something?_ Her earlier tracing stopped as she firmly grasped Shego's shoulder, intent on turning her over. Shego fought her, twisting and turning so that Kim couldn't see her face. It infuriated Kim, but also worried her. What the hell had gotten into Shego? "Damn it Shego! Look at me!"

"No!" The strangled yell surprised Kim. For a moment, she stopped fighting with Shego. "Just let me go! Leave me. I deserve to be alone."

"She- Shaylynn Gordon! You look at me and you stop fighting me!" Kim's yelling shocked Shego, who was stuck on the idea that Kim hated her. Seeing Shego's struggle stop, Kim calmed down. "Talk to me. What happened while I left? You were fine earlier; I was the one with issues."

Shego sniffled and shook Kim's hand off of her shoulders, but she didn't look away. No, she kept eye contact with Kim and slowly she realized that her distress was silly. "Oh my gaaawd. I feel so stupid." Did she hit a rock super hard or something? What was going on with her? Damage to her head that must be it, it had to be.

"Shaylynn?"

Her distress leaving her, she flinched hearing her name from Kim. "Please, don't call me that. And for the sake of my sanity, forget what just happened. I think I have some brain damage." She tried to chuckle, but all that came out was a nervous, embarrassed scoff of sorts.

Kim wasn't buying it though. She let go of Shego fully but crossed her arms expectantly. Which made Shego sigh. "I had a dream. When I woke up…well I was devastated. I'm sorry. I won't sleep again, I'll just stay up."

"Shego… you're kinda scaring me. What the hell was that?"

"I told you. Brain damage, followed by a dream, which was then followed by a depression realization that it was just a dream." She sat up completely, only to fall back against the wall. "It was just a dream." She repeated, but to herself. "Look, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I won't talk to you until we get out of here. Hell, if you want, I'll never say a word to you even after that."

When she saw Kim's confused look, she didn't understand it. Kim was looking at her as if she had been speaking another language. Which in reality she might've well been. Some of her medical training kicked in as Shego slurred and struggled with her words. Disregarding her for a quick moment, Kim grabbed Shego's leg and gave it a look. What she saw made her gasp.

The swelling had grown to an unbelievable amount, the coloring scared her. Black and blue blotches covered most of Shego's leg. She was beginning to suspect that Shego's fracture might have been more than that.

She looked back towards Shego, who had finished trying to say what she wanted, and saw that the green female was closing her eyes slightly. Freeing that Shego would fall back into another coma-like state, Kim began lightly slapping her. Which of course wouldn't work. Bothe of them were so strong and used to that. So, with her mind set in determination and love, Kim drew her arm back and delivered a hard slap.

_SMACK!_

When Shego didn't respond more than a slight mumble of nonsense, Kim only tried again.

_SMACK!_

"Damn it Shaylynn! Wake up! I won't lose you!" Kim hated the cold dread that settled in her stomach. It was the same feeling she had when Shego had been torn away from her in the water. "Wake up!"

"Kim? Is that you? Kim!"

Kim looked away form Shego for a moment to look towards one of the cave's openings. "Jade?" She almost couldn't believe it. But there was no time for believing. They had to save Shego. "JADE! Come quick! I need help!"

Just as Jade ran into the cave, Shego fell unconscious. Kim felt a panic attack coming. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Help me get her out of here! Now!"

Jade nodded grimly and immediately leaned down to pick her friend up. Being close by, Kim could see the bruises and cuts on Jade. She had been through just as much as Shego and Kim had. She hesitated before letting Jade walk out with Shego. "I've got her." Jade said reassuringly. "I've always had her."

Kim nodded mutely and merely followed Jade out of the cave, where she was met with a small rescue party.


	19. Chapter 20

How could she describe her fright? It was consuming and raw; it was absolute terror. She had never felt anything like it in her life. The fear she felt now, the despair and helplessness rivaled with the feeling she had as she and Shego nearly fell to their mutual descent into oblivion. As she clung onto her lover, she heard a gunshot. Next thing she knew, they were falling. She had been in such a good mood. The night was going perfectly. There was no way anyone could've seen that coming.

Which was one of the reasons Kim felt her anger fall away quickly. Shego seemed to be at the very end of her options right before their fall. She had asked what she was to do unintentionally, but it showed Kim that Shego never really intended on following Drakken. She simply had no choice. She was in pain and lost. Even with all that pain and loss, Shego still kept Kim her number one priority. If only Kim could help her now.

The redheaded teen paced one of the many hallways in the hospital she was currently in. It was late at night, so the hallways were dimmed. It gave the hallway and eerie feeling. However, Kim was too engrossed in her thoughts of Shego that she didn't mind. Besides, having a mother as a doctor, one learns not to fear a hospital. For a short time now, Shego had been in her room after receiving surgery. Her leg had a fracture. Kim wished that was the worst of her injuries.

Unfortunately, Shego had also fallen victim to SubAcute Compartment Syndrome. If Kim had listened more closely to her mother, she might have known and would have been able to help Shego. The doctor attending to her had explained to Kim for a brief moment that she would have to have a fasciotomy. He left before he could tell her more. Jade, however, had been right beside her listening to the doctor and explained everything to Kim. Shego would simply need to have an incision into her leg. There, it would relieve the pressure and hopefully save her from the possibility of an amputation.

The news had brought Kim crashing down into a chair. Jade, on the other hand, remained standing. Too stubborn to rest, too desperate for information.

* * *

Jade could tell that Kim knew. Exactly how much Kim knew wasn't what she knew. She wondered how her friend went about telling her. How did Kim react? Are they still in love? Does Kim hate Shay? For a moment, Jade jokingly thought _if Kim doesn't want her, I'd gladly take her back. _But then again, if Kim hated Shay, Shay would never have the heart to find someone else. They say that true love is real and that everyone has that one...you know, _the one_. For Shay, Kim was _the one_. No one else would ever be good enough. Once you've tasted perfection, nothing else can ever replace it. Deep in her equally black heart, Jade hoped that Kim would still love Shay. Her friend deserved to be happy.

She had fought so hard for Shay. Drakken wasn't dead...oh no. That was left for Shay. Instead, he was merely beaten within an inch of his life. When she was done with him, he was a poor whimpering sap. A pathetic loser who shouldn't have even played with the big kids in the first place. He may have held the cards, he just played the wrong ones. In the end, they won, even if it had been a close call.

After the bastard had the gall to beat her with his drones, she was unconscious. However, when she heard Shay enter the room, she played dead. To her, it seemed as though their planned had obviously failed and they needed a backup one. From the looks of it, Shay had no other choice than to follow Drakken's sick orders.

So, as Drakken followed Shay, Jade followed Drakken. Like Drakken, Jade had heard every word that was said between the two girls. What her friend did after that shocked her, angered her. How in the hell did Shay figure that falling over a cliff was the best way to go? When the bullet shot rang out, Jade busted through the doors and unto Drakken. The only glimpse of her friend had been of her arms as they were wrapped around Kim's waist.

She landed hard on Drakken's back. The blue dumbass was kicking his legs and whining like a child. "No! It was all supposed to be perfect! That traitor! SHEGO!"

His screeching voice gave Jade a migraine. So, she lifted an elbow and slammed it on the back of his head. His whines died down, but only for a short while. Behind them, came a commotion. To investigate, she hefted the blue man close to the doors and peeked through. As it turns out, Drakken had the brains to have his drones follow him. Also, if they didn't see him in a certain amount of time, they were programmed to make of mess of the ball. when she looked back into the ballroom, she was met with the sight of her friends and fellow guests fighting or running with drones. She almost joined herself. She would've almost forgotten Drakken if he hadn't begun to wake up. Seeing his eyes open while she thought that she may never see her friend's beautiful eyes ever again sent her into a rage.

Steven and Ryan both had to pry her off of Drakken. Even as they did, Jade continued to swear. "You're so fucking lucky I'm leaving you for Shay! You little piece of shit! When Shay gets a hold on you...oh man, I hope you've made peace with your maker. I can't wait! To see what she does to you...and Kim! You better pray blue boy...you better pray!"

After things had settled down, authorities coming, drones being destroyed, a search for Kim and Shego had begun. There were 3 teams. One was led by her, another by Steven, and the last by Ryan. Jade had to admit that at one point, she was afraid that they would never find them. Thankfully, that moment soon passed when she heard Kim.

Seeing her friend in such bad shape... it hurt. Jade was afraid that Shay was going to die. In their lives, that had never happened. Sure one of them would always get hurt. They would always bounce back. Jade doubted Shay was going to be bouncing anytime soon. Seeing Kim in the shape that she was in, it made her mad. Why was her friend the one to get hurt? Why not Kim? But then again, she had to remember that in order for Shay to truly live, Kim needed to be okay.

She looked over to her friend's...lover? Had they gone all the way? The very idea! Shay would've told her, right? Well, not exactly. Their lives weren't exactly as it usually would've been. Oh well. She saw Kim slumped over in her chair, not sleeping though. Her face was in her hands, her elbows on her knees. She was hurting too, Jade realized. With that realization, Jade moved from her spot against the wall and sat by Kim. When she sat down, Kim didn't make a move, she just continued to sit there.

"Heeey." Jade said as she awkwardly put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "She's going to be alright, trust me. She has something to fight for."

Kim looked up through tear stained eyes. Her eyes held hope and confusion. Jade took that as a sign to keep going. "She really does love you." _As much as I wish it were different._ "She will make it. I promise you that. If she doesn't, I swear I'll drag her straight out of hell."

Kim cracked a small smile. It gave Jade some hope. She even believed her words. Shaylynn would be alright. As soon as they were all out of this damn cold country, she was going to kiss Shay one last time and then she would beat the hell out of her. "That damn bitch." She muttered to herself. Which caused Kim to send her a sharp look. In defense, she raised her arms and shrugged. "I'm just saying. That stupid bitch has been causing me issues since we could walk."

Again, Kim cracked a small smile. This one was a little bigger. Jade smiled right back at her. Yeah..everything was going to be okay.

* * *

It had been three days. For some reason, Shego wasn't waking up.

For Kim, it had been hell. She was full of worry, but mostly, she was full of guilt. It was all her fault. The doctors said it wasn't, Jade even pitched in, but Kim wouldn't listen. She knew the truth. Shego was still in that bed because she was afraid to face Kim. The last time Kim looked into those beautiful emerald eyes was right before she walked away from Shego. Shego was perfectly healthy and yet she was still under. That just confirmed her fears. Shego was truly lost to her.

Was this how Shego had felt when she finally told Kim the truth? Of course it was! How could Kim be so blind?

Because of her fear, Kim had remained in the waiting room, never going in to see Shego. She figured that if she wasn't near her, she would wake up. So far, that wasn't the case. Jade spent half her time with Shego, and the other half with Kim. While she was with Kim, she tried to give her updates on Shego and tried to convince her to see her. But Kim wouldn't budge.

Finally, a doctor came up to her and requested she see Shego. From what he had accidentally overheard from Jade's conversations with his patient, he honestly believed that making them talk would benefit them both. So, he had grabbed a painfully afraid girl and brought her into the room. Jade was already in there, her usual time was coming to its end.

"Shay, Bastian is really worried. I'm worried. Hell everyone is worried for you. I just wish you'd wake up."

She caressed her friend's slumbering face before she noticed the other people in the room. She gave Kim a small smile when she saw her. Kim did her best to smile back. The doctor nodded, pleased. "Alright, whenever you are done, step out and let me know. I have some tests that I'd like to run."

Kim nodded and then she was left alone.

For a few moments, Kim only stared. Shego was lying so peacefully, if you ignored the fact that the majority of her leg was wrapped in bandages. But Kim could. To her, Shego was always beautiful.

Timidly, Kim felt her legs move and take her closer. At first, she wanted to turn and run away, but she didn't. As soon as that first step happened, the rest followed and before she knew it, she had sat down in the chair next to the bed and had taken Shego's hand. Idly, her thumb ran in circles on the back of Shego's hand. Her other hand reached up the run her fingers through dark hair. Even though Shego's eyes remained closed, Kim felt some of her fear ebb away. Shego really was okay. She was just sleeping.

"And that's okay. Take all the time you need. Heroes need to rest after all. I should know." She chuckled at herself. "She-Shaylynn, I really hope you wake up soon. I miss you so much. Your laugh, your snarkiness, most importantly, your eyes. I wish you would just open them. Those beautiful eyes of yours shouldn't be hidden."

Kim scooted the chair closer and laid her head on Shego's arm. She felt like crying. "I'm so sorry I walked away from you. I was just so shocked, hurt. I couldn't understand it. Drakken wanted to kill me...and my rival saved me? That's like the Joker saving the Batman. It's unheard of and I seriously doubt that would ever happen. I also doubt that they would ever fall in love..."

Kim stayed there for a few hours, she simply refused to go anywhere else. Eventually Shego would wake up...and she swore that she would be here when she did. No one could change that. She wouldn't allow it.


	20. Chapter 21

It was beautiful where she was. Surrounding her was nothing but lush green grass, flowers, a waterfall she could hear but not see. It was magical and breath-taking. There was a soft breeze that lightly caressed her face, warm sunlight that kissed her cheeks. Everything was perfect and still. Nothing but serenity and quiet. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. Her mother smiled back at her and reached out to cup her cheeks. Once again, Shaylynn let her eyes fall shut. How nice it was to feel her mother's hand on her cheek, to her soft, loving smile.

"Oh, my baby girl. I have missed you so much."

Shaylynn felt tears in her eyes spill from her eyes. "I know mommy. I miss you every day."

"As do I, as do I." Isabel gave her a slight pat on the cheek before removing her hand. When she did, Shaylynn felt a momentary panic. Was she about to lose her mother again? Thankfully, her mother had only leaned back and set her hands behind her to hold herself up. "Your father misses you so much too."

Shaylynn looked around. Why wasn't he here? "Where is daddy?"

Isabel smiled and looked towards her daughter. "We both agreed that you needed me more. You father may have been romantic with me, but he's horrible with advice." The older woman laughed softly to herself. As she laughed, Shaylynn noticed that her mother looked exactly the same when she died. She was a vision of health and happiness. Shaylynn would've thought that her mother would appear sad. Her mother tore her from her thoughts. "Shaylynn, sweetie, you did the right thing."

Her mother's slight smile went away as she looked her right in the eye. "You saved Kim. Even though you could've done it a little more gracefully, you still saved her. So why are you hiding? Why aren't you with that poor girl right now?"

Shaylynn bristled at the accusation of hiding. "I'm not hiding! I don't even know where we are!"

The look her mother gave her was filled with confusion and a little twinge of sadness. "Do you know what's going on right this moment?"

_I seem to be in some sort of field, untouched by man, talking to my dead mother…ohmygod…_ "I'm dead!"

After a second of shock, her mother burst out laughing. "No! Oh my, sweetie, you're not dead. Far from it. You are perfectly healthy and healing nicely. You're at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Through her mind, images from the ball ran through her mind. She saw Kim, _all_ of Kim, Jade, her friends, then Drakken. Then she was falling, Kim was there too, then she wasn't. "I got hurt…"

"Yes. Kim helped you. Then you slipped into a silly little coma. At first it was necessary. But you're all healed now. But you aren't awake. So again, I ask, why are you hiding?"

"Mommy, I'm not hiding."

"Sweetie, if that were true, you would be with Kim now, not me. And she would be so happy. Not at all depressed like she is now."

"Kim's depressed?"

Her mother nodded slowly. "She believes that you won't wake up because you hate her."

"I love her."

Again her mother nodded, smiling on the inside. "Of course you do. You need to tell her that."

"I almost got her killed." Shaylynn whispered softly. Then she was forced to look into her mother's eyes when she felt her chin get grabbed a hold of.

"Now you see here Shaylynn Gordon, that girl loves you, no matter what you did now or what you ever did. She has forgiven you, you hear me? She has forgiven you. Why can't you do the same? That poor girl is tearing herself apart because you won't wake up. Get back to her so you can fix this Shaylynn."

"How?" Her voice cracked slightly. Her mother hugged her tight and ran her hand down Shaylynn's back, just like she did when she was younger.

"Just do what your father does to me every day. Tell her you love her. That's all it takes because that's all she needs." She forced her daughter to look at her. Her eyes were now too shining with tears because she knew her time with her daughter was up. "I love you Shaylynn, please don't you ever forget that. And when you miss me, just hold tight onto Kim. I'll always be there, watching you, protecting you, loving you both from afar. But now, you need to leave me."

Shaylynn tried to move away in protest but her mother held on tight. "You have to." Her throat was beginning to burn from the unshed tears. "You need her more than you need me baby girl." She pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead, letting her tears fall free. "I love you sweetheart. I always will. Now go." She shooed Shaylynn off of their picnic blanket and made her stand up. "Go on now, you're love awaits."

Shaylynn hesitated. "How do I know this is the right thing to do? I'm not the best one for her."

Her mother smiled. "Shaylynn, if your love is strong enough that even I can see it, feel it, don't you think that it's stronger than anyone else's?"

The answer, sounding so sure in her mother's voice, made Shaylynn no longer afraid. She was ready to tell Kim she loved her, she was ready to come back…

With one last wave to her mother, Shaylynn made the first step to going home.

* * *

"_I have been happy, tho' in a dream.  
I have been happy- and I love the theme:  
Dreams! in their vivid coloring of life,  
As in that fleeting, shadowy, misty strife  
Of semblance with reality, which brings  
To the delirious eye, more lovely things  
Of Paradise and Love- and all our own!  
Than young Hope in his sunniest hour hath known._"

Kim read aloud for it both soothed her and allowed her to escape from reality. This one exception however was not to escape, no. She was reading to the love of her life, of whom she had heard enjoyed Edgar Allan Poe. In all honesty, Kim loved Poe as well. Who didn't? As she finished the poem, she sighed. Should she read another before going to bed? Maybe, it was very enjoyable. As she flipped through the pages, she felt a hand on hers. It made her freeze and sent her pulse racing. Could it be?

"Are you trying to call me delirious? Or are you just trying to tell me that you'd rather be dreaming?"

The voice sounded weak from not having been used in almost a week and made Kim cry with joy. "Shaylynn!" She practically jumped into the bed and wrapped her arms around her lover. "I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!"

She didn't expect it, but she felt complete when she felt Shego's arms wind tightly around her waist. "I love you Kim…" Shego whispered.

"I love you too."

Had she looked, Kim would've seen a tear fall from emerald eyes. For once, it wouldn't have bothered Shaylynn if Kim did see it. She held on as tightly as she could onto the redhead before her. She was going to take what her mother had said to heart. She loved Kim and she was going to make sure she knew that for the rest of her life.

* * *

Jade was pissed off, but she was happy too. Once she had heard of Shaylynn's awakening, she had nearly busted the door down. She had pushed Kim aside and jumped into the bed with her best friend. For a long time, they talked just as they usually did. Jade told her of all the hot girls she had met, all the numbers she got, and what Sebastian planned on bringing since she was awake. For that, Shaylynn was glad. Nothing could come close to his cooking. Hospital food wasn't even in the race.

Having known Jade for so long, Shaylynn knew that Jade had been frightened. As she talked and talked, her hand had never once let go of Shaylynn's own. As she talked, her eyes never really met Shaylynn's full on. It was almost as if she was scared that if she looked, Shaylynn would disappear. Once her talking settled down, hours later, Jade finally looked up at her.

"You're alright now right?"

She looked shy as she cuddled into her longtime friend. Her body was on Shaylynn's and her head was on her friend's chest. Shaylynn had her arms wrapped reassuringly around Jade. "Yes. I'm fine. Everything is exactly as it should be." She let her hand fall to the girl's back and ran it up and down. "I never said thank you yet. But thank you. Without you, I would've died. Kim would've been fine. But me? I would've been long gone. You saved Wes and Wyatt too; for that, I'll always be in your debt."

Jade shook her head lightly and hugged Shaylynn closer to her. "Never. I'm not the hero. You would've done the same thing for me. I love you Shay, I'd do anything for you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Shaylynn gave her friend a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'll always have your back." Jade whispered before pushing herself away from Shaylynn's warm embrace. She then wiped her eyes and rolled her shoulders. Her tears were gone and in their place was the spark that was Jade. Her fist lightly pushed Shaylynn. "Next time you plan on taking a fall, let me know so I don't have to explain to Sebastian you jumped ship. He was not very happy with you. He wasn't happy with me either."

The two girls laughed at each other. Sebastian was definitely a force that was not to anger. His anger was rare, but it was frightening. Not long after that, Shaylynn's room became full. Sebastian, as Jade said he would, brought his amazing cooking. Along with him were her twins and Kim. _Kim._ Her world, her center, her everything. Their love was so strong even her parents felt it… Did she believe in God and Heaven? Not really. Was it simply just a dream? Probably. After all, from what she had heard, she was in a coma. Whatever the reason, she had seen her mother and it left her feeling so happy. Things were finally going to be okay…

"Shaylynn?" Kim's voice brought her back to their little soirée. "Are you alright? The food is great, you should eat something."

Shaylynn offered her a smile. "Everything is perfect."


	21. Chapter 22

**This is it! SORRY for the wait! But this is really it! It's over. Thank so much for reading! I truly enjoyed writing this! Hopefully you all enjoyed reading this. **

**Enjoy! Other stories are on the way don't be discouraged!**

* * *

A few days later, Shaylynn was to go home. To say her doctors were relieved was an understatement. To all doctors, nurses included, Shaylynn's complaints of hospital food and not enough morphine were grating on their nerves. They were not the only ones relieved. Shaylynn was probably the most relieved. She had ferociously missed her own bed, her home, and in all honesty, hospitals were places that she had strongly avoided. Jade was someone else who was excited. Shaylynn going home meant that her friend really was okay, things were finally as Shaylynn said; perfect. Sebastian of course was happy as well. He did not jump on the bed with Shaylynn when he heard the news, as Jade had. No, instead the old man who was always so carefully composed, let a tear fall from his eye and hugged Shaylynn tight to him. Shaylynn was his daughter and he finally understood that she was going to be okay. The Wegos possibly were the most ecstatic, no they _were_ the most. Despite having been so quiet during Shaylynn's first unconscious days, they spent the majority of those days holding her hand and apologizing for having been captured. They knew she couldn't hear them, of course they did. But apologizing had eased some of the guilt. Once Shaylynn opened her eyes, they only continued to apologize. After a while, Shaylynn had stopped accepting their apologies. She was now getting annoyed. But in her heart, she felt a warmth, that had been missing for years, enter her heart as she was surrounded with people who loved her…

Speaking of love, Kim's reaction had been the most heartfelt; no…Kim's reaction had been one that Shaylynn was overwhelmed with love. When the doctor told Shaylynn that she could go home, Kim had been there. At first, Kim's hand quickly found hers and squeezed. The pressure on her hand caused her to look into olive eyes and they both smiled at each other. Once the doctor left them alone, Kim sat on the bed beside Shaylynn. For a while, no one said anything. Shaylynn watched patiently as Kim lightly traced the back of her hand. The tracing then turned to her palm, up her wrist and arm, until a hand was caressing her cheek. Now Kim's gaze poured into her own and she was lost, frozen, and struck with the incredible love she had for this girl.

"I love you Shaylynn. I'm so glad you're okay." Kim whispered. Before she could respond, Kim kissed her. It was the first kiss they had since their terrible ordeal. As Kim's lips moved against her own, Shaylynn felt herself fall deeper. The kiss was one that Shaylynn had never experienced. It was long and deep, so full of passion and love. Shaylynn didn't care if she had to breathe, she would keep going even if it meant dying. However, dying wouldn't be so bad so long as Kim's lips never left her own.

When she got home, the whole environment felt different. For so long her home had been just for her and Sebastian. She could hardly call it home since she wasn't there often. Now, so much had changed. Home was now where Kim was. Home was warm and loving. Looking around the mansion as her brothers zoomed past her and straight to the kitchen followed by calls from Sebastian, "Don't you dare enter the kitchen! Do you have any idea how long it took to clean last time?!", Shaylynn began to let her mind wander.

First, she began to see the Wegos a little older, perhaps with kids of their own, as they escape from the kitchen. Sebastian, also a little older, swinging and swatting his hands; shooing them away from his precious kitchen. Maybe Jade would be there too, probably not with anyone, the two of them would laugh and catch up as they watched the Wegos put up Christmas decorations… And Kim… she would be sitting in one of the large chairs that sit right beside the humongous tree. Shaylynn imagined her curled up, her feet tucked underneath her, a book in her hand that was closed. However, a finger would be there, ensuring that the spot had been saved. As more and more lights were turned on, Kim's face would light up. The sight would take her breath away. Finally when all the decorating had been done, Sebastian would come in, just in time for the plugging in of it all. In his arms, he'd carry in a little bundle. You could see it in his face that the little bundle he held meant the world to him. He'd make his way over to Kim, who'd smile and immediately open out her arms to him, her book now forgotten. Sebastian would willingly oblige, handing over the bundle and taking Kim's book for her. Once the little bundle was rearranged and comfortable, Kim would carefully move the blanket away so she could see the little bundle's face. Revealed and awaked, the little baby would give out a soft cry, to which Kim would coo in response to. Immediately, she would leave her spot beside Jade and go to her little family. Jade would understand, because after being left behind, she would follow. Reaching Kim, Shaylynn would stand sort of behind and beside the chair Kim sat in. She'd smile over Kim's shoulder and meet the eyes of their baby.

"Shaylynn? Shay! What the hell?! Get out of the way."

Shaylynn blinked out of her daze…or was it a dream? What the hell was that? "Gah! My bad! You don't have to shout."

Jade pushed past her, gently of course. "You have been standing there for five minutes, thinking about god knows what."

Shaylynn felt her cheeks heat up. Why was she thinking of something so sappy? As Kim waled past her into the house, she had her answer.

* * *

Later, when everything was settled down and dinner was eaten, Shaylynn and Kim retired to her bedroom. Before going to bed, Shaylynn had demanded that her brothers stayed the night. They were convinced that being so close to the city meant that they could go to their own place. In response to their stupidity, Shaylynn smacked them upside their heads. Thankfully, Jade didn't give her that problem. She had simply said good night, gave Shaylynn a wink, and disappeared into her own room.

Now, Shaylynn was in bed. She wore her favorite black silk pajamas and was waiting for Kim to come back. After all that had happened, she still couldn't believe that Kim was still here. It made her love Kim all the more. Even though the girl had made it clear that Shaylynn was in no way allowed to go see Drakken. Which was ridiculous of course. That blue bastard deserved a visit. Speaking of… Shaylynn looked toward the bathroom door. She could barely hear the shower still going. Taking a chance, Shaylynn grabbed her phone out.

"Doctor Director, Head of Global Justice."

Shaylynn snickered. Why would someone answer their personal phone like that? "Bets… it's me."

"Shego? I had heard from Kim that you would be coming home today. How's the leg?"

Rolling her eyes, "You know I'm not calling to give you details of my healing."

"I figured. I assume you want to talk about Drakken?"

"You assume correctly. Now, where is that dumbass? He and I need to have a little chat."

"I can't do that Shego."

"Why the hell not?! He almost killed Kim! He threatened my brothers! That little piece of shit needs to get what he deserves."

In her bed, where she now sat up in, Betty ran her hand down her face. Why did Shego have to call her right as she was getting into bed after a long day? Just her luck, right? She knew it wouldn't make a difference if Shego saw him or not. Drakken wasn't going anywhere. This last crime was the last straw and frankly, it assured her that Drew Lipsky had finally cracked. Murder? This was something would never believe him to be capable. "Shego, listen, your friend beat him up pretty bad. There's no reason for any more of that. Drakken is in jail and he will be for a very long time. Your friend promised him a beating from you. In all honesty, that's enough for him to stay here on his own. You don't need to see him. Do you understand?"

Betty could hear the ex-criminal sigh. "I think you're right, Bets."

"I beg your pardon?" Did Shego just agree with her and not talk back?

"I said you're right. I refuse to repeat it again."

Still shocked, Betty tried to remember her earlier plans. "Right uhm, Shego? I do believe however, that you and I will need to have a chat sometime."

Already bored, Shego readied to hang up the phone. "I want you to join Global Justice or Team Possible."

"Say what?"

Betty smiled, knowing that she had Shego's attention now. "It's the best I could do to keep you out of jail."

Shaylynn sat up now. "What the hell? Jail? The fuck did I do?!"

"You willingly went along with a plan to kill Ms. Possible. Accessory to murder? I know it's one of the few charges you are unfamiliar with, but it's what you'll be charged with."

"You're kidding. Even though I tried to save her?"

"You should've contacted the authorities."

"Bullshit. I can't believe this."

Removing her eyes patch, Betty lowered herself into her bed and drew the blankets up to cover her. "Believe it. Now, if you would, I'd like to go to bed. So have Ms. Possible contact me so we can arrange some sort of meeting."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Good night Shaylynn."

"Night Cyclops."

Join Kimmie, or join Bets? More like, become part of an amateur group or become slave to the Cyclops. Or maybe, work for no money, or get paid doing special op missions. Which would be the better choice? Did she really want to make that choice? Shaylynn looked toward the window, was there still time to run?

Kim opened the door of the bathroom and walked right over to the bed. She smiled softly at Shaylynn before getting in beside her. She curled into Shaylynn's side and sighed in peace. "I heard part of your call. Should I be worried that you have her personal line?"

Shaylynn laughed softly. "I only want you. I hacked GJ files just to find that number. It lets me bother her whenever I want to."

Kim laughed. "So what did you talk about?"

She shrugged. "Bets wants me to join your little team or join the dark side."

"The dark side? Really? Global Justice isn't that bad. I might join them sooner or later myself." Noticing her lover didn't respond, Kim propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Shaylynn. "Hey." She said softly. "What are you thinking?"

The older woman glanced down toward her and cupped her cheek, smiling softly at her. "Kimmie, I tried the hero thing. It just doesn't fit me." When Kim opened her mouth to speak, Shaylynn put a finger to her lips and shook her head before continuing. "If it's a choice between being with you and on the good side or not being with you because my stubborn ass thinks it needs to be bad, the choice is simple. But it won't' be the choice you probably are hoping I'll choose. I can't be the hero that you are. No one should stand beside you who doesn't belong there. So if I have to be good to be with you, I'll join Bets."

"Shaylynn-"

"Kimmie, it's fine. I'll call Cyclops up tomorrow and get everything arranged. I doubt you know this, but since I became a merc, Betty has wanted me for her little missions no one's supposed to know about."

"Fine. Do what you must, but don't hate me. Please?"

Shaylynn grabbed the redhead and pulled her to her lap as she sat up. "How could I ever hate you? I chose this. No matter what I would have to do, it would be worth it if it meant being with you forever."

"I love you Shego."

"Shego? Now that feels weird after hearing Shaylynn for so long."

Kim smiled. "I've decided. I think 'Shaylynn' should be saved for special occasions. Shego is who I fell in love with. Calling you Shaylynn shows that you trust me enough to show who you were before. Calling you Shego shows you that I love you, _all_ of you, the good and the bad. Shego is who you are now, so strong and independent. Shaylynn stop growing a long time ago."

"I love you Kimmie. I really do, you are so incredible."

"Shego…" Saying her name was as far as she got because that was when Shego claimed her lips.

* * *

A Few Months Later-

"Shego! What the hell did you do?!"

Shego laughed and stood from her desk. "Now now Bets, Will deserved that."

Her one eyed boss stormed towards her. "Will is not an object you can just go around tossing like a punching bag!"

"Hey! That little shit said I had to skill and got here because of a favor! You and I both know that isn't true! I'm here because I'm' better than anyone here."

Betty sighed and not for the first time, regretted having hired Shego. But she really couldn't complain. Shego was brilliant when it came to special ops mission. Sometimes these missions led to her agents becoming killers, Shego had managed to avoid any killings and bring in the targets alive. So despite the headaches, Shego was right. She belonged here.

"Sort this out with him, without violence! I'm not your mothers!"

"Fine!"

"I swear, Will is a complete idiot."

"Shego, that isn't nice. He's a brilliant agent too; sure he's a little stuck up."

"A little? You must be joking."

"Okay let's not talk about this, we have other plans."

Shego pulled a face. "But I don't wannaaa." She whined. "Why can't we leave this to little miss Fashion and Jade. This is their job after all."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Shego, we're getting married." A few butterflies swarmed in her belly as she said that for the millionth time. "We do need to have _some_ input."

"We did! The wedding's here! At our home! How more controlling can we be?"

"You are so lazy!"

"You're bossy!" Shego said as she stuck out her tongue.

The redhead responded in the most logical way, she tackled her lazy lover. The two girls laughed and squealed with glee as they tried to best one another. Shego being the evil one tried to tickle and pinch Kim whenever she could. Kim, being the goody-goody, simply tried to pin Shego. Eventually, they fell off the bed onto the floor, Kim on top. Her long hair just barely touched Shego's cheeks. She leaned down and kissed Shego lightly. "I win."

"Whatever."

"Now, are you going to not be a butt and help me with the planning?"

Shego pretended to think about it. To which, Kim rolled her eyes. "Fine, if it means that much to you."

Leaning down once again, "Like it doesn't mean much to you either."

As they kissed, Shego could finally describe what it felt like to be happy. Being happy was being in love. There was no dark lonely feeling in the corners of her mind. There was no doubt in the future because she knew that Kim would be right there with her. Maybe if they were lucky, someday there'd be a little girl as well. After so much pain and hurt, they were together. Shego couldn't ask for more…


End file.
